The Vision of Escaflowne: Lords of the Sky
by thejadegecko
Summary: About three years after the end of the series, Hitomi's unhappy and dreams about Gaea. Van's advisers threaten to force a marriage before his eighteenth birthday. Outside forces help out as a new war erupts. VanxHitomi AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 1:

Lush long green grass rolling in the gentle winds of a field of Fanelia. The dark clear sky was full of twinkling stars. Above the Mystic Moon and its moon hung, as they were glimmering bright and lighting up the night.

She slowly spun around looking at the sky, breathing in as she was taking in the moment around her.

A glimmer in the distance caught her eye. It was in the clearing in the woods. As soon as she saw it, it was gone, making it impossible for her to figure out what it was.

Suddenly everything gets hot. Blue flames surround her. As they get closer, they made it harder and harder for her to breathe. She starts getting lightheaded as her vision starts to blur. As she starts to black out, she gasped out, "Van!"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 2 will be large. This will be the shortest entry ~ I promise ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 2:

Gasping, Hitomi wakes up. She panicked when she noticed she couldn't move. Closing her eyes, she focuses on calming down, but instead she starts to shake as tears falls down her cheeks. _Alone. _She hated that feeling. _Why today? Why do I have to face my memories of Gaea today?_

She opens her eyes again to the shameful realization that she got herself all tangled up in her bedding. She was still on Earth, in her house, in her bed. And it was her eighteenth birthday.

After getting herself untangled, she walked over to her window. _Here I am alone on my eighteenth birthday._ _Why do I have to have a nightmare today? I haven't had any dreams of Gaea since I have returned. Why do they have to start now? _

She watched the grey clouds coming in as she thought about her past and the hardships that happened. _I went to Gaea and experienced something unique and no one will ever have – other then Van. Van. Those luscious brown eyes. I left the love of short life to come back home. Only after I got home, where I thought I belonged, my family was taken away from me….. Why did I have to survive that night? Why couldn't I be with them? Alone. I am alone on the day that supposes to mark me turning into an adult._

She looked over to the calendar on her wall. _December 9. It's been almost three years since I saw him last – the one who made me feel not alone…._

She ended up receiving the house including all of the money and items from her parents' will and insurance. Even though it's been about three months from that night, she still hasn't gotten use to walking downstairs and not seeing her dad drinking tea while reading the daily newspaper and her mom cooking at the stove, filling the house up with the smell of the latest meal. She missed her younger brother playing the latest videogame in the living room. Now the house is empty, full of haunting memories of the past and reminds her that she is alone.

Even though Yukari and Amano try to visit often, she hasn't seen them in over a month due to them being too busy being newlyweds and going to college far away from their hometown. They tried to get her to go with them, since she was accepted afterall, but instead she decided to stay home because she couldn't focus on her studies. She instead spends her days running. She runs so try to run away from the feeling of being alone and her current situation, but always ends up back at the high school track field that started it all and thinking about what her and Van had.

If she wasn't running, she practiced sword fighting, varies of hand-to-hand combat and even some archery just to keep her busy. She even tried going to shrines to practice with others, but she never stayed long because she didn't want to get attached to anyone in fear they too would disappear.

Hitomi got a drink of water and walked to the dining room bay window. She watched as the first snow started to fall. _The winter has finally begun. Great. It has to start snowing on my birthday never-the-less. I guess I will just stay inside today._ After a few minutes, she finished the glass of water and puts it in the sink. Glancing up at the clock, she notices that it was almost eleven o'clock. _The morning sure went by fast. That's what I get for sleeping in. I guess I will go and take a hot bath to start the day. _In reality, she hopes it would wash away the recent wave of depression so she could try and have a good day today, since it was her birthday after all.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I hope you liked it! I am just getting started. Don't worry – the story isn't going to be all melancholy and stuff for long. 3 I am trying to get the chapters out asap, but I am still trying to keep the spelling errors and grammar mistakes to a minimum. I will end up editing any mistakes that are found if needed (my husband is going to read over my story every weekend to make sure I am doing fine 3 ). Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 3:

"Van….."

He woke up suddenly after hearing a voice from his past. "Hitomi….." He pulled himself up from the covers, making himself sit against the pillows and the backboard of his bed. He grabs the special single jeweled necklace resting on his bare chest. "Hitomi. What's wrong?"

Silence…. That is all he ever hears.

He watches as the pink jewel pulses dimly. _Why has it been slowly getting weaker in the past few months? I hope everything is alright…._

Ever since she left that is all he thought about. _Hitomi._ _I should of asked…. No, told you to stay. _ But he also thought about why he didn't. He didn't want to force her to stay in his world, and be given all the responsibilities she would be given if she became his queen. He would feel guilty if he forced her to stay and pressured to her to give up her other life, family, and friends. _But I should have told her how I felt…_ Their last words still haunted him:

"I won't forget you, even when I'm old. I'll never forget you, I promise….."

"Hitomi…."

With only some khaki undershorts on, he got up and walked to the large window that led to his patio. Outside the sun was just raising, dimly lighting the garden and woods in front of him. The clouds were starting to come in, and he knew it was going to be a bitter cold day. The Mystic Moon hung in the sky, reminding him of Hitomi. He glanced down to the necklace, and whispered "Will I ever see you again?"

Over the past three years, he has been busy building up his country, rebuilding the capitol and its buildings, and put himself personally in charge of everything that had to do with the castle, from its layouts, to its gardens. He wanted to make sure there was a shrine for all of the fallen, including statues for Balgus, Folken (w/ Naria and Eriya), and some others. Merle and some of the others have been trying to convince him to allow a statue of Hitomi to be built, but he said he wouldn't be able stand looking at it everyday. If such statue existed, it would just make him think about her even more. It is bad enough that he had to be reminded of her every time he hears one of the stories and songs that were being told throughout Gaea about their journey.

His council has been pressuring him to court and marry about any eligible royal woman in Gaea. They would bring them to Fanelia to meet him without telling him in hopes that they would capture his heart and make him forget about Hitomi. They give him until spring, until his eighteenth birthday, to find and court a woman to become his wife and future Queen of Fanelia, or else they would arrange a marriage for him. They believe they can help the future of Fanelia by making a political arranged marriage with a princess from another country, in hopes it would make Fanelia thrive as a country. So far every available princess they have sent to fill the void left by Hitomi does not hold a light compared to her candle.

Whenever he has down time, he has been trying to find a way back to the Mystic Moon, to find Hitomi. He has been reading Dornkirk's journals and papers, books and old scrolls from all of Gaea to see if there is a way back.

A knock came from the door. "Enter". Suddenly, a tanned face with large pointy black ears and lush light pink hair pokes thru the cracked doorway. _Merle. She is always checking up on me._

"Is it okay if I come in?" She asks silently.

"Of course you can come in. When have I ever told you that you were not allowed to?" he asks, kinda shocked.

She smiles, and walks in. Merle has grown up over the past three years. She has grown into a taller, curvier cat woman, and looks like an adult, just like Naria and Eriya, but she still had the same colored dark tan fur, with black stripes and ears. Her hair went down to her shoulders, so she was able to pull it back when it wasn't necessary to have her hair down. Today she wore a dark green sleeveless dress that went to her knees and black flats for shoes.

"Van, you should be getting ready for the meeting that is going to happen over breakfast with our friends from the other countries. You don't want to be late and keep them waiting, being the host" She said as she walked closer to where he stood, next to the large window.

"Yes. I know Merle. Thank you for reminding me and keeping track of time. This morning just started differently, and I lost track of time. Thank you again. I don't know what I would do without you as my assistant." He said, as he dropped the necklace that was in his hand and smiled at her.

Eyeing the necklace, Merle asked, "You have been thinking about her again, haven't you Van?" She looked at his face, searching for the answer.

"I heard her this morning. I think there is something happening. I have never heard her voice before, ever since she has left and the jewel's pulse has been getting weaker as the days go by. I just hope nothing bad is happening to her….." He said looking into her dark blue eyes.

Merle grabbed his hands, smiled and said, "I am sure everything is alright and you will soon find a way to get back to her. The faster you get to the meeting, the faster you can ask King Chid and King Dryden if they have found anything in their libraries."

Van nods in agreement. "Then I guess I better get ready so we can go together to the dining room. Meet me outside my room. I will be ready in a few minutes."

Merle leans up to his cheek and kissed it, and then gave him a quick hug. She left to the door saying, "Make it quick. Don't keep a woman waiting! I am starving!" and then she gently closed the door behind her.

He smiles at his life long friend. _She always finds a way to cheer me up._ He once again looked outside. The clouds have came in, and he watched as the first snow starts to fall.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Bam! Another chapter! Yay! For some reason I can't sleep tonight ~ laying in bed thinking about the story was driving me crazy, so I had to get up and write stuff down in my notebook. Then I put on some music and started typing. Once again ~ I wanted to get this chapter out, and update this asap since this story will be kinda long. Any grammar or spelling errors that have not been corrected, will so asap if they exist.

Please review! I need to know if I suck or not as a first time writer . :"(

Well night all! I am going to lay down once again in hopes to get some sleep. I will probably end up writing more chapters later on today. But until then, sweet dreams 3 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 4:

Hitomi turned on the warm water on the claw footed white bathtub in the bathroom that she once shared with her little brother. Instead of waiting for the tub to fill in the bathroom, she decided to go to her bedroom down the hall to gather her red silk robe. The robe was a gift she gotten from her mother. She loved the phoenix that was stitched on the back of the robe, and how whenever she wore it, it made her feel more like an adult. The feeling was kinda like wearing your first trainer's bra, and how cool it felt having to wear something adult women had to.

The robe hung on the back of her bedroom door on a three pronged coat hanger. As she grabbed it, she accidently knocked over some of the tarot cards her grandmother gave to her that was placed on her dresser. Sighing, she glances over at the cards and notices three were turned up, facing towards her. The Moon, The World, and The High Priestess. _ NO! No more cards. No more fortunes! _She closed her eyes as she shock her head and walked away, back towards the bathroom.

She made it back just in time, and turned off the water. She glanced outside the circle window, and saw that the snow full had gotten heavier since she last looked outside. _It looks like it is not going to stop anytime soon…._ She thought about what her family would be doing if they were alive once the snow had finished falling. Her father would shovel the walkways as her brother would be playing in the snow, making snow forts. She would be helping her mother make dinner and ready something hot to drink for when "the boys" get back inside.

But that will never happen again. _Alone. Without any family or friends on my eighteenth birthday. Alone. No way to see Van. Yet he hasn't come to see her. …..No one. Alone…._

With that thought, Hitomi stripped down and got into the tub. She laid down into the water and relaxed her head against the back of the tub. She sighed. _Now this is more like it._

Silence. There was only the noise of the water as it moved by her. She slowly sinks her head into the warm water.

"_You are not alone."_

"_Hitomi….."_

She pulls her head back out of the water, gasping. She was shocked at what she just heard. _Am I going crazy? Am I hearing things? I must be going insane being alone for all this time…._ She laid her head back once more, closes her eyes, and absorbing all the warmth around her.

Suddenly, her head was dragged down into that water and in surprise she sucked in a small amount of water as she gasped. She struggled to get her head out of the water as her lungs started to burn from the lack of air. In her realization, the surface of the water acted like a barrier, preventing her from going through to get air. It felt like she was trapped under a slab of ice, but the water being warm not frigged cold. She tries to bang on the surface of the water in hopes she can break free. Instead, she looses energy as her lungs burn from the lack of air and her eye lids become heavy. Her vision goes from blurry to black as she falls into unconsciousness…..

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Another chapter! Yay! For some reason I can't sleep again tonight and I didn't write at all today because I slept in and didn't feel well at all :"( ~ So once again, I am writing late at night but this time I have some sc2 streaming going on my 2nd screen instead of music. ^.^ ~ I wanted to update this asap since this story will be kinda long. Any grammar or spelling errors that have not been corrected, will so asap if they exist. For now, I am going to go lay down and try and get some sleep since my husband wakes up in 3 hrs :"( I can't wait to finish editing the next chapter and start chapter 6!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 5:

Lush long green grass rolling in the gentle winds of a field of Fanelia. The dark clear sky was full of twinkling stars. Above the Mystic Moon and its moon hung, as they were glimmering bright and lighting up the night.

Hitomi laid there in the grass, as the blades swayed back and forth upon her body. Her consciousness came threw as she put her hands to her throat realizing there was no pain, no burning sensation, and no water? She took a deep breath as she opened her bright green eyes. _Where am I?_ She looked at the night eye and saw the Mystic Moon shining down on her. She gasped and sat up, trying to cover herself up as she looked around. _"_I am on GAEA?"

"Why yes you are." A ghostly woman's voice said behind her. She turned around, trying to hide herself in the long grass and cover her body up from the voice's source.

Before her was a woman in a mystic white kimono. The kimono had golden flames lining the bottom with a large light purple bow with golden flowers. The bow's tails lied in front of her, hitting the ground. The kimono also had purple and golden linings and a red undershirt with golden stripes. The woman's skin was as pale white as her hair. She had golden bangles along her wrists, and her hands lied along her sides. Her eyes were a piercing ghostly blue and her lips were slightly pink. Hitomi was awed by the beautiful woman in front of her, yet she was also scared of not knowing what to come. "What do you want from me?"

The mystic woman smiled. "Don't be afraid."

"Afraid of what? What am I suppose to be afraid of?" Hitomi looks around her, making sure no one else was around, and hoping nothing was going to happen. _Maybe I should be afraid of her…._

"Everything you know will change. You will need to be strong. We will try to guide you along the way – "

"We?" As soon as she as the word left her lips, white feathers started to fall all around her. She looked up and wondered what was happening. The feathers fell as if it was snowing, but there were no clouds in the sky, only crystal clear dark sky with sparkling stars and the Mystic Moon. _Where are they coming from?_

When she returned her gaze back at the mystic woman, two more figures appeared at her sides. She gasped as she recognized who they were – Folken and Fanelia's latest Queen – Van's and Folken's mother. Folken still had his long spiky light blue hair. He wore no shirt, black pants and no shoes. Hitomi was shocked when she saw that he had two real arms and no scars or markings on him. Their mother looked like just as she saw in her visions. She had her long jet black hair down and the same blue kimono on, with golden edgings. Her kimono also sported the same looking bow as the unnamed woman, but instead it was light blue with thin red stripes. All three of them smiled at her, as if they all had a secret but couldn't tell. Hitomi blushed at the current situation, and tried looked down to make sure she was still covered.

"How can this be? You are both –"

"Our bodies may not be anymore but our spirits remain… to help you –"The nameless one spoke.

"Help me with what? What is going to happen to Gaea? To me? To Van?"

"Hitomi, we can not tell you. It is fate. We just need to make sure you are prepared." Falcon spoke softly to her.

"Will you at least tell me what your names are?" _If they aren't going to tell me what is going to happen, they could at least tell me what their names are since they already know mine…_

Folken looked at her in awe at the question. He looked at the others, and they both nodded their heads in return. "My mother's name on Gaea is Varie and this is Sora. She was at my side whenever I needed her when I was alive, and tried to guide me, even though I didn't listen most times….." Sora and Varie looked at him and smiled at him.

"When will things change? When will you guide me? What is going to happen to me? I was one minute trapped INSIDE of the water of my bathtub and now I am here before you. Am I dreaming? Is this what it is like being dead!" Hitomi shouted at them. She was frustrated at not knowing anything they knew, and what was happening and going to happen.

They close their eyes, and start to fade. As one they spoke, "Time will tell… we will be there when it's time…"

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to reach out towards them with her right hand. It was too late, they were gone. The white feathers stopped falling. She stood up and stretched her arms out before her. She slowly spun around looking at the sky, breathing in hard as she was taking in the moment around her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

A glimmer in the distance caught her eye. It was in the clearing in the woods. As soon as she saw it, it was gone, making it impossible for her to figure out what it was once again. "I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!"

Suddenly everything gets hot. Blue flames surround her. As they get closer, they made it harder and harder for her to breathe. Black smoke becomes thicker and she starts getting lightheaded as her vision starts to blur. A flame hit her back, making it burn with extreme pain. She gasps out in pain, as tears starts to flow down her face. As she starts to black out, she barely whispers, "Van…"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Once again another chapter. I wanted to make sure I had everything I wanted to say in this chapter. I was tempted to leave Folken and Varie out until later, and though about it all day. Adding them now will make the future a little easier. Well I am going to finish the next chapter, sleep on it, and post it tomorrow. With this, I am off to bed. NASL just ended and my hubby misses me


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 6:

"_Van…."_

He drops his spoon, and the spoon clashed in the bowl and fell out, spilling green herbal soup all over the table cloth and onto his lap. _It felt real. _Trying to keep his composer in front of the leaders of the other countries and his officials, he tried to keep his authority "mask" on his face, and placed his napkin on the table. He looked at the necklace around his neck and how the jewel stopped pulsing.

"Van. Are you okay?" asked Millerna caringly. He looked up at Millerna, and noticed that all eyes around the table were on him. His friends looked at him concernedly, as if they knew something was the matter. His officials on the other hand were looking at him as if they were disgusted of him and was questioning the situation.

"Sorry. I thought I heard something. I must have spaced out or something. Sorry, continue on what you were saying Allen, "he said looking all around the table starting with Millerna and ending with Allen, who weakly smiled back at him.

"As I was saying—"

"Van! Look at Hitomi's necklace –"he looked down at it –"it is pulsing violently. Something must be wrong, I have never seen it do that." He grabbed the necklace, it was pulsing brightest he has ever seen it also….

Suddenly he was at his family's shrine, standing in front of Escaflowne. He was shocked that he didn't see any snow, and the vegetation thriving. _What is happening,,,,? _He looked up at Escaflowne, and was shocked to see it glowing. His eyes caught something glowing pink on his chest, as he looked down, the necklace started to float off of his chest and pointing towards Escaflowne. He tried to grab it but he was unable to move his arms, his legs, his fingers, everything. He felt as if his body was weighed down and he was trapped with his body as a prison.

"_She needs you. Don't be afraid. Everything will soon change. Be brave. Fanelia and Gaea rests in your hands once more." _a mysterious female voice spoke to him.

Then he was back in his seat at the dinner table. Merle's face was right in front of him, and his body was being shaken by her. "Van! Van! Are you there Van? Speak to me Van!" He blinked a few times in shock of what just happened, and looked at her and then everyone around her.

"I think I just had a vision." The others gasped at the news and gave him concerned looks._ And now I know how Hitomi felt all of those times….._ "The meeting is over. We shall continue it tomorrow. I need to go to Escaflowne. My gut is telling me that my vision wants me to go there."

"But Lord, we must continue with the alliance trade agreement….." His chief advisor, Jelh spoke. He has rusty brown hair that gray was starting to come in, was medium built, with dark green eyes and a brown advisor suit on. His shoulders held the golden pins of his position and he made sure he always used his position to his advantage.

"You need to understand. There is something wrong and I need to go to Escaflowne. My vision said the fate of Fanelia and Gaea rests on me. Now I must go!" He yelled, totally loosing his emotionless authority "mask", and slammed his right fist on the table, making the dishes around him bounce, spilling some liquids here and there. He then spun around before anyone could protest and without looking at anyone facial responses, and headed to his room to get his outside winter outfit on.

During the whole process of going to his room, getting dressed, and heading out towards the back door all he could think about was the vision and what it meant. He wondered if there was something major wrong with Hitomi, Escaflowne, or both, and what he should do about it. He was so much in depth in thought, that he didn't notice Allen, Millerna, Chid, Dryden, and Merle at the door waiting for him, all ready to go outside. "We are going with you Van, and there is nothing you can say to stop us!" Merle spoke, shocking him out of his mid-thought and made him stop to look at the group. They were all in their winter skins, boots, coats, and robes. Van smiled when he saw that Allen carried his knight sword underneath his cloak.

"Okay. Let's go. We must hurry!" He ordered. The servant opened the door for them, and they walked outside into the mid-afternoon snow storm. The wind blew the snow into his eyes and they made their way through his garden and along the path to the shrine that was deep within the forest. Even though he has lived in Fanelia all his life and should be use to the cold and bitter winters, the snow still got to him. _Almost there._

When they got to closer to the shrine, he could see Escaflowne glowing through the hibernating trees and vegetation. This made him pick up his pace, and he could here the group beyond him follow. He ran up to Escaflowne, and stopped a few feet away from it. The group stopped a few feet behind him. He pulled out the necklace and was shocked to see the necklace pulse nsync with Escaflowne, and they both were pulsing faster and brighter.

He stepped forward, and looked up at its head and blurted out, "Escaflowne?"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Off to bed. I am happy that I got to watch the NASL with my hubby today and had time to rewrite a few things in my drafting notebook for this story. I can't wait to post the next chapter! 3 3 Good night, sweet dreams, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review. **A special thanks to Inda and thepinkmartini for all of their kind words in their reviews 3 Also thanks for all who added my story to their favorites and alerts 3 **

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 7:

"Escaflowne?"

Suddenly everything around him seemed to stop. The snow started to swirl in a large circle, circling the whole shrine, trapping the group and Escaflowne within, and preventing anyone from seeing outside. The only sound came from everyone's breathing. Van placed his hand on his King Sword, and drew it. He looked at the group and noticed Allen done the same thing. Instinctively, Van and Allen circled around Chid, Dryden, Merle, and Millerna, with their backs towards each other and swords drawn.

"Van, what is happening?" Chid asked. Van looked at him with the corner of his left eye. He could see the young King – _younger than me when I became King of Fanelia – _and the fear in his eyes. _He has gone through a lot in his eight eyes, more then most men do in their whole life. I should have left him and the ladies back at the castle. _

He sighed. "I don't know Chid. I don't know, but whatever happens, Allen and I will protect you." Van then looked back at Escaflowne, wondering what is going to happen to them all.

"Van. Do you think this is an attack?" Allen asked beyond him. _A trap? That never crossed my mind that my "vision" may have been a trick from a sorcerer…_

Dryden spoke, "I thought all of the Zaibach's sorcerers were killed?"

Van nodded in agreement. "I thought they were too. It was reported to me that they were –"He stopped in shock at the sight before him. Escaflowne was slowly moving. The group gasped as they saw it starting to stand up from its kneeling position. It was like a statue coming to life. The great guymelef took its sword, and pushed it into the ground, making it the ground trimmer slightly and allowing the sword to be able to stand on up on its own. Escaflowne continued to pulse brightly, from its bright white to shiny silver, along with the necklace around him. Van stepped back as Escaflowne started to bend down in front of him. It gracefully kneeled down at him, as if to bow, but instead the great guymelef placed its hands on the ground, leaving its arms straight up. _This can't be happening. There wasn't an engerist placed within Escaflowne's heart. No one is capable of controlling it….._

"Whoever is in there, show yourself! You have no right under any authority to pilot this gulmelef!" He yelled, crunching his fists around the hilt of his King Sword in anger. _Escaflowne belongs asleep. Whatever is happening, I am going to get to the bottom of it._ Glancing back at the others,"Dryden, have you read anything about the Ispano's guymelefs that would make them do such thing? Only blood of the Fenel is allowed and required to pilot Escaflowne with the aide of an engerist. This shouldn't be happening!' He let out an angry growl. _No one has the right to control Escaflowne other than me._

Suddenly, the jewel of the necklace started to rise, just like in his vision, up off of his chest towards Escaflowne. He watched in, placing his legs and arms in a ready attack, ready for what would happen next.

Steam rolled off of Escafowne's chest and around the group. Suddenly he became numb, his body frozen leaving his eyes being the only thing to move. He grunted, and heard the others behind him grunting also. _We are all trapped. Why is this happening?_...

Before him, the steam started changing colors, and started to show him a moving image. _A vision?_ He couldn't keep his eyes off of it – literally. There was blood all over a trail in the woods, and a huge fire from some smaller gulmelef-like object. A woman is screaming. She was wearing a purple dress that was all cut up and damaged. There was blood all over her and her dress. She had long light brown hair that had leaves and sticks matted in it. She was crying hysterically to a white object. He could see an arm hanging outside of the burning gulmelef-like object. He wanted to close his eyes from the sad scene, but couldn't. There was something familiar about the woman crying.

The steam went black and came back with another scene, another vision. It was a dark room. A window allowed light from the outside night glow come inside, to hit a woman lying on top of a bed. She had the same long light brown hair, but it was clean and combed, and she was in a white nightgown. The noises of her sobs hit a nerve within him. _I hate seeing women cry._ She looked up, outside the window, and whispered something he could not make out. _What did she say?_ _Why am I – are we – seeing this?_

The scene faded and came back to a wash room with a bath tub, and inside the bathtub was the woman. _She must be royalty to have a bath tub, maybe she was a princess I met before?_ Steam rose from the tub, making only her head against the back of the tub being visible. Seeing a woman in this position made him uneasy and have the urge to turn away. She ducked her head inside the steaming water and came back up quickly, with a shocked look on her face. _That face – I know I have seen that face before. What color are her eyes?_ The mysterious woman closed her eyes again, and all of the sudden, her head was gone from above the water, leaving a small trace of bubbles. He saw ripples happening to the water, as if someone was dropping drips in the bathtub, but he couldn't make out what was happening underneath. He started to get concern when the ripples started to become more frequent, and there was no sign of the woman. _Something is happening to her? Why isn't she getting up for air by now? Is she trying to kill herself?_

The image went black and the steam died down. Van gained control of his body once again, and before he was able to react, he saw the cockpit of Escaflowne starting to open up. To his amazement, a figure dropped out of Escaflowne onto the ground. When the figure hit the ground, all the snow around it melted and evaporated. He looked at this mysterious figure and was shocked when he saw it was a naked woman. _The woman from the visions?_ She had the same long light brown hair and had the same figure. He was shocked to see upon her back was a tattoo of silver wings. The tattoo had great detail and covered her whole back, all the way down to her buttocks. This made Van blush at the sight before him. Before he was able to step closer to her, Escaflowne and the necklace stopped pulsing, and the necklace fell back down to his chest. He watched as Escaflowne closed its cockpit, and slowly returned to its original position, lastly pulling its sword out of the ground.

"What was that Van?" Allen asked, as he stood next to him, sword in his right hand. Everyone started forming a circle around this mysterious woman. Allen pulled off his cape and placed it on top of the woman. She didn't move. _She hasn't moved ever since she fell on the ground._ _Is she even alive?_

"I don't know. I would like to know who she is. She would probably know the answers to our questions. Let's take her to the castle, it is starting to get dark, and I believe she is the reason why all of this crazy stuff has been happening." He looked down at the cape that covered her body, and was amazed of all that was happening so fast. _"She needs you. Don't be afraid. Everything will soon change. Be brave. Fanelia and Gaea rests in your hands once more."_ He reflected on what that vision told him. _She needs me. I must take care of her and put her under my responsibility. She DID come out of my Escaflowne._

"Let's go before we call catch a cold." Van placed his sword in his hilt, as Millerna and Merle wrapped the woman up. Blushing, he knelt down, and picked her up from the ground. _She is light enough to carry the whole way._ He led the group outside of the shrine, after making a short glance back at Escaflowne, and continued his way back to his castle. For some reason, he felt a connection to her, like he knew her from somewhere. _Who are you?_

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

The damn AC broke and left my husband and I in this 95 – 100* F heat, omg. I hope the maintenance man fixes it tomorrow because I can not sleep and my cats are driving me insane!

Well read and review please! By this rate, I may just write another chapter before the morning comes…. Le sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 8:

_Who are you?_ He thought as he leaned his back and right leg against the wall. He had the necklace in his hand and was examining the jewel. _You are the key to many things. You brought Hitomi here, showed both her and me how to "search" for things, and started all of the crazy events that have been happening lately. _The jewel started to faintly pulse. Van sighed and dropped the jewel, making it lay against his chest once more.

Millerna was inside the door across from him, looking over the woman and getting her dressed. He asked her to examine the mysterious woman and report to him any findings. Millerna asked Merle if should would assist her with the task. Van had allowed it, believing Merle could help Millerna with clothes and anything extra she might need for the examination. He placed the woman in the royal guest wing of the castle and ordered for two guards to be placed right outside the doors. This discussion was frowned upon by his chief advisor, Jelh and the others because of the risk and uncertainty of the whole situation and the unidentifiable woman. His advisors believed that he was placing everyone endanger, including the royal guests that were here on business. After a long argument, Van won by placing extra guards on this wing, which included outside everyone visitors door, and his own. He also stated he would have each visitor asked if they wanted any guards to follow them. He believed that his advisors were making the situation a larger deal then what it was, and wished he could keep the incident secret. Van dismissed him and told him that he would summon him if he as needed. _Sometimes that man annoys me. What am I kidding? All of the advisors annoy me. They always want to remind me of silly rules and are pressuring me to marry._

Van looked up at the others. Duke Chid was whispering to his two monk guards. He kept his blonde hair short, about pinky finger length long. He still was the blue-eyed innocent young boy, only a few turns older and now stood to his chest. He wore a white robe with white pants and shoes. Along the rims of the clothing, was a green and golden wavy design and he wore a light green cape that buttoned in the front with a golden symbol emblem. His two guards were identical twins and wore the same outfit, making it hard for him to tell the difference between the two. They wore tan, almost golden, robes and kept their heads covered by its hood. Their feet were covered with matching shoes and they kept a emotionless, yet stern face.

Allen was talking to Dryden next to him about the events that happened. Allen wore blue pants with a white collared long sleeve shirt. Along his waist were a brown leather belt and his sword hanging on his left side. Dryden wore black sunglasses, brown pants, a green tunic with a tan vest with golden details along the edges. _It's good to know that they get along after they both were after Millerna. I am glad Millerna got back together with Dryden but Allen has been busy taking care of Celena that he hasn't moved on since Hitomi. I don't know if I can forget Allen kissing Hitomi before me, and I don't care that it may have been Dornkirk's doing. Allen has kissed Marlene, Millerna, and Hitomi…. and probably countless other ladies. All I wanted to do is kiss her. It is not fair….. I wonder what she is doing right now._

The door opened. Millerna walked outside. She wore a simple modest white dress with pink accents and her golden blonde hair was pulled back. She gave Van a worried look. "She isn't responding to us. I believe she is unconscious. She has a weak heart beat and seems underfed. I believe we should keep an eye on her to watch her condition if it worsens and to make sure someone is there when she wakes up."

Van nodded in response. "Thank you for everything Millerna. I would like to go in and see her." He walked up to her, and clasped her left shoulder. "Thanks again".

She smiled, "No problem Van. I am glad I am here to help". Then he released her and walked inside. The room had a simple yet elegant feel. The floor was all wood from Fanelia's great forest. On the floor, were rugs, varying between great bear and elk, to a few beautiful hand woven ones. Along the right wall was a stone fireplace surrounded by a couch and few chairs, closer to him, by the door, was an elegant desk and chair ready for anyone to use. To Van's left was a hand craved dark wooden dresser and the doors that led to the closet and wash room, which had the privacy screen in front. His eyes fell on the royal canopy bed that was covered with a thick red blanket and a huge brown fur cover. In the middle of the bed was laid the mysterious woman, with her light brown hair framing her peaceful face. Merle was putting the wash cloth on the rim of the bowl, and went into the wash room.

Van walked closer. _I know I know her from somewhere. I have met her before, I can just feel it. _He could feel the others close beyond him, trying to keep silent. He sat on the edge of the bed and instinctively reached to grab her left hand with his. Just as his hand hit hers, the necklace got bright, overwhelming his sight.

"_The smell of the field. Van's smell. Because I love you Van…I won't ever forget you, even when I'm old. I won't forget you, I promise!" _

His vision came back to him as the necklace suddenly died down, back to normal. He finally grabbed her left hand and his heart skipped a beat, as if a surge of energy passed through him. _"Hitomi, is that really you?"_

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I love cliff hangers. Well I have the next chapter plotted out in both Hitomi's and Van's POV, which one should I use? Or should I just do both ;P For the comments about him not recognizing her, well first, as you know Van, he is very bashful when it comes to woman and privacy, plus it HAS been 3 years/turns and they both have grown up/changed, also she did just got mess up from her depressing life, so like Millerna said, she is underfed, plus he never really got a good look at her, including her eyes and finally - with everything that has happened to him today already (yes these chapters have gone thru just 1 day), and him only remembering her as what she was when the last time he saw her. The bad "people" (not going to declose who/what/what sex they are/how many are going to appear soon, don't worry 3

With this, I am off to a very late bed, and now my AC is fixed, yay. Tomorrow (today) is going to be a relaxing day so I am probably going to write more and post a few chappys if nothing comes up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

**Thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten! They are like presents, and I get excited every time I receive one ^.^ Please read and review.**

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 9:

Her hand was silky soft and warm. He sighed. "I can't believe this is Hitomi", he whispered. Van closed his eyes in remembrance of a time in the past.

He was in the royal gardens of Fried. Surrounding him was a maze of bushes and a thieving forest underneath a bright blue sky. Hitomi stood in front of him, in her school outfit holding her pendent in front of her. She had her beautiful bright green eyes on him, as her light brown hair slightly blew in the wind. "Picture her in your mind, clear your mind and concrete as hard as you can….. Just make the image clear."

He grabbed the pendent in his right hand and held it in front of him. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on Hitomi. _Those long legs, her short light brown hair, her fantastic smile, that self conscious laugh she makes, and those soul trapping gorgeous bright green eyes…._ He "saw" the pendent swing to the woman. A tear fell down his face. _How can I be so blind? _

"What is it Van?" He opened his eyes, and saw Merle next to him. She wrapped her arms around his right arm, and looked up at him with concern.

_She must have come back in the room while I was focusing on Hitomi. _ He looked down at Merle, with a smile on his face. Van whipped the tear from his eye and said out-loud to the group, "I don't know how to explain it to you guys, but I KNOW this is Hitomi." He heard gasps from the group, "I feel foolish not realizing it before." Thoughts of disappointment ran through him.

"Van. How can you be for sure? After everything that we have experienced this afternoon, this may be a trick or a trap." Allen spoke, looking from Van to the bed.

Chid walked to the bed, across from him, with his guards a few feet behind him. He looked closer to the slumber woman, and grabbed her other hand. "I believe Van is right. I can just feel it." He said in his innocent voice. He looked at Van, and looked into his eyes and smiled. "She has returned!"

Van looked back at the group. Millerna was leaning on Dryden smiling, as he had his arm around her waist. "Oh Van, it looks liked your dream has come true. She has returned!"

"At what cost though," Dryden spoke. "Last time she came to Gaea, it was because Gaea was in great danger. Does her return mean we have to prepare for another war?" He spoke sternly to Van, with a questioning look on his face.

"I agree with Dryden. As much that we love to have her back in our lives, we have to face the fact that we and Gaea may be in danger once again. How did she get here without her pendent or the energst? Why was Escaflowne involved? And what does the tattoo on her back mean? We can't be blind to all of this by how happy we have her to return." Allen spoke from his chair, twirling his sword in his hand. He glanced up to lock eyes with Van.

"How can you be so mean? You need to shut up about all the negative things that may happen! She returned to us, why can't you be happy? As much as I fought with her when she was here, by the time she left, we were like sisters, and I have missed her since. After everything we have been through together, I am shocked at what you just said!" Merle yelled at them, shaking her fists towards Allen and Dryden. "Here she is laying unconscious, and possibly dying, and instead of finding a way to help her, you say those mean things!"

Van winced at the thought of her dying before him and so close. _There are so many things I want to tell her, that I couldn't do when I was young, and that I have wanted to get off of my chest. If all of those things that we saw at the shrine really did happen to her…..He had the urge to grab her in his arms and hold her close to his body. _Tears started to swell up around his eyes as he looked down at her face.

Looking back at the group, he asked Millerna, "If all of those things we saw at the shrine was the truth of what happened to her, is there any way she will wake up? Did you find anything of the tattoo on her back? What are her chances of waking up Millerna?"

"As long as her heart still beats, and we make her drink some medicine and herbal tea to keep nutrients in her and keep her hydrated, she should come through and wake up. When she does, we will have to keep an eye on her, to make sure she doesn't have any mental stress and to keep her fed. Other then that, she is healthy. I don't know what the tattoo on her back is about Van, I am sorry. Maybe it is something that she got when she was back on the Mystic Moon, but the detail of them is amazing." Millerna looked at him, and squeezed Dryden's hand. "If there is anything we can do to help, Van, we will."

"Thank you, Millerna and Dryden. Thank you everyone. This means a lot to me." He closed his eyes to fight the emotions going through him, and looked back at Hitomi.

The room went silent for awhile. Van glanced at the group throughout the time, but keeping his focus on Hitomi. He heard whispers behind him, and he turned around. They all went to sit around the fire. Millerna and Dryden were on the couch, together. Millerna's head rested on Dryden's shoulder as they looked towards the rolling fire in the fireplace. Allen and Chid were in the chairs, and Merle was standing next to Chid. Chid's guards were against the wall, in the corner, almost unseen in the shadows of the room. Merle looked at him, and walked towards him,

"Van, I am going to go summon for some food to be delivered. It is beyond dinner and everyone is hungry but don't want to leave the room just yet."

He smiled at her. "Thank you Merle. You are such a good friend, sister, and assistant to me. I don't know how I will ever repay you." _She is always looking after me and makes sure things get done and right._

"It's the least I can do, Van. Now try not to worry too much, okay? I believe things will be alright and she will be fine. Now I am going to go, I'll be right back." With that she gave him a quick hug, and skipped across the room and out the door.

He returned to studying Hitomi, watching as she took slow deep breaths, in and out. He leaned in closer, and pulled back a piece of hair, and placed it behind her ear. _That smell. Oh I missed her smell._ He tried once again to fight the urge to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to hear her voice once again, to get lost her bright green eyes. _Hitomi….._ He placed his hands on her face, holding it. "Please. If you can hear me, wake up. Please wake up Hitomi." He whispered. And then he kissed her lips, and got lost in moment.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Something came up yesterday and due to me not updating before I went to bed last night – which I did end up going to bed early with my husband for once ( ^.^ ). I am going to spend the whole day writing, because I have want to get everything I have planned off of my chest!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 10:

Lush long green grass rolling in the gentle winds of a field of Fanelia. The dark clear sky was full of twinkling stars. Above the Mystic Moon and its moon hung, as they were glimmering bright and lighting up the night.

Hitomi laid there in the grass, as the blades swayed back and forth upon her body. Her consciousness came threw in as she put her hands to her throat realizing there was no pain, and that she could breathe.

_I know this vision. I must know what is in that forest. _She pushed herself off of the ground made her way to the forest's edge.

She was about to step into the forest when heard a rich tenor voice in her head. "_You must awaken young one"._

Startled, she stopped. "Who are you?" she yelled into the forest. A glimmer caught her eye. It was silvery white by the Mystic Moon's shine, two bright green eyes starred at her. "Who are you?" she repeated, crunching his hands into fists.

"Time will tell….You must awaken….He waits… Don't be afraid…." The voice replies.

"Who are you? Who waits for me?" she screams.

A trio of familiar voices speak to her, "Time will tell…. Don't be afraid…"

Everything becomes black. She tries to step back, but instead she starts to fall. As she fell, white feathers appear everywhere. She reaches out her hand, and screams, "Van!"

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯

Trapped. She felt pressure on her cheeks. _Someone's lips are on mine?_ She starts to panic.

Allen's face was in front of her, his eyes looking into hers. Then he starts hugging her and spoke in her ear, "It's a fine thing to believe in your dreams, but I'll have to lock you away in a birdcage before long….."

_Trapped. I am trapped._

She is now on a little foot bridge over a small canal, the sky was dark from the rain, and in front of her is Allen, looking down at her. He was all wet from the rain. "All I see is you Hitom. Just you." He spoke to her.

"What are you saying?" Just then, he pulls her in, and slowly places his lips onto hers.

_Trapped. Why am I trapped?_

She is sitting on a wooden platform inside a windmill. Van is sharpening Escaflowne's sword. "Hitomi. I would like you to stay with me. I want you to stay with me from now on that is."

"But Van? What do you mean?" He stops sharpening the sword and stands up.

"I WANT you to stay with me. I want you! I want….."

She gasps, "Van what is it?"

Van turns around towards her, "I want your power!"

"Huh?"

He starts walking towards her, "Let's go destroy Zabach together. To defeat them, I need your power. The power of Altantis. With that, Escaflowne may be able to do even more incredible things! Hitomi! Please! I need you help!"

She growls, and snaps her straw from the Piscus drink, and stands up. She slapped him.

_No. I will not be trapped. I will not be used._ Anger rushes through her. _I will be free!_ As soon as she thought those words, she was suddenly free from the pressure on her face and lips. She opens up her eyes. In disbelief of what she sees, she pulls up the blanket as she sat up against the backboard of the bed. She was in a room, a nicely decorative room, and the style and feel felt familiar to her.

"Van!"

"Van are you okay?"

"Van, speak to me!"

_Those voices….It can't be…..Van!_ She looks to the direction where the voices came from, "Where's Van?" escaped her lips.

Everyone in the room stopped at looked at her. To her left, on the ground was a group of people surrounding, a man in khaki pants and a long sleeve button down red formal. His hair was a rich brown, which covered his eyes. He lay against the wall, pain on his face. _It can't be…._

She closed her eyes and covered her ears. "This is all just a dream. I am going insane. This is all just a dream." Suddenly her left cheek hurt, for the pain of someone slapping her. "Ouch!" She looked up at someone who looked like an older version of Millerna, and said angrily, "Hey what was that for? That hurt!"

The woman was wearing simple yet elegant white dress with pink accents along the chest and bottom. She had her golden blonde hair was pulled back, with a few loose strands. Her eyes were a grayish blue, and she had a smile on her face. Suddenly the woman pulled her from the bed by Hitomi's right hand, to make her stand on the ground. When Hitomi's feet hit the floor, she noticed the warmth coming from the wooden floor. Hitomi was shocked to see an elegant sea-green nightgown on her body. She looked down at the detail that the night gown had, it wasn't revealing and fit her well. There were little white beads in pretty artistic vines that went all around her chest and straps. The woman with out notice, continued to pull her to the window, and pulls back the curtains. The room was filled with the light of a gorgeous sunset, the Mystic Moon hung in the sky above. Wide eyed and shocked by the gorgeous view. _Gaea….. Fanela…. _"How did I get here? I should….be dead….."

"We know. We saw….." the voice she longed to hear again said.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Yay – 2 chapters in 1 day so far. Hubby got home. Going to eat dinner, play some SC2, and try to squeeze in another before bed 3 3 Please review! 3 Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 11:

"We saw it all," she heard him speak.

_They saw me NAKED!_ She starts to blush from the thought of it. She could feel the heat building on her face and chest. She forced herself to turn to face them. Looking at each one, one by one, she named them, "Millerna….. Dryden….Chid…Allen…..Van… Where is Merle?" They all looked at her in awe; accept Millerna who smiled in acceptance. She started to feel faint, and started to stumble back words. She closed her eyes, as she sat down back onto the bed. _How am I here?_ "How did you see me?"

Van started the conversation and explained his vision at the late morning meeting, and how he called off the meeting to go to the shrine to see Escaflowne. Dryden and Allen explained the events that happened at the shrine and how they all saw the same visions within the mist that came from Escaflowne. Millerna explained how Merle and she covered her when she came out of Escaflowne, but she was surprisingly really warm. Van jumped back in and explained that he carried her to the castle, and placed her in this room. Then Millerna and Merle looked over her and got her dressed while the others stood in the hallway waiting. Allen stated that they were discussing who she was, if she was really Hitomi, and what dangers may lay in their future. Van finished by saying Merle left summoning some dinner, and that he got absorbed in the moment and kissed her. He blushed when he stated that she threw him across the room. There was a silence that lingered.

Suddenly Merle walked into the room with six maids following her, holding covered plates and drinks in trays. Merle stopped as she saw Hitomi sitting up in the bed, and screamed, "Hitomi! I knew you would be fine! Hitomi, I missed you! We all missed you! I am so excited to have you return! She ran up to Hitomi and tackled her down on the bed with a huge hug. Merle's tail was swaying back and forth as she whispered in her ear, "He missed you a lot too, Hitomi. You were always on his mind." With that, she kissed Hitomi on the cheeks, and got off of her. She started jumping up and down in excitement as she said, "I can't wait to show you around all the stores and take you shopping! We can have a girl's day out!" She turned back at Millerna and said, "You can come too Millerna! It will be so much fun!"

Millerna replied back to Merle, "Of course we can Merle. That would fun, but let's let Hitomi settle in before we make any outings. Okay?"

_Van missed me? He thought about me all the time?_ She shocked her head and looked at everyone. "Yes, I would enjoy that." She said. She started to bite her bottom lip as she wondered what to do next.

"What are we waiting on? Let's eat! I'm starving!" Merle exclaims.

The maids start to pass out the food to everyone, including Chid's guards. Merle passed to her a covered plate and a glass of water. She placed the glass on the nightstand with the plate's cover. Underneath was a piece of white meat, some green leafy vegetable, and some sort of noodle salad. Everyone ate dinner with little chatter. Every time she glanced at Van eating at the desk, she caught him looking at her, in which he would look away. She couldn't stand how he looked. He has grown up to a very handsome man. He was slightly taller, and more built and tone. He still kept his hair the way she remembered it. _Oh how I wanted to always run my hands through that hair. _As much as she wanted to be alone with him, she knew she would be too embarrassed to do anything, and tongue tied. _How do you start a conversation with someone that you loved yet left him? I was gone for three years…._

Once the maids came back to remove the dishes, the group all returned their attention back to Hitomi. She looked at the window and saw that it was finally dark, and the sky was clear. She could see the Mystic Moon in the sky and all its stars. The ground and everything left outside was covered with snow. The vegetation was dead and depressing looking compared to the last time she was here. "Hitomi," It was Dryden. She closed her eyes knowing this was going to come.

Turning to look at him from the bed, she replied, "Yes Dryden?"

"Can you tell us what we saw? What happened to you?"

All eyes were on her. She could feel their eyes looking at her. She started to feel the pressure around her. _Alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to feel like this._ She closed her eyes and started to cry at the memory of that night. Suddenly she was in someone's arms, as they held her close to their body. _That smell. The smell of the field. Van's smell._ She grabbed onto him, and held on tight, hearing calming murmurs in her ear. She looked up and saw everyone standing up, looking at her. Everyone but Millerna, who was giving Dryden a glare of disappointment. Finally she calmed down a little bit, and spoke, still in Van's arms. "My father was driving my mother, little brother and I back from my friends, Yukari and Amano's wedding reception. It was raining, dark, and late in the night." She could see the scene in her head as clear as if it just happened, she started to gasp a little bit as she continued to speak, "My father took a corner took fast, and our car ended up flipping over and crashing. I tried crawled my way out. There was blood and glass everywhere. I tried to wake up my family members, but no one would respond to me. There was so much blood." She started to shiver at the remembrance of the blood. _Why does everyone have to die around me?_

"Hitomi, it's okay. You don't have to continue. It's okay. Shh!" Van whispered in her ear as she grabbed on tight.

"No, I have to get this off of my chest. You guys want to know what you saw." She whipped off her tears with the sleeve of her night gown and tried to focus on continuing. "I called the emergency. When the help came, they tried to get them out. When they did, they declared all three of them dead." _That's the night I became alone. _Everyone was silent, waiting for her to continue on. "The other scene was me on my bed, in my room, crying. I was alone without any family or friends, since Yukari and Amano moved away for school." She took her left arm and placed it on her throat, "The last scene was me trying to take a bath to calm myself on my eighteenth birthday, which I guess is today. But instead, I got "trapped" inside the water as if I was trapped under ice, but the water was warm. I tried to fight my way out, and I thought that I died…" That last word must of hit a nerve with Van, cause he squeezed her tightly for a few seconds, and then relaxed a little bit.

"Hitomi, did you have any visions?" Chid came up to the bed, and looked at her with his innocent blue-green eyes.

She looked at him, and then at Van, as he relaxed his grip on her, to look into her eyes. She gave a nerviest smile and told them everything she had seen, and what she had done in the last vision. The room was silent, as the group looked at each other.

Allen finally spoke, "So my feelings were right, something is going to happen, that is why Sora, Folken, and Varie have brought her back to Gaea. I don't know what the thing is in the forest you saw Hitomi, but whatever is going to happen, you and Van, and all of us have to prepare ourselves."

Merle looked at Allen, "I told you not to say anything negative, and here you are ruining the night. I hope you enjoy farther ruining Hitomi's birthday." She growled at him and then out her hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "I'll make sure you will have the best birthday party ever! Millerna, want to plan it with me?" Merle turned to Millerna.

"Of course! As long as it is okay with Van and Hitomi!" They turned to look back at Hitomi, and Van.

She could hear Van's heart beating fast, "Yes. It is completely fine. How about this weekend?"

"What about Hitomi's tattoo?" Dryden spoke.

_What tattoo? I got a tattoo? _"What tattoo are you talking about Dryden?"

"When you came out of Escaflowne, you were naked. On your back is a huge tattoo of silvery white angel wings, which goes all the way down to your buttocks."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How can I have a tattoo? Unless…._ "It must have been something I gotten in one of my visions or Escaflowne, I didn't have it when I was on the Mystic Moon."

"A gift?" Van asked, looking down at her.

"I guess so."

"What about what you did to Van?" Allen asked, with his arms crossed in front of him.

She felt Van flinch again, and his hold around her loosened even more. She saw the hurt in his eyes. _What did I do to him? _"What did I do?"

"Only flung him across the room when he tried to kiss you." Allen replied.

_Did I just sense amusement from Allen's tone? How did I fling Van when I was unconscious? I'm so lost. What is happening to me? Why are all of these things happening to me?_

"I didn't mean to. I mean, I don't know what is happening to me." She starts to shake. _I don't want to be alone. Why would I push Van away? I just want to be a normal girl, a normal woman. Why are all these crazy things happening to me? I have no family, my friends think I am crazy and now, Van is afraid? Why? I just wanted to normal birthday. _Tears start following once again, her body shakes violently. _I don't want to be alone._ Blackness floods her vision once again. "I don't want to be alone…. Van…"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I answered your requests - a long chapter. (Even though I believed I cut the others to make sense/switch POVs). I can't sleep again, so there may be another chapter before I lay my head down to rest to dream up more plots 3 3 3 Please review – so I will have presents to look at! 3


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! It is you guys that keep me want to write more and more. I love reading all of the reviews I get also. Thanks to all of my fans! Please read and review**.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 12:

Millerna requested that Hitomi needed to be left alone and rest. She gave Van some medicine to help Hitomi to relax and have an easy sleep if she went into another panic attack. He thanked and smiled at her as she led the group of friends out of the room, with Allen being the last one to leave. He looked at Van and Hitomi, and then shook his head as he closed the door. Van watched him, and a smirk came across his face. _Ha! He's jealous. I thought he would move on by now ever since it was clear Hitomi claimed me in the end, before she left. But she did leave…. _He sighed. He has been waiting to be able to be alone with her since she has woken up, and now he is, but she is asleep again.

He tucked Hitomi back into bed. _It is a good thing Millerna and Merle helped me lay her back down. I will have to thank them again for all of their help and what they have done for me. _He turns around and decides to pull the couch over to the bed side, along with the second end table. Satisfied with his accomplishment, he grabbed some spare paper and an ink pen from the desk drawer, and returned to the couch. He watched her breathe slowly in thought about the whole situation.

He wanted to draw and write down what he should get her for her birthday. _She deserves something special. Something unique that no one on Gaea would have. _He sighed from rejecting everything he thought of. _I don't know anything about women's fashion. Maybe I should ask Merle and Millerna about what to give her. And tell them that they can actually plan the party, since I really didn't get a chance to answer them._

He yawned and glanced outside. The sky was pitch black, making all the stars shine brighter then usual, and have a clear view of the Mystic Moon and its moon. _It's getting late, but I don't want to leave her alone. Maybe I should send a guard to get a head handmaiden to watch over her while I go back to my room. But I don't want to leave her side. She doesn't want to be alone, and being with someone she doesn't know may make her uneasy and make things worse. _He sighed at the realization at the situation he was in. _I need to get my rest for tomorrow's meetings or I'll be useless during them, and I can't prolong the meetings anymore. I need to be able to lead my kingdom and these meetings well, yet I want to be around her as much as possible. _

His thoughts were broken from the sniffling noises that came from the bed. He blinked and glanced up at Hitomi. She was starting to cry while her right hand started grabbing the pillow, as if she was trying to squeeze it until she couldn't anymore. He put down that ink pen on the end table, and went to sit down next to her. He instinctively placed his left hand on her back and gently shocked her. "Hitomi. I am here. Hitomi. Wake up! You are having a bad dream." He whispered to her. Her eyes opened slowly, all red from the tears. She instantly grabbed onto him with both arms wrapped around his waist, her fingers digging into his back as if she was holding her dear life.

"Oh Van! I am sorry about earlier! I don't know what I did to you, but I am sorry." Her voice was all raspy from the crying and her quick breathing. "Please forgive me. I don't know what is happening to me. I didn't mean anything I did. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be…" She let out a loud cry, and with every tear, it was tearing his heart inside. He hated to see her like this. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. I am sorry I ever left Gaea, as soon as I returned back to the Mystic Moon, things started to become worse, and I missed you so much. I didn't know what I had with you until I left and was without you. And then…." She moved her head so her face was hidden from him, buried within the curves of his chest. He tightened his grip on the broken bundle that he cradled in his arms, and put his chin on her head.

He moved his right hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. "It's okay. I am here. I am not going anywhere. I promise. You can stay here on Gaea, in Fanelia, in this castle" –_in my bed perhaps?_ He blushed at the thought, "as long as you want."

She pulled back a little bit, and he released his grip on her just as much, to look at him in the eyes. Her light brown hair was down and framed her face, which was soaked with tears. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Van, I just want to be here with you. That is what I want. I want to live here, and spend the rest of my life on Gaea with you and all of our friends." He smiled at her, for that is what he wanted also. She started to blush, and to his amazement, he was too.

He let go of her and put some space between them. Van grabbed her hands within his, and looked down at them, nerviest and unable to come up with the words to tell her next. After a few moments silence, he tried to speak, but his voice broke. He could feel her eyes looking at him. _Come on Van, you can speak in front of your whole people of Fanelia, and you can lead a global meeting of officials from all over Gaea, but you can't speak to the one person you have thinking about nonstop ever since she left? _He glanced up, and saw that she had a confused look on her face. _At least she is calming down. But I have to say this, or I will regret something else for a long time._

"Hitomi…." He forced himself to look into her eyes, "I know we have a lot to catch up since we have been apart for the past three turns, " He felt her hands flinch, "But I need to ask you something….." He glanced down at their hands once again. _Oh great, I am tongue-tied once again. Why does she always do this to me?_

"What is it Van?"

Gathering up the courage once again, he looked back into her bright green eyes, "Hitomi, would you do the honor of courting me?"

She pulled back her hands, and jumped onto him, making him fall backwards onto the bed, with the weight of Hitomi on top him. There was a huge smile on her face as she held his face, "Oh Van! I would love to court you! I was afraid this whole time that you have moved on! Yes Van! That would be perfect!"

_Wait. She thought that I moved on? _"Hitomi, how can you think that? I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time you were gone, and when I figured out that you were, well, you. I couldn't stop fighting the urge to want to be able to hold you, to tell you what I should have told you before you left. I didn't even know that you would wake back up… And that tore my heart thinking about it…." _I can't believe I just said that. _

A tear started to reform by her right eye, he instinctively took his right finger and brushed it off. "SShhh, don't cry. Everything is fine now."

"I am sorry I did that to you Van… but I am glad you told me." She released his face, her face was at ease, and slid to his left side. She rested her head on the left side of his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Her hair spread out all over him, engulfing him with her sweet smell.

A smile came onto his face. _This is what I have been wanting… been waiting to have a chance to have this moment with her…._

They discussed what happened in the past three years. The re-growth of Fanelia after it was rebuilt. He told her how Millerna ended up asking Dryden to remarry her, how Allen have been living with his sister, Celena and helping her coop with life, how Merle has been promoted to his First Assistant and helped him with running the country, and how Chid is now the King of Ferid, even though he gets help from his monk advisors also. He told her that his council of advisors has been pressuring him to find a queen before his eighteenth birthday in the up coming spring. Hitomi was shocked that they would pressure him to do such thing. He told her it wouldn't be for love, but for politics and to give the country an heir to the throne.

They were silent for a few minutes, but Hitomi ended up continuing the conversation by telling him about herself on the Mystic Moon. She explained that with the death of her family, of her feeling alone and depressed, that she didn't end up going to a university. She explained to him how she kept herself busy to try to prevent herself from the alone and depressed feelings, by running a lot, which she always ended up back at her high school track field. She said that she picked up many different hang-to-hand combat styles, archery, and even sword fighting, to be able to fend for herself and to keep her self busy also. She told him how she didn't stay at temples or shrine too long, in fear that anyone she got close to would disappear also. This made him hold her closer.

Hitomi explained to him that she left because she felt like she needed to close a chapter in her life on the Mystic Moon and she thought that he didn't really love her. This made him flinch. She continued in explaining she didn't want to stay if it wasn't going to last, even though she was going to miss Gaea, Fanelia, all of her friends, and him.

Van closed his eyes and he remembered their last words together, their goodbyes.

"_I won't ever forget you, even when I'm old. I won't forget you, I promise!"_

"_Hitomi….."_

He looked down at her face, and took his right hand to her chin, and brought her gaze up to meet his. "Hitomi. I didn't have the courage to tell you how I really felt. I didn't want to force you to stay and to drop everything you had in your world, to be with me. I believed if you really wanted to stay, you would, so I didn't pressure you to."

She gazed down at his hand, and then back into his eyes, with a shocked look at her face, "So we thought we knew what was better for the other, yet we both had feelings for each other and waited – wanted – for the other to make a move, and in the end we tortured each other with the decision that was made because of our own stubbornness and caring about how the other's feelings."

He too came to the same conclusion. _Our own stubbornness to wait for the other to make the first move – to confirm that they too had the same feelings is what in the end hurt us both. _He smiled, "Yes. I believe that is right." He let go of her chin, and they continued to lay there, with her head on his chest once again.

"Van?"

Without looking down, he replied, "Yes Hitomi?"

"Thank you. Thank you this conversation. It means a lot to me."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you too for having it with me." 

They laid there in silence watching the sky through the window. He heard the fire crackling from the fireplace. _This is where I belong. I never want this moment to end. _ And those were the last thoughts he had as they both silently fell asleep in each others arms.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I hope I answered a lot of your requests – they finally got their alone time, and caught up some. Depending on how far I get with the next chapter before I start feeling sleepy, I may add another one before bed. If not, I got all my week chores done already – YAY – and already told my husband that I want to just sit at home tomorrow (well today now, since it is 12:30am CST) and just listen to my music and plot/write more of my fanfic. ^.^ So there may be a lot of updates tomorrow before the weekend comes. I can't wait for this weekend, because my husband said he will finally read what I have written so far - even though he is always making fun of me by randomly saying "Oh Van""Hitomi""Van!'"Hitomi!"" x2 (He thinks the anime has them repeat each others names too much – lol) W/E – Well, please review, and I hope you read again soon!


	13. Chapter 13

ly I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 13:

She stretched out her hands, and gripped the edges of her pillow. Realizing where she was, she sat up and opened her eyes.

The sun was shining into the window, which looked like it was about midday, and the little snow they got was slowly melting. She looked around the room for a sigh of _him, _but he was no where to be seen. "Van?" She didn't hear a reply. A piece of paper caught her eye, and she glanced down at the end table. _A note?_ She scrambled out of bed, went over and grabbed it.

To her amazement, she was able to read it:

_Dearest Hitomi,_

_The sun risen over the trees and I must sadly go to get ready for a day worth of meetings. I am sorry I have to leave to alone like this, but you were sleeping too peacefully for me to be able to want to wake you up. I hope you are not mad at you for leaving alone without saying goodbye._

_It looks like the stars have blessed us with a nice day. There isn't a cloud in the sky. Feel free to go wherever you would like. _

_I am going to assign a maid to you, just ask the guards stationed outside your room to summon her. Her name will be Anya. She will be able to help you finding you some clothes and help you with measurements. If there is anything else that you want, she will be able to help you. _

_I'm sorry I won't be available to show you around myself, and to give you a tour of the castle and of Fanelia itself. When the time permits, I promise I will take you if you would like. _

_I would be very appreciative you if could join us at the supper following the last meeting. _

_Until then, I must send you my greatest regrets and wishes,_

_Van Slanzar de Fanel_

She sighed. _So I am left alone until tonight. Well I might as well meet this maid so I can get some clothes. Then I guess I will find something else to do until later on this afternoon. _She went to the window, with the letter still in her left hand. She pulled back her hair with her right hand, and tucked it behind her ear. _The snow should be gone by the time I get measured and dressed. Maybe I can go outside for a run, or maybe find a place to some sword work. _She smiled at that thought. _It would be nice to stretch my muscles._

She went folded the letter and placed it in the desk drawer, hoping no one would find it. She walked over to the door, and stuck her head out of it. She was shocked to see to Fanelian guards in dark leather armor and cap. Their shoulders wore a red banner with a motif of its crest that represented the stylized head of a flying dragon. The crest was all golden and etched in the middle was a backward serpent "S". Attached to each of their waist, was a sword in it's sleeve, and they both wore a red cape, with Fanelia's crest in the middle, on their backs.

Both were at attention, looking forward and didn't notice her looking at them with the door open. "Excuse me?" The blonde head glanced behind him, and then turned around to face her. The brown haired guard glanced at her but continued to look forward.

'Yes, my lady. Is there anything I can do for you?" The blonde said politely, his voice a medium tenor. He looked slightly younger then her, and had deep green eyes. Along his right cheek was a scar that looked like a cut and went up just below his eye.

She blushed at the politeness and title he given her. This caused her to forget what she was going to ask. _What was the maid's name?... Anna?... Annie?...Anya? That's right, Anya. _ She finally came back to her senses and replied, "I was told to ask either of you if you could summon my maid that Van….err… Lord Van has assigned me?"

He smiled and bowed slightly. "Of course, my lady, I will be right to it. Is there anything else you would like?"

Her stomach started to growl. She blushed as the two guards snickered. Looking at the ground, she replied, "I am a little hungry. Is it possible to get some food sent to my room?"

"Surely, my lady. May I assist you with anything else?" he bowed slightly once again.

"By chance, what are your names?"

The blonde blushed at such question, and replied, "My name is Juan, and my partner is Eder. We will be your main guards ordered by King Van. Kofi and Seth will be our replacements during the other shift. We will assist you with any thing you need, and to protect you if needed."

She smiled, happy to know that she as getting taken care of, and for them to give her their names. She bowed in reply, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. It is an honor to have you two assigned to me."

The two guards exchanged looks, baffled at what they just witnessed. "Surely Lady Hitomi, it is a greater honor to us. Now if you excuse me, I will go summon Anya for you and to tell her to send word to have some food sent to your room."

She smiled, "Thanks again." And shut the door, leaning her back to it. _Now that was an awkward moment. _

Hitomi went back to the window, and watched the scene outdoors. Even though it was mid-winter, it looked like a nice day. The snow was almost gone, and she could see a few guards making their rounds on the outskirts of place, near the fence along the forest edge.

A knock came from the door, Hitomi turned around just in time to see a teenaged girl open the door by a crack, and peek in, "My Lady, is okay if I enter?"

"Sure. Come right in. You must be Anya. I am Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi smiled and did a quick slight bow towards her.

Adya walks in and closes the door behind her. She wore a simple tan maid uniform, with a red apron. Her head was covered with a golden cap, which her jet black straight shoulder length hair stuck out of. She had deep blue eyes and ivory skin. Her lips were small like her nose. Adya bowed in reply, and with a blush on her face she replied, "Madam, I don't know how to word this but, the whole castle knows who you are. By the end of the day, the whole kingdom of Fanelia will know that you have returned. There are many songs and stories about you and Lord Van, and how your love defeated Dornkirk's Atlantis machine and helped end the war. It is an honor to be assigned to be your maid, and be able to work in the castle."

Shock and lost for words, Hitomi stood there. _There are stories about Van and I?_ "Really? Stories and songs – about Lord Van and I? I am just a girl from the Mystic Moon"

"You are more then that Lady Hitomi. All the eligible princesses and women of Gaea are jealous that you were able to capture King Van's heart, even after all of these years. You do know both his advisors and many other kingdoms have sent many here to have a chance to be able to claim it, and become Queen of Fanelia. Right?" The young woman asked her, searching for the answer.

_Even after all of these years… I am glad to be able to return, and happy Van and I talked last night. I sure hope his advisors and the kingdom will support me…_ She sighed. She turned around, went over to the bed, and placed her hand on the post. "I was told, but I didn't know all of those details…." _Am I even worthy to be at his side? No, Hitomi. Stop thinking like this. Of course you are. _

"Oh! I am sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

Hitomi turned around, and saw Anya bowing on the ground, with her head touching the floor. Shocked, Hitomi walked up and kneeled down beside her, putting her right hand on the maid's back. "Please don't. I am sorry. I am not use to formalities. Please, you didn't offend me. Don't worry about it. I just want to give you my thanks for coming here to help me. Now, how about something to eat? And then after getting me out of these clothes and prepare for tonight's dinner."

Anya glanced up at her, 'Yes, My Lady—"

"It's Hitomi. Just Hitomi."

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Blah. Okay I know the letter from Van sounds cheesy. I wrote three chapters today and have been going over each on, and rewriting some parts….. his letter being the most major part. Le sigh. Once I am happy with the other two, I will post them, but until then: Read often, Review lots ^.^ Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 14:

After a good meal, a nice hot bath, and a few hours with the lead seamstress and her two assistants, she was finally able to roam the castle. Even though she wasn't too keen of having four people randomly taking measures and throwing pieces of fabrics on her while she was naked, she was glad to have it all over with and soon have a full closet of outfits "fit for a young lady". She requested to have a few outfits made to allow her to be able to exercise outside. After some arguing and reasoning, she explained that she needed something loose and short or else she would be restricted and may end up ruining something. The main seamstress agreed, not wanting to see one of her gorgeous gowns ruined because "she wanted to play outside".

Hitomi was happy with what was designed for her and it was perfect for her to do all of her favorite activities. They made her a set of one piece tunic dresses that were a rich green with a golden trim and belt. The tunics were designed for her to be able to step into it, allowing the bottom to be a skort, a shorts-skirt hybrid. She wore one of them, with one of the many pairs of shoes made for her, these were normal leathery brown.

She stepped out of her room, which she met Eder and Juan at their posts next to her door. She smiled at them and said, "Can anyone of you take me to your training grounds? I want practice some of my swordsmanship for exercise before it gets too late."

Their eyes went wide as they looked at her in shock, and then at each other. "Excuse me, My Lady, but why would you want to go there? We can take you to the art room, or the music room, or perhaps the garden if you want to go outside, but everything is dead."

She looked at Juan and with a little annoyance in her voice she asked, "Can you please just take me to your training ground? I promise I won't stay there long, and I will be careful."

"A training ground is not for ladies like you, Madam." He replied concernedly.

"I am a lady from the Mystic Moon. Women are allowed to practice and spar there. Now if you will not lead me to your training grounds, then I will find it myself, alone." She said angrily. _I am not going to be a typical trophy "lady" and stay inside all day, as if they were afraid of the sun. I am going to continue on doing them because I want the disciple and exercise._

Juan looked at Eder and nodded. "Fine. I will take you. But you have to be careful, and I have to make sure you make it back to get ready before dinner."

"Agreed."

Juan led her down many halls, twists and turns. She saw many guards throughout the halls and a few maids busy doing their errands. All of the guards and maids wore the same uniform that Juan and Anya did. _This will make it harder to remember names around here, even though it's good that Van has them in uniform._

She was impressed with how the castle looked and how it was kept up. Everything matched each other: the designs along the ceilings and on the doors, the paintings of the fields, the past Kings and Queens, and Escaflowne, There were shelves with different artwork and tables with flowers in vases. Everything was simple yet elegant – which was perfect for Fanelia's castle. She stopped in front of a painting of Escaflowne standing in the fields of Fanelia, above it was a beautiful white dragon. Juan noticed she stopped, and turned to see what she was looking at. "Juan. I never saw a white dragon here. They exist?"

"That is the God of the Sky, Escaflowne. He looks after Fanelia," he replied.

"You mean they both share the same name?" she was shocked at this discovery.

"Yes, My Lady. They do. The King of Fanelia is the Dragon King afterall. Legend states that the Escaflowne Ispano's guymelef is the God's blessing upon us to bring balance among Gaea. That is why only the Fanelia's royal blood can control it. That is why it is important for Fanelia to have a queen and an heir." He said smiling at her.

_A white dragon. "_Thank you. I would love to hear or read more about it later. The legend sounds very interesting." She smiled back at him.

They continued on and finally ended up in a huge dojo with windows that viewed an opening for a large training ground. Inside the dojo were racks of many different types of weapons – from long to short swords, poles, maces, shields, spears, and weapons she never seen before. Outside in the training ground were practice dummies and a few other target practice pieces.

There were about twenty men in the dojo, all dressed in tan, and they were either sparring or watching others do so. Amongst the men, was a man dressed like Juan, but had hard dark grey shoulder pads and a matching pointy helmet, with a large golden crest in the front. He had dark brown hair that was shorter, and didn't go beyond his ears. He had a few battle scars on his face, which he showed no expression.

Juan stopped before they went in, and looked at Hitomi. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking me here."

He gave her a wry smile, and walked in. Hitomi followed in after him. As they were walking across the floor, Hitomi heard the clashing noises and grunts begin to slow down and stop. She glanced away from Juan, and noticed that everyone was watching her. _It's like they never seen a woman before. Great. Way to bring more attention to yourself Hitomi._ She stumbled, bumping into Juan, and falling backwards onto her butt. Blushing, she closed her eyes. _Way to make an entrance._ There were some chuckles, but Hitomi jumped back, startled from the loud laugh she heard. She opened her eyes to see where the source was coming from and found out it was the man that was dressed different. Juan turned around, and gave her his hand, giving her a stern look.

"You must be Lady Hitomi. I am General Gilderoy, and this is my dojo and these are my men. How may I assist you?" The man said in his deep bass voice, while trying to fight chuckling some more.

"I request to be able to practice my swordsmanship, General Gilderoy. You see I have practiced many arts of hand to hand combat, sword fighting and archery, including running, while I was away for three turns. I would like to be able to continue my training here, if you would grant me permission." She replied, slightly bowing to him.

There were mumbles coming from the surrounding men. She waited for his response before she stood back up completely. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea afterall. Maybe I should of waited to ask Van permission to have accesses. Too late now._

"Get up My Lady. I normally wouldn't allow such thing in my dojo while I am in charge, but since you are a war hero and friend of Kind Van, I suppose so. Don't think my men will go easy on you just because you are a lady, from the Mystic Moon or not. "The man gave her a slight smile but returned back to his expressionless stare.

"Thank you General Gilderoy. Thank you very much." She was ecstatic.

"I will assign you to a sparring partner. Your first sparring partner will be Kayden, our newest recruit. Pick any weapon you choose, just return it when you are ready. If you need any help or have any questions, feel free to ask me. Don't get hurt or will be my skin once King Van finds out. Allowing a woman…."he turned around and started to walk away. "What are you guys looking at? Get back to work. Kayden, get ready to start sparring with Hitomi." He yelled out loud to the other men.

"I will be at the door when you are ready to leave." Juan whispered to her. Then he walked to the door and turned to watch her.

_Great. A babysitter. Men….. Well at least I got my way and got permission. Now to find a sword…._

She went along the racks, picking up different shapes and sizes of swords. She finally came across a light and long thin one-handed sword. It felt nicely in her hands as she switched the blade back and forth between them. The hilt and blade had no special etchings. It was a plain practice sword, but it was good enough for her. She walked around and found a tall thin young man, a little younger then her, alone in the corner wielding a standard two handed sword. _That must be Kayden. I sure hope so at least._ She walked up to him. He had dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He looked angry at the sight of her, and refused to look her in her eyes when she came to talking distance.

"Are you my sparring partner, Kayden?" She asked politely.

"Unfortunately" he grumbled to her.

_This is going to be a beginning of a good friendship. I can tell. _She thought sarcastically and prepared her ready stance.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Ok, this chapter is the way I want it. Next Chapter: FIGHT! LOL The enemy is about to make its entrance – tbh in 2 - 3 chapters. Like I said, I am planning on having this story be long – but it's going to be well worth it, I promise ^.^ Well it is 2:30am CST, I am tried and going to bed. I hope you enjoyed these two new chapters I updated tonight, and I hope to give you 2 more tomorrow (well within 24 hrs). Thanks again! Read often and Review please - ^.^


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

**Thanks Inda and thepinkmartini for your reviews and support ~ I'll make the edits when I have some down time between chapters. I'm trying to make edits without having to spam everyone's inboxes….. **

Thank you for taking time to read my first fanfic. Please remember review afterwards. Thank you to all of my fans!

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 15:

He looked at her disappointedly. "Is that all you got?"

She glared at him. _What a jerk. Who does he think he is?_ "No. I am just warming up," she growled.

They have been attacking, defending, dodging, and reflecting each other blows for a while now. One slip in her footing caused her to slightly trip and Kayden took advantage of the moment by kicking her to the ground with his right foot.

"You better stop now while you are ahead." He mocked.

She pushed herself off of the ground and picked up her sword near her, keeping Kayden in her sight. She walked back to him, and stopped once she reached the position across from him. "What is the matter with you? Why are you so angry?"

He threw back his head in laughter, and then smiled at her, "You shouldn't be here. Women don't belong on the battlefield. They belong inside. It is humiliating and a disgrace just having to fight you."

She placed herself back into a ready stance. "Then it will be a bigger disgrace when I beat you!"

"You can try."

Suddenly he roars and charges to her. He swings diagonally at her, but she steps out of the line of the attack. Hitomi pushes his weapon off to the side, and then side kicks him, causing him to stumble back. When he stopped, he placed his sword in his left hand, and held his left side with his right. "You wench!" He barked at her, pain in his face.

"What did you call me?" Hitomi's anger started to flare up.

"You heard me. You don't belong in this castle. I don't care if you were a war hero – you don't belong here." He mocked at her. Kayden smiled when he saw that it struck a nerve in her.

She growls at him with full rage, and charges. Her moves were quick and skillful, full of effort and frustration, but Kayden effortlessly moved out of the sword's path each time she tried to strike. He smiled at her, amused at her effort.

"Come now. You can't even hit me?"

She tries to strike him once more, but he meets her sword with his. They face each other fiercely, each trying to push the other back. "You don't belong with Van or have the chance to be the future queen of Fanelia. Knowing this must kills you, doesn't it? You don't have the right to call yourself a woman, seer. You should just go back to where you came from….the Mystic Moon."

_You don't belong with here…. _Those words raced in her mind. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy crawl through her veins like a bolt of lightening. Hitomi could feel herself getting more powerful. _You don't belong in this castle…_ A war cry escaped her lips as she pushed forward. Her blade kept slowly pushing closer and closer to him, causing him to panic in confusion. _You don't belong with Van…. _ A great flash of pain in the middle of her back, but disappeared as quickly as it came. She ignored it and focused on pushing more while staring at Kayden's face. She saw Kayden's face turn into shock, and he stumbled backwards while she gave him a final thrust. Kayden fell backwards, dropping his sword. She watched as he panicked, looking between her and his sword. _You should just go back to where you came from…_ She walked up to him, as he tried to crawl backwards. She smiled when his back it the wall.

"Please….. Forgive me….. I am sorry…," he pleaded, holding up his hands.

She smiled and placed her sword to his throat. "There shall be no forgiveness."

"I beg of you. Please! I didn't mean what I said! Please forgive me! I am sorry!" he whimpered.

Hitomi didn't notice the crowd of men around her in shock, whispering to each. She didn't notice the general trying to push himself through or Allen in the doorway. All she saw was herself in his hazel eyes. She gasped as she saw herself with huge angel like wings, and her eyes glowing bright light green.

Hitomi dropped her sword to the side, and knelt down. _What have become of me? What is happening to me?_ Tears started pouring from her eyes, as she covered them with her hands. She heard Kayden skirmish away, but she didn't care anymore. The great flash of pain returned and left once more. She glanced up and saw white feathers float down all around her.

"Hitomi!" a familiar voice yelled.

_What type of monster am I?_ _I was about to kill him without even thinking. All I wanted was to have a nice spar with someone and go on my way to get ready for dinner. Now I have brought even more attention to myself….. _

An arm fell on her back, its hand rested on her right shoulder. "Hitomi, can you hear me? Are you alright?" The voice whispered in her ear.

She looked up and turns towards the voice. _Allen?_

Allen wore his normal Knight Caeli of Asturia's outfit: A white long sleeve shirt, with a blue overcoat detailed with golden linings and buttons. He wore blue pants, tall black boots, and his sword and around his neck was his light pink cravat. His long blonde hair had fallen forward, framing his worried face and his sadden blue eyes.

""Allen….," she whispered. She felt dizzy all of the sudden, causing her to fall on over. She closed her eyes, and felt head land on something soft. A hand rubs her arm lightly, as she hears voices talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying. _Allen?_

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

"Oh Hitomi…."

She slowly opened her eyes. She was in her bed room, lying on top of her covers. Her eyes fell on Allen sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Allen?"

The moment she spoke his name, he looked up. "Hitomi! You're alright!" He got out of his chair and went over to her. He sat down next to her, grabbing her hands. "Please tell me if you are alright"

_Was it all just a dream? What happened?_ She looked into his eyes searching for the answers. "What happened?" she asked.

He brushed her hair back, and tucked it behind her ear. "Hitomi. You worried me. I walked in the dojo and saw everyone in a circle. When I got to the edge, I saw you sparring with a man. I asked General Gilderoy what was happening and he said that you wanted to train in the dojo, even though he tried to stop you. He partnered you up with Kayden because he thought even though he was a new recruit; he was also Van's Chief Advisor Jelh's son. He said that thought that the pairing was fair and said that I was welcomed to watch. I saw the whole thing. He mocked you and said things that a man should never say to a woman, especially in front of others. Then all of the sudden, you yelled a war cry at him and your eyes started to glow. A few moments later wings sprouted out of your back, and you cornered him against the wall. You were about to stab him but then you collapsed. I fought my way through the crowd, and tried to help you, but then you passed out."

"I was about to kill him…." She whispered.

"It's a good thing you didn't. That would cause even more problems then we have right now.'

She was shocked. _I almost killed someone. Why?_ She closed her eyes as she started to cry, as tears ran down her face, stinging her cheeks. Suddenly, she was being held by power arms. She gasped. _He feels so warm…. But Van…_

"Shhh. It's okay Hitomi. Everything will turn out alright. We will figure out what is happening to you."

_We….. I am not alone. What ever is happening to me….I am not alone._ She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Allen. Thank you."

"It's no problem Hitomi. I am glad I was there. Maybe we should put you in that birdcage after all."

_Put you in that birdcage. Birdcage…_

Suddenly she remembered:

Allen's face was in front of her, his eyes looking into hers. Then he starts hugging her and spoke in her ear, "It's a fine thing to believe in your dreams, but I'll have to lock you away in a birdcage before long….."

_Trapped. I am trapped._

She is now on a little foot bridge over a small canal, the sky was dark from the rain, and in front of her is Allen, looking down at her. He was all wet from the rain. "All I see is you Hitom. Just you." He spoke to her.

"What are you saying?" Just then, he pulls her in, and slowly places his lips onto hers.

_No. I will not be trapped. I will not be used._ Anger rushes through her. _I will be free!_

As soon as she thought those words, she opened her eyes. Allen's face was in front of hers. _You don't belong with here…. _Those words raced in her mind.

"No!" She felt a surge of energy crawl through her veins once more. Hitomi could feel herself getting more powerful. She pushed Allen, causing him to fall backwards off of the bed. She got out of bed, and walked towards the door, but before she opened it, she turned around.

"Hitomi! Don't go!" Allen yelled at her. He was trying to get out up.

"No Allen. I will not be put into a birdcage. I want to be loved. I want to belong. You could never see that! No one can!" she yelled back him.

She turned around, and ran out the door. She heard footsteps follow her as she ran down the hall. _I must escape. I must not be trapped. _She ran took turns, and jigs and jags, dodging everyone who were in the way. She could hear voices call her name. She didn't care. She wanted to escape. _They can't catch me. _

She found an exit, and escaped outside. The sky was dark. It was a partly cloudy night, but she could still see from the Mystic Moon and star shine. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran through forest. She suddenly came across the shrine and Escaflowne. _Escaflowne. God of the Sky. He will protect me._ She had the urge to climb on top of him. As soon as the thought came, she felt the same quick flash of pain appeared and disappeared once again. She saw angel feathers floating everywhere, and glanced behind her. _I have wings. Angel wings…just like Van…._ _I won't be trapped….._ Instinctively she jumped, and flew up, landing on Escaflowne's shoulders. A feeling of safety overcame her, and she slowly crawled up, leaning against Escaflowne's head. She found herself slowly drifting asleep. _Van…..Please save me…..from Allen…._

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Sorry for the late update – I have been sick all weekend. I wanted to post this before I went to bed (2am cst here - don't yell at me Inda ) My husband is stealing my car tomorrow, so if I get a good nights rest and feel better, I will update a lot more tomorrow. Good night – Review lots.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 16:

_Van…..Please save me…..from Allen…_

Those words were all he needed to hear. He was on his way to her room to meet her for dinner before he heard her call for him. He started to run down the halls to get to her room. _I'm coming Hitomi. Don't worry, I am coming. _He turned around corner and was shocked to see only Eder at his station, next to Hitomi's door. _Oh no, what now? Where _is Juan? He stopped in front of Eder, who gave him a salute. "What has happened here?"

"Lord, I can explain –", he started to say.

"Explain what?" he demanded. Van clasped his fists in anger.

"Your friend Allen carried Hitomi here, with Juan following closely behind. She was passed out in his arms. I asked him what happened and he said that she got into a fight, and passed out. He said he got there in time to prevent anything else from happening. He told me that he was going to place her in her bed and watch over her until she woke up. I told him that I was going to send word to you what happened but he insisted that it was best to not worry you and that you were suppose to meet her after your meetings were over for dinner anyhow. Since it was getting close to dinner, I figured it was fine. I am sorry Lord for disappointing you." He bowed down to the ground. "Please forgive me."

Van let out a growl. _That sneaky bastard! He just ended up in the right place in the right time, huh? I knew it! He still has feelings for her! She is mine. Why won't he understand? _A wave of jealous came over him. _ He was able to be alone with her….. _

Van walked past Eder and opened the door. He was shocked to see Adya busy making the bed. Van scanned the room and didn't see Hitomi in sight. _Where is she?_

Adya notices him, and stops placing a pillow in a pillow case. She gave him a short bow, "May I help you, Lord?"

"Where is Hitomi?" he demanded.

Her face filled with worry. "Lord, Hitomi ran off leaving this bed mess. Sir Allen followed after her, along with Juan. I was on my way here to help Hitomi get ready for dinner when this happened. I asked Eder what happened and he said that he didn't know. So I stayed here to clean up the room. I am sorry, Lord. I do not know where they went." She bowed to him.

"Thank you." Van turned around and walked towards the door. _Where did you go Hitomi?_ He grabbed this necklace and pulled it out from underneath his shirt. He held out the necklace, allowing the pendent to dangle in front of him. He visioned her in front of him. _Her face, her long light brown hair, her green eyes, her smile….._ He felt the pendent swing. _Escaflowne?_

An unknown rich tenor voice spoke in his head. _She is safe. Don't worry….._

_Who are you?_

There was no response. He growled, and opened the door. He looked at Eder, and gave him a disappointing stare. "You didn't tell me she left...We will talk later, but for now you are to send word that Hitomi and I will not make it to dinner, and if you bump into Allen, tell him that I need to talk to him."

Eder bowed down, "I am sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry for disappointing you. I will go right away." Van watched as he ran the opposite way.

_Now to go get Hitomi._ He thought as he ran the opposite direction, towards Escaflowne.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

"The Wing Goddess has awoken." A chilling alto voice spoke.

"It is time to start the next chapter of our plan," A soothing bass voice spoke.

The woman smiled as she gazed into her dragon eye. The eye was sealed within a crystal ball, to protect it's fragileness from the world. She wore an elegant black and deep green gown, with a small train. The neckline and sleeves was made out of black lace, with an etched green vines that spread from her neck to her wrists. Her hair was jet black, chopped in a frontal angle style. Her face was triangular, with small lips and deep green eyes.

Her name is Cameo and she was the daughter of the King Zephyr of the New Zaibach. She was the last of the sorcerers from the Old Zaibach and she longed for revenge of her Masters. While her father tried to win the other countries over politically, she planned out how she will torture and kill that seer and Dragon King that destroyed her life.

Cameo walked over to her father, who was looking out the giant window at the sky. He wore a black armored suit with dark green trim and a large blade on his side. His black cape had a dark green dragon's eye insignia in the middle, and golden trimming all around the edges. His hair was short and black like hers. He has a muscular slim body, with square shoulders and face. His eyes were a bright teal blue and across his right eye, was a huge scar from a dragon's claw. He stood straight and proud, as if the world was already his.

She stopped beside him and asked, "How are the negations happening father?"

"I have talked to King Van's Chief Advisor Jelh after the last meeting. He said that the other advisor agrees with our offer and we discussed when discussed when would be the best time for the wedding." He let out a small chuckle. "They won't know what hit them. Loosing their King, and leaving you with the only heir to the throne. We will gain the Fanelian blood and be able to use Escaflowne to conquer Gaea over time."

"Even if that means I have to go to bed with that disgusting…." She shuddered at the thought. "Once we have Escaflowne in our grip, no one will be able to go against our Alseides. We just need to create a pilot….Father, what about the seer? It is said the Wing Goddess has the power to make the dragon follow her wish. We have to make sure she is dealt with and eliminated. Once we have done that, no one can stop us." She turned to her father, and grinned.

"I have that all under control. Have you heard anything about Allen Schezar?" He glanced down at her.

"It is rumored that he doesn't get along with King Van that well. I remember that his sister was controlled by my masters and they made her into the Dragon Slayers commander, Dilandau. Why do you ask father?"

He started to laugh, causing her to look at him questionably. "They both are after our Wing Goddess. I have been told that they only tolerate each other because of their mutual friends, but really they are very jealous at one another, so much that they have ruined their friendship over it." He smiled back at her.

"Father. I think we have found our pilot."

"No. We have not only found our pilot, we have found a way to break up the Dragon King and the Wing Goddess. Now we need to start collecting dragon blood and meet this Allen Schezar."

She smiled as she thought about all the things she could do to him. "I'll go find him father, once I am prepared."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

Allen stood there looking up at Escaflowne, watching Hitomi lying on its shoulder. _She is the most beautiful being I have ever seen – and now she has angel's wings, just like…..Van. How can she want to be with him? Almost the whole time she was here last, he as the one who was a jerk, but magically at the end, they end up together. How can she fall for him?_

He sighed. _It's useless. No matter how much I end up comforting or saving her, she will always want him…. I knew when she returned something was going to happen, and I was right. Something is happening to her that is causing her to have these strange powers, and now she is able to grow wings! Why am I the only one that believes something big is going to happen? That something major is going to happen to Gaea once more… but I end up being the bad guy, instead of HIM._

He heard footsteps behind him. Allen turned around, with a hand on his hilt of his sword. His eyes narrowed when they met Van's glaze at him. Van was with one of his guard – _Juan is his name I believe –_ and they both drew their swords.

"What are you doing here Allen? What have you done to Hitomi?" Van yelled at him.

Allen refused to draw his sword and instead opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "I only followed her to make sure nothing else bad happens to her. I haven't done a thing to her. I found her at the dojo, where she went insane, grew wings and tried to kill your Chief Advisor Jelh's son Kayden. She passed out and I brought her to her room. She woke up not remembering what happened, I told her and she got upset, so I tried to comfort her until you come to meet her for dinner. She then flipped out, pushed me, and ran here. Now she is passed out on top of Escaflowne, and you are blaming me for all of this?"

He growled. "She called to me Allen. She begged me to save her from you. Why should I believe you?"

"Lord. What he is saying is the truth. I saw the whole thing in the dojo, and I was about to carry her myself, but Allen got her before me. Later on, I heard Hitomi yelling and when I opened the door, she ran right pass me without acknowledging me. I was about to run after to her but asked Allen what happened, and he told me that he joked and said that he wanted to put her in a birdcage, so she wouldn't get in trouble, but she flipped out and pushed him. We both chased after her, and watched as she flew on top of Escaflowne. He told me to go find you, and I did, leaving him here. Lord, Allen is telling the truth. He didn't mean any harm" Juan said to Van, bowing down as he addressed him.

_Praise the mighty sea dragon Jichia that Juan has voiced the truth. Van would have probably sent me to the dungeon for this with all of his blind rage._

"Very well. I will speak to you alone another time Allen. Right now, you both are dismissed. Go back to the castle. Let me be alone with her. I will take care of this and bring her back." Van starred at Allen, as if he was challenging him to question his authority on this matter.

"Very well, Van" He spoke.

As he walked pass Van, he heard him whisper to him, "She choose me Allen. You need to accept it and get over her."

_We will see._

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I hope I have answered many questions – this is a major chapter: Major drama, what is "wrong" with Allen, and most importantly, the bad guys. 3 Another chapter tomorrow! I hope you guys like the story so far. Please review and read often!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 17:

He looked up towards Escaflowne and let out a large sigh. _ Hitomi. What have you done this time?_

_Van. I am sorry. _Her voice rang in his head.

The clouds seemed to split open, letting out flakes of snow. _We need to get out of here before we freeze to death._ He thought to himself. "Do you want me to come up there or aer you able to come down yourself?" he asked out loud.

"I can come down myself," she said sadly.

He was amazed at the sight before him. His jaw dropped as Van watched as Hitomi stood up facing him with her right hand on Escaflowne's head. Hitomi stood with a rich green one piece tunic dress with a golden trim and belt. Her feet were covered with normal leathery brown shoes. Van could see that her face was red from tears and her hair flowed in front of her. On her back were two gorgeous long white wings, just like his. _So it is true….she has wings…. Just like me….but why?_

She jumped down and as she fell, she seemed to slowly float down. He walked forward and caught her, holding her close in her arms. Her hair and wings engulfed him as he closed his eyes from the feeling.

"Van. I am sorry. I just…..I don't know what is happening to me. I got scared and came here." She whispered to him. He could feel her starting to cry as tears fell on his shoulder.

He lifted his head off of Hitomi's shoulder, and grabbed her chin with his right hand, forcing her to bring her head up, to meet her eyes with his. He stared into her green eyes and whispered, "Let's get you inside before we both catch a cold. We will figure out what's happening to you. I am going to talk to Dryden and Chid to see if they have any ideas"

A snowflake fell on her nose, and she giggled. A smile came upon her face, "Okay. Let's do that." Suddenly wing disappeared around them, as white feathers fell everywhere, dancing with the snow flakes that were lightly falling. She let out a gasp, and he looked at her worriedly. "It's okay, Van. I am fine. Thank you for coming here."

He let go of her chin and grabbed her hand, to his amazement, it was warm. He decided not to question her about it and led them back to the castle. _Hitomi, I don't know what I am going to do with you. _

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

Allen was in his room as he watched Hitomi and Van holding hands, walking past his window. His blood raced with anger as he cringed from the sight. _Why did she react that way to me in her room? What is the matter with me? I shouldn't be pursuing someone else's….. No, she just got here and they aren't official….. I still have a chance to show her…._

A knock came from his door. _Who would that be at this time of night?_ He let out a sigh, and walked to his door. Taking a deep breathe in, he straightened up his posture and opened the door.

A woman was at his door. She wore an elegant black and deep green gown with a neckline and sleeves was made out of black lace and etched green vines that spread from her neck to her wrists. Her hair was jet black, chopped short in a frontal angle style. Her face was triangular, with small light pink lips and deep green eyes. _Who is this beauty? I have never seen her before….._

"Hello. My name is Cameo, princess of the New Zaibach, daughter of the King Zephyr. Do you happen to be Allen Schezar?" she smiled at him.

He nodded, "Yes, My Lady. I am Allen Schezar, one of the Knights Caeli of Asturia. How may I help you?"

She curtsied, "I was told that you knew a lot about King Van de Fanel, and that you both fought together in the Great World War. Would you please grace me with your knowledge?"

_What does she want do with me? _ "Umm. Sure. Would you like to come in? I just had some tea delivered. We can sit down and chat, but not for long, because it is getting late already." He bowed slightly, and held back the door for her to walk through. Once inside, he peeked his head out the door and saw no one but a few guards doing rounds. Satisfied, he came back in, and closed the door behind him.

He turned towards her. She was already sitting next to the fireplace, looking at the fire dancing within. "Why do you want to know about him?" he asked.

She chuckled. "You see, it hasn't been announced yet, but I am arranged to marry him in the spring."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

"What do you mean, Dryden?" he demanded.

"Are you familiar with the Gadarasarian Ancient Dragon Ballad and the legend of your kingdom?" Dryden asked. He was sitting in the desk in his room with lots of books and scrolls spread out all over it.

"Yes. My mother use to sing it to me all the time. What does all of that to do with Hitomi?" he starred at Dryden, unable to follow what he was implying.

"There is a passage that states "Escaflowne will be resurrected by the Wing Goddess from the Mystic Moon". It also states that the Wing Goddess will resurrect the dragon armor and leads Gaea to a new world. The dragon armor will lay waste to all of Gaea and vanish. Her desire and wish can make the dragon change the world. Well the Fanelia was entrusted with Escaflowne Ispano's guymelef is the God's blessing upon us to bring balance among Gaea because it holds it's materialized power. Fanelia once was the leading country of Gaea, uniting everyone and bringing justice throughout the land when needed-"

"-But when Zaibach tried to steal Escaflowne, and burning down Fanelia, they broke the balance by conquering all of the land. So if Hitomi has been resurrected as the Wing Goddess, which means Gaea is still in trouble." Duke Chid spoke.

"That makes sense. Last time I was here, every time I doubted something, everything bad happened. It is when I believed that things were going to turn out good, is when everything good happened. But why didn't I react this way when I was last here?" Hitomi whispered.

Everyone turned to face her. _Oh Hitomi….._

"I don't know why Hitomi. There has to be a trigger or something." Dryden replied.

"What about my necklace?" Hitomi asked.

Van looked down and pulled out the necklace from underneath his shirt. He could feel the warmth from the pendent. Van took off the necklace and handed it to Hitomi. "Here. I have been meaning to return this to you."

"That's it! I totally forgot! That is the key! I read something about how the Draconian created the Ispano to guard the dimension between Gaea and the Mystic Moon and to create a something that would allow the Sky God Escaflowne guard Gaea from ending up like Atlantis on the Mystic Moon. It is said that they created a key to unlock Escaflowne's true power and hid it on the Mystic Moon. Somehow you ended up with the key." Dryden explained.

"That's why the pendent reacted to Escaflowne when you were last here. It all makes sense now!" Van exclaimed.

Hitomi put her hands on his and looked into his eyes. She closed her eyes and closed his hand. "No. I want you to keep it. You are the King of Fanelia, and you are the pilot of Escaflowne. If Gaea is going to be in trouble soon and this is the key to unlock Escaflowne's true power, then you should have it with you." She smiled and opened her eyes, and starred into his.

"So that is why only the Fanelia's royal blood can control it, isn't Dryden?" he asked.

"And that is why it is important for Fanelia to have a queen and an heir…." Chid whispered.

_A queen and an heir….._

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling well the past few days and my husband's birthday was yesterday. Here is the chapter I wanted reedit and post. I will probably post another chapter before the day is over. Tell me what do you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 18:

"Lord Van. I know it is late but there are matters that need to be discussed with you before you depart for the night."

Van growled. He was about to lie down for the night after walking Hitomi to her room, and a knock came from his door. Opening it, he soon realized, was a mistake. His Chief Advisor, Jelh was at his door and wanted to discuss subjects with him, which couldn't wait until the next day.

"Fine. Come in. This better not take all night, we both know tomorrow is another day full of meetings." He spoke sternly.

He nodded to his guards and opened the door further, allowing room for Jelh to walk in. Jelh was a stringy looking man, thin and tall. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, and wore a dark grey robe with red and golden ascents, and a golden belt. His face was full of anger, and Van wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever he was about to talk about.

Van closed the door after him and walked to the set of chairs near the fireplace. Jelh followed, and they both sat down. Van placed his arms on the arms of the chairs, and starred at Jelh. "Please start."

"It's about that "woman" you found." Jelh's tenor voice spoke with authority.

"What about her? That "woman" has a name and it is Hitomi Kanzaki, the seer from the Mystic Moon and the one who helped Gaea end its war with Zaibach." Van said sternly.

"I don't care if she is a war hero. She has no right to practice in the dojo nor to walk around in this place as if she ruled it. Did you know she almost killed my son? She used her seer powers and was about to kill him, and if it wasn't for Allen and General Gilderoy, she would of. You are lucky I don't press charges against her and throw her in jail." Jelh's spoke angrily and his face was all red.

Van grabbed onto the arms of the chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Jelh, you have no right to speak to me with that tone and without title. Lady Hitomi is an honored guest at this castle and in this country, and I have given her permission to do what she pleases. Yes, I have heard of what happened in the dojo before dinner, and if I am not mistaken it was your son who was speaking to her very rudely and declaring things untrue. What your son, Kayden said to her was uncalled for and he had no right saying them, and if he is lucky, he will placed in the kitchen as a worker before I am through with him. Do I make myself clear?" Van starred him down, watching every twitch in Jelh's face at every mention of Hitomi.

"Lord, how can you take this news so lightly? Your "honored guest" almost killed your Chief Advisor's son and yet you dismiss it, and instead support her? Is she using her seer powers to make you blind, Sire?"

"No. I have already dealt with Hitomi and have taken care of the situation. I am shocked that you are questioning my judgment and how I am running things. I assure you that it will not happen again." Van loosened his grip and waited for Jelh's response. There was a slight pause of silence as Van searched Jelh's eyes on what he was about to talk about.

"So the rumors are true after all," Jelh whispered under his breath, smiling at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What rumors are we talking about Jelh? You know I frown upon such things." Van demanded.

Suddenly, Jelh started to laugh, surprising Van because he has never seen he man in this state. "I overheard Merle talk to a maid – I believe it was Adya – that you and "Hitomi" are "official". The other advisors and I have talked about this matter and do not approve of this pairing. We forbid you from continuing your relationship with her, and shudder at the thought of her one day become queen and produce an heir of Fanelia-"

"-That's enough Jelh. I will not hear of this matter any longer. If I choose to court and potently marry Hitomi, then that is my decision and is within the realms of the agreement that you and the rest of the advisors put on me. The agreement was that I was allowed to court and marry anyone but if I turn eighteen turns and not yet married, then you guys could arrange a marriage for me. What is the matter with me wanting to court Hitomi?" he demanded, striking his right chair arm with his fist.

"Sire. Hitomi may be a war hero but she is not royalty. We agreed that you may court and marry any royalty before you turn eighteen, or we will arrange a marriage for you. You are going against our agreement and the Fanelian laws that forbid such a thing. Since you are disobeying the Fanelian laws that have been establish at the beginning of Fanelia's birth, then we were forced to already arrange-'

"Jelh. I am not going to put up with this. You are saying that since Hitomi isn't royalty and I am already courting her, that I have forfeited my rights to choose who I want to marry? Shouldn't you guys want me to be happy?" Van questioned.

"Lord. Don't you want what is good for your country?"

Those words echoed within his head and he sat there is silence. _Hitomi isn't royalty…. But I need to do what is good for my country….and be happy._ "Give me until my eighteenth birthday. If I am not courting a royal, then I will fulfill my portion of the agreement. I will not break Fanelian tradition but at the same time I will not live my life unhappy. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded. _This will give me enough time to figure out what is going on with Hitomi, let alone Gaea, and find a way to make Hitomi royalty. Maybe Dryden and Millerna would know something….._

"Very well. I agree with those terms. On your eighteenth birthday you shall be married to a royal, whether it is your choice or ours. Until then Sire, do you want to meet the princess we have chosen for you if you don't end up finding a woman for yourself?" Jelh asked while smiling.

"What do you mean?" Van asked shocked.

"The princess the advisors and I have chosen for you is within this castle as we speak, Lord. Her name is Cameo, princess of the New Zaibach, daughter of the King Zephyr. King Zephyr believes it would be a great unity, forming a bond between once enemies – even though New Zaibach is nothing like the original Zaibach. He agreed that if Cameo and you get married and have a heir, that when the heir becomes of age, it can rule over both countries, forming an everlasting bond and gaining both countries many things like free trade, use of army, farm land, and machinery. This would bring so much good to Fanelia, especially after having to be rebuilt from the last war-"

"That is enough for tonight Jelh. I have much to think about after this conversation. I don't want to ignore this princess while she is here in order to prevent anything bad that may happen during our talks and negotiations. Arrange for me to meet her tomorrow for breakfast before the meetings start. I am not saying I am going to court her, all I want to do is meet her and to make this situation smoother. The princess shouldn't feel ignored within this castle, nor should Hitomi feel trapped within her room because certain men don't know how to be respectable of the differences between Gaea and the Mystic Moon, and that she is my honored guest. With that, I am dismissing you. Good night." Van starred at him with authority and daring him to question him.

Jehl stood up, and bowed slightly. "Thank you Sire. Thank you for taking your time at this late at night for me. I shall have a conversation with my son and tell him to meet with you tomorrow after all our meetings. Good night, My Lord."

Van watched him walk out of his room before he let out a big sigh. _What am I going to do? Should I follow my heart and be with Hitomi or should I do what is best for my country? There has to be a way to make Hitomi royalty….but until then I need to figure out what is happening to her and I shouldn't ignore this princess that is within my castle, at least until she leaves. _

Van walks up to his large window and watches the dark clouds coming in. The Mystic Moon and its moon were almost covered by these clouds, blocking its light and making the land dark. _ It looks like we are not going to be able to enjoy not having anymore snow after all. Those clouds sure looks like a big snow storm coming in._ He pulls out the necklace from underneath his shirt, and dangled the pendent before him, looking into it. Van sighed. So _this is the key to unlock Escaflowne's true power…. Hitomi, what am I going to do with you?_

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I have been really sick this past week and went to the doctors yesterday. I am on some serious medication and been sleeping a lot. :"( I am hoping to be able to have another chapter for you guys tomorrow if I can hold up. I am excited about how the story is starting to get rolling! Until then, read lots and review please 3


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 19:

It was early morning as Cameo watched the snow fall lightly to the ground, sipping on her herbal tea. She smiled, _Last night was great accomplishment. Soon I will have Hitomi taken care of and Van to myself. _Her lips were on the rim of the tea cup as she remembered the facial expression Allen gave last night when she told him that she is arranged to be married to Van. _He was in so much shock, and then a large smile came across his face in realization that he was at an advantage. _She gave out a small giggle, and placed the cup on her plate. _Once he gets close to her, I need to make sure he gives her the pendent in order to prevent her from using her powers….. the time will come. But for now I sit and wait for everything to fall through…_

A swift knock came from her door. Cameo placed the tea cup and its plate on the table and walked over to her cloak, which was hanging on the scan in front of her bathroom door. "I'm coming. Give me a minute" she said as she placed her black cloak around her. She smiled as she looked into the mirror at herself. Her short black angled hair lay perfectly against her deep ivory skin, which brought out her deep green eyes and small light pink lips .She wore a slimming sleeveless deep green dress, which tied around her neck with a choker. In front of the choker was a golden dragon's eye insignia in the middle. She smiled when she saw her new black boots that she got to match her cloak. Cameo did quick twirl to make sure everything was perfect. _Now let's see how the man can handle a real woman. _

She walked to her door, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Cameo opened her door, and to her surprise it was King Van's Chief Advisor Jelh that her father told her about. He was standing before her in a dark red robe with black and gold accents and a black belt. His hazel eyes were full of excitement and he had his shoulder length dirty blond hair down. Jelh gave her smile and then did a slight bow, "Lady Cameo, I am sorry if I woke you but I am here with important news."

She smiled back at him, "What news would that be Chief Advisor Jelh? Has something bad happen that required you to personally deliver the news yourself?"

"No, My Lady. Last night I had a conversation with King Van and he agreed to meet you this morning for breakfast, since you were here. I wanted to deliver this news myself since it is such short notice. Shall I tell King Van that you accept this invitation?" he asked.

_Perfect. One by one I will get his closest friends and members under my control. _She let out a small laugh, and opened the door farther. "Please come in. I have a few questions to ask before I give you an answer." _Yes, come in and let me know everything you know….._

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

Van took in a deep breathe and stood up straight with his shoulders back. He let it back out and knocked on Hitomi's door. He could feel the eyes of Eder and Juan watching him from his sides. _I hope she is already awake and I didn't just wake her up. _There was a silent moan. _Shoot….._ He turned around, not knowing whether if he should continue to knock or leave and let her sleep. _Hitomi…. Why do you always make me think unclearly…. _

"Lord, if you want us to leave a message to give to her, we can. By the looks of it, you seem like you are in a rush to go somewhere," Eder said.

Van turned to him and looked into his eyes. _I guess I could…. I don't want to wake her up and I want to make sure she gets her sleep with everything that is happening. _"Thanks for the offering." Van put his right hand into his khaki pocket and pulled out an envelope with the Fanelian seal pressed on its flap. "This is a letter I wrote to Hitomi just in case she was asleep or busy when I got here. Please make sure she gets this, either by giving it to her yourself or have Adya do it when she comes." Van put his hand out and placed the envelope into Eder's hand, leaving his hand on it for a few seconds before he let go. Van gave him a serious glare, "Please make sure she gets this. It is very important. Don't fail me."

Eder nodded his head and gave him a slight bow, "Yes my Lord. I will not fail you and make sure Hitomi gets this as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Thank you both for watching over her. Don't fail me. Now I must go." Van turned on his heel, and walked away. He could hear them say their dismissals behind him as we walked towards the study. _Please Hitomi. Forgive me for breaking our arrangements to eat breakfast together to have breakfast for another woman. I promise I will make this up to you, even if it has to be at your birthday party tomorrow. _He let out a big sigh. _I still need to talk to Chid, Dryden, and Millerna about Hitomi and making her royalty…. My mother was a High Priestess of Atlantis on the Mystic Moon and she was still considered royalty….. There is so much to do and I haven't been able to be alone with her for a long period of time without something happening….. Oh Hitomi, I am sorry I haven't been around much….._

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

Cameo smiled and nodded her head towards everyone along her way to the place Jelh was leading her. She was pleased to be able to sap out all of the knowledge from Jelh's memory so easily. _I have to make sure no one catches on to what I am doing, but since everyone thinks all of the sorcerers have been killed, this should be easy as long as I stay low. _

Jelh glanced back at her from her side and smiled. "We are almost there, My Lady and should be there in no time. I am pleased that you accepted the invitation. King Van should already be there and is delighted to finally be able to meet you."

_He will do more then to only meet me. _She smiled back at him, "Thank you. I do hope I am not causing any trouble and I am glad that an arrangement has been offered to be made."

_I will make sure that it will be fulfilled. _She let out a small giggle. Suddenly Felh stopped and to her amazement, they were before a set of large dark wooden double doors. The doors had carvings of the city with the Mystic Moon hanging above. There were dragons etched with the forest surrounding the city and giant mountains in the background. There were two guards with helmets on both sides of the door with their attention at her.

"My Lady, I assure you that you are no trouble at all. Both myself and my advisors believe that the offer given to your father is a very generous one and it is a great privileges to be able have you meet him and everyone before the decision is made. Now may we proceed inside?" He said with his left arm stretched out, gesturing to the door.

She smiled and curtsied in return. "Yes, we my proceed Chief Advisor Jelh."

Cameo watched as both guards opened both of their doors before her.

The room was large and its whole walls were covered in book shelves, from ceiling to floor. The back of the room had a huge arched window, which covered most of the back wall, just like her guest bedroom. The view outside the windows was the city and forest lines, with the mountains in the background and snow everywhere. The drapes that hung on the sides were a lush green and the floor was a deep brown. Along the back window was a large desk full of papers, scrolls and old books, with a large chair. The desk and chair were the same color as the floor, and had etchings of dragon legs on their legs. The chair was pretty large, and had the same color red as the drapes for a cushion. Along the top of the chair, was a dragon's head etched within the wood, with gold painted eyes. In the middle of the room was a small table, only big enough for two people to eat comfortably together. The table and two chairs were the same color and theme as the desk, but the chairs were slightly smaller.

There was no one inside. _What is this? Where is Van?_

She heard a slight gasp beside her. "Umm… I am sorry My Lady. I do not know where Lord Van is. He is supposed to be here right now. I am sorry My Lady. I will go find Lord Van myself. You are welcome to look around the room, read a book if you want until I return with Lord Van. I can send a maid here with some herbal tea with you want for the time being."

Cameo turned towards him, and nodded. "It's okay. I walk around and take a look outside until you return with him." _I can also see what he is studying….._

He slightly bowed to her and left, with the guards shutting the doors behind her. "I hope he doesn't make this more difficult for me….." _Yet again, I like the chase….. it makes things interesting._ She walked over to the window and watched as the snow fell down. The sky was getting lighter, making her able to see the outlines of the clouds in the sky. _Soon Allen will go to Hitomi's room and ask her to breakfast, where he will tell her the news about the "arrangement". _ She let out a small laugh. _The closer Allen gets to her, the farther she will get from Van... and with Van being busy with all of these meetings for the next few sevendays, and it will just make my plans easier. Then I just have to make sure things go fine while I am away, and once spring beings, it will be time for Van's eighteen turn birthday, and OUR wedding._ She let out another laugh. _Nothing will get in my way, not even Hitomi…_

She started to develop a small headache and wiped her forehead. _It must be all the magic I have been using. Trying to plant, trigger and be able to control more then one victim is taking a toll on me. I need to make sure I don't over exhaust myself or else I will have issues, and my cover will lost with them having their memories I deleted return. As long as I don't gather too many more people and trigger more than one person at time I should be fine. _She closed her eyes and messaged her forehead, focusing on clearing her thoughts and fighting the pain. Slowly the pain went away and after a few moments it was gone. She let go of her forehead and opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

Cameo walked over to the desk, and traced the chair's etchings with her right hand, allowing her finger tips to go over each detail. _I wouldn't mind a chair like this, but I would have a deep green instead, for New Zaibach. _ Cameo moved her focus to the belongings on the desk, and moved closer for a better look. She let out a gasp. _The Wing Goddess. He is searching about the Wing Goddess and the Mystic Moon. That means that he knows that she is the Wing Goddess. Hmm… I really need to make sure Allen gives her that pendent and that the plan falls through….. Damn it!_

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

**I am sorry about the lateness of this update. Like I said in the other chapter, I have been very sick lately and tomorrow will be my third time going to the doctors within two weeks. I have been sick and very sleepy, but still thinking about the story. This chapter took me a couple days to write because I wanted to add some more details and because of me being sick. I hope to get better and to be able to update daily/every two days once again. I promise I will keep updating asap. Please read often, and review 3**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 20:

A soft knock came from the bedroom door. Hitomi stretched and gave a little moan, as her sleepy limbs came back to life. _Who can that be?_ She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She sleepily glanced outside the window from her bed, squinting her eyes and covering her face with her right arm. She saw snow lightly fall from the cloudy sky, not being able to tell what time it was by the blocked sun. Hitomi looked at the door, and realized the knock didn't return. _Did I just imagining someone knocking? Oh! It most of been Van! Oh no! Did I sleep in and become late for our breakfast together?_

Hitomi hurriedly got up, and went to her changing screen. She grabbed her red robe and put it on, while walking to her door. Once she got there, she checked herself over and took in a deep breathe before opening the door. Hitomi was shocked to only see Eder and Juan at her door, in their attention position. _Was I imagining it?_

As she was about to shut the door, Eder glanced at her and turned around to face her. "My Lady, I have something to give to you. King Van was just here a few moments ago but had to leave to go somewhere in a rush. He made me promise him that I would give you this."

Hitomi watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, and reached out to give it to her. _But why? I thought we were suppose to…._ She sadly reached and grabbed the envelope from his hand. "Thank you. "

"Is there something wrong, My Lady?" Juan asked concernedly.

Hitomi looked at him, and gave him a weary smile. "He was supposed to have breakfast with me. I woke up to a soft knock, and realized I may of slept in. Well, thank you for giving this to me. I guess I will have breakfast by myself-"

"- Or you can forgive me and bless me with your presence. I would be honored to have breakfast with you, Lady Hitomi"

_Are my ears fooling me? Or did I just hear….._ Hitomi turned in the direction of the voice. Standing before her was Allen, in his usual knight outfit, kneeling down before her.

"Allen….." _Why is he here?_

"Hitomi. I am sorry about what I did last night. I didn't mean to smother you. I was concerned about you and was trying to comfort you, especially after you passed out in the dojo from the fight….. I wanted to come here to apologize to you and hope you will forgive me. "He starred at her, their eyes locking, and waited for her response.

"Oh Allen. I am sorry also for everything that happened last night too. I was just so confused at what was happening and I panicked. Yes, I will have breakfast with you, especially since my plans were recently changed…." She looked down at the envelope in her hands, and then back at him. "Would you please come in? I will get ready and dressed while Anya summons us from food." She turned to Eder and Juan, and smiled at them. "Thank you for giving me the envelope. Can one of you please summon Anya and tell her to bring some breakfast for two?"

They both bowed at her slightly, and spoke in unison, "Of course, My Lady. It is an honor." Eder turned and went walking fast down the hall, and Juan went back into position.

Hitomi turned back to Allen, who was standing right next to her. She could feel her cheeks becoming red in a blush. _Why am I blushing?_ She shock her head, and pushed the thought behind her, and grasped on the letter more. Hitomi opened her bedroom door, and backed up against the room's wall, holding the door for Allen. "Please come in Allen and make yourself comfortable, I promise I won't be long."

Allen smiled in return, and walked in. "Thank you Hitomi. You don't know how much this means to me."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´

"Van!" a familiar voice yelled behind him.

He turned a little too late, as Merle tackled him against the wall. Van let out a grunt on impact, and tried to prevent himself from falling over.

"Van! Jelh is all panicked and in searching for you! He said that it was very important to find you and to bring you to the study as soon as possible." She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"Err…. Merle. Can you please get off of me? You are much heavier then the last time you did this….."

Merle's face got all red and she let go of him, looking at the ground. "I am sorry Van. I was just worried about you. I thought something may of happened to you, and got caught up in the moment-"

_Oh Merle…. Some things will never change. _Van took his right hand and placed it under her chin, forcing her to face him, looking into his eyes. He could see tears starting to form on the edges of her eyes. "Merle. Everything is okay. I am touched that you were so worried about me. I am fine and I am going to the study right now. Can you please tell Jelh that I am going to the study right now and to stop searching for me?"

"But.. Van? There isn't a meeting until closer to lunch time. Why is it so important for you to go to the study? Is it an emergency meeting? Is something wrong?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

He released her chin and looked away, crunching his hands into fists. "No. Jelh has planned for me to have breakfast with New Zaibach's princess, Cameo. Supposedly the advisors don't believe my rekindled relationship with Hitomi official because she is not royalty even though she is a war hero. They have arranged for me to marry her if I haven't courted any royalty by my eighteenth birthday-"

"But Van, how can they do such things? Hitomi is a war hero and if it wasn't for her, Gaea would be in ruins! There are stories and songs about you two all over Gaea. Surely, that has to be enough for you to be allowed to marry her!" Her hair was standing up, and her tail was whipping back and forth fiercely, as she clasped her fists. "How can they do this? Why are you allowing them to push you around?"

Van took in a deep breathe and let it out, releasing his fists. _She is right…. How can I get around this?_ "I don't know Merle. I don't have time to think about it right now. I will look bad if I don't make it to the study to have breakfast with New Zaibach's princess, and it may create some tension in our future meetings. I have to go Merle. We can talk more about this later after dinner with everyone else. I am sure we will come up with something."

She relaxed a little about, and turned away from him. "I am going to tell Jelh you are on your way. I am also going to let him have a piece of my mind….."

Van watched her run down the hall away from him, and shook his head. 'Oh Merle….."

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

**I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and the lateness of it. As you know, I have been sick for the past 2 weeks. I got another doctors appointment this Thursday. Hopefully I will get an update tomorrow, if not on Wednesday. I really want to get the next 2 chapters out – I have been waiting to write both the bedroom and the breakfast/study scene. Read lots, and review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife (school is out for the summer which equals no work ^.^ ) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 21:

Hitomi dabbed her hair off in front of the mirror of her bathroom. Thoughts of the recent events flowed through her head. _Why would Van cancel our breakfast together? We barely see each other and everything is happening so fast…._

_You must believe….. You must trust Van. _A familiar ghostly woman's voice said in her head.

Hitomi was shocked from what she just heard, dropping her towel on the floor. Her eyes locked on the three figures behind her in the mirror. She quickly turned around, and was confused that they were not behind her. She turned back to the mirror, and they were gone. The only thing in the mirror was herself in a simple lavender dress, with a golden cover up, and her hair was spread all over her shoulders, still damp. _Am I imagining things? No….. It was real. They are real…. _"What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes wondered to the sealed envelope on the counter. _Van's envelope…_ She grabbed it, and flipped over, looking at the Official Fanelian King's Seal on the back. She used her index finger's nail to open it and slowly pulled out the letter. She gasped from the words she read:

_Dearest Hitomi,_

_The snow is falling outside, blocking the sunrise. It looks like we are going to get a lot of snow, and it will stay this time. _

_I regret to inform you that due to some recent events, I am must cancel our breakfast together. _

_I promise I will make it up to you tonight, at your birthday party dinner. Afterwards, we should discuss some recent matters with everyone before bed._

_Anya shall help you get ready for the party tonight and answer any questions if you have them. _

_Hitomi, I am sorry that I haven't been around much. I promise after all of these meetings are over, we will be able to spend more time together during my free time. Until then, I will try to see you as much as possible._

_Until then, I must send you my regrets and wishes,_

_Van Slanzar de Fanel_

"The party is tonight? I totally forgot about it! What am I suppose to wear? Am I supposed to dance?" she yelled.

A knock from her bathroom door. "Hitomi, is everything okay? Anya is here with our breakfast. Do you need me to send her in there to help you?" Allen's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Umm….. I am fine. I'll be out in a minute. Could you please ask her to stay? I need to ask her a few things." Hitomi hurriedly placed the letter back in the envelope and placed it in the counter's drawer and put her hair brush on top. She looked herself over and once satisfied, she finally opened the door.

Allen was sitting in the farther of the two chairs of her small table. On the table was a tray full of breads, cheeses, and two bowls of a hot cereal. Beside the tray was a tea cattle and two already filled and steamy tea cups. Anya stood beside the table in her simple tan maid uniform, a red apron and a golden cap.

Hitomi saw Allen smile at her as she walked closer, but her focus was on Anya. Once she got to the table, she turned towards Anya and asked her, "Tonight is my birthday dinner party. I do not know what I should wear or how I should be. I can assume most of the etiquette from being at Asturia's and Freid's castles last time I was here on Gaea, but I still don't know what Fanelia's etiquette is. Can you help me?"

A light laugh came from Allen, and she turned to look at him, locking eyes with him. "Have you forgotten that I am a Knight Caeli of Asturia? I can teach you everything that would need to know, being in the many castles from around Gaea, I know a lot bout etiquette. But on what to wear, you should allow a woman to help you with that!"

A blush came upon her cheeks again, but this time, from embarrassment of forgetting that Allen would know a lot about royal etiquette. She looked away from him, and starred at the window, trying to fight her emotions.

"My Lady. What Allen said is true, but I can help you with what to wear. After you got measured by the seamstresses, the main seamstress and her assistants spent the rest of the day making the perfect gown for your birthday dinner party. I placed it in your closet after you left last night, and then I straightened up your room. I am willing to help you as much as I can, including helping you get dressed and made up." Anya spoke beside her, blushing a little bit.

Hitomi closed her eyes, and turned back towards the two, who had their eyes on her when she opened them back up. "Okay. How about we eat breakfast before it gets cold and both of you can go over what I need to know… I want to practice some more sparring before lunch. Perhaps you can be my sparring partner Allen?" Hitomi could see a huge smile come across Allen's face when she asked him that. _By having Allen be my sparring partner, I don't have to worry about any jerks being paired up with me….._ Hitomi smiled at that thought.

"It would be my honor Hitomi. I have to admit, I will not go easy on you. I will win." He laughed out-loud and gave her a wink.

"But what if she wins?" Anya asked sheepishly, looking at her feet.

"Yeah Allen, what if I win? What will happen then?" She joked to him, knowing that there was no chance for her to win against him, since he was Gaea's greatest sword-wielder.

"Then I will tell Gaea that I have been defeated by the Seer of the Mystic Moon, the Wing Goddess." He laughed again and then leaned on the table with his right arm, and his head resting on his hand. "The question is: What will she do if I win?"

Hitomi was shocked at the question, and both Allen and Anya looked at her, waiting for her response. _What would I do?..._ "What would you want me to do if you win?" she asked nervously.

Allen gave out a low hum, and smiled. "I know. You will honor me by being my partner for two songs of my choice tonight at your birthday dinner party?"

She took in a quick breathe in shock, her eyes widened. _He wants to dance with me? In front of all those people? What would Van think? _ More importantly, I don't know how to dance…

"Did I say something wrong Hitomi?" She heard the concern in his voice.

"I don't…. I don't know how to dance…."She whispered to him, looking at the table, afraid to look at his face.

"What about we eat breakfast, doing some sparring, have lunch, then I can teach you how to dance, and we can then part ways to get ready for tonight? Then if you win, I will announce to everyone you defeated me, which would prove to them that a woman can carry a weapon if they want. If I win though, I will get to dance with you for songs." He spoke sweetly to her.

She returned her stare to his face, and looked into his eyes, trying to read him. After a short silence, she took in a deep breathe and let it out. "Okay Allen. It is a deal." _Please be easy on me._

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯

Van stood in front of the study's door, and took in a deep breathe. _This is a mistake. I shouldn't be doing this – but I must, for the sake of the negations and to prevent any tension between countries. There has to be a way to marry Hitomi, because she is the one my heart belongs to….. _His face became red from a blush of the thoughts of being alone with her…

He quickly shook his head to clear his mind to focus on the present, even though he didn't mind the thoughts of her. Van glanced over to his right at the guard, "Please summon the maids to bring breakfast here for two, and quickly."

"Yes, My Sire" the guard spoke, gave a slight bow and then hurriedly walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

The other guard opened his door for Van, and Van took a few steps inside. His eyes locked on the woman looking outside the window as the door closed behind him. The woman turned around at the noise that came from the door closing. Her hair was short and black, and laid perfectly against her deep ivory skin. She wore a slimming sleeveless deep green dress, which tied around her neck with a choker that had a golden dragon's eye insignia in the middle. She wore a black cloak and boots, and to Van's amazement, the dress brought out her deep green eyes and small light pink lips.

A smile came across her face, and she curtsied to him. "Hello. I have been waiting for you. My name is Cameo, Princess of New Zaibach. It is an honor to be have the opportunity in your busy schedule to be able to have breakfast with you on this fine day." She tilted her face at him, waiting for his response.

_Why am I speechless? She is just another princess wanting my hand in marriage….._ He placed his right arm across his chest and gave her a very slight bow. "I am sorry I am late, My Lady. There were a few matters I had to deal with before I came here. I hope I haven't offended you in anyway."

"Oh no. It is understandable, especially having to house a lot of guests from all over Gaea for the annual three sevenday long meetings. I am glad to be able to finally meet you. I have heard of many things about you-"

"-If you don't mind, what have you heard of me?" he asked her.

Van made his way to the table, and sat down, keeping his eyes on her. Her face was full of shock as she watched him, eyes locked on his.

'I heard of your story, from your older brother leaving Fanelia, to having Fanelia being burnt down, and about your whole role in the Great Gaea War. I have to say I am amazed at how Fanelia has been rebuilt. You are a very impressive person, King Van." She let out a small giggle, and covered her face with her hand, as if she was protecting herself from her blush being seen by him, even though he could clearly see it.

"So I am assuming you have also heard of the Seer from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi? Am I correct?" He asked, wanting to know what her reaction and answer would be.

She gave him a quick glare and then uncovered her face, which was still slightly pink. Eyeing him down, she replied, "Yes. I have heard all about her and how she was able to help you and your friends end the Great Gaea War. There are songs and stories about how your love is what defeated the Old Zaibach and their Fate Machine. But if I remember, she left you to go back to the Mystic Moon, and have been there since – well until recently, I have been told she just returned and have caused a stir within the castle. Is this true?"

"Yes indeed she has returned….." he muttered, and looked away from her face to the window.

"So that means our countries negations have become a waste then…. That is sad to hear, I was really looking forward to finally be able to marry a person like you, and help you lead your country as your queen, and perhaps merging our countries together through our heir-"

"-That is a lot of assuming going on without an important person being included. Yes, I have thought about my advisors negations with your father about an arranged marriage, but no one has asked me what I want and is honoring their promise-"He turned back to her, giving her a serious glare, and clinching his fists.

"You mean to allow you to your eighteenth birthday to be able to court and marry a woman of your choice? If what I heard right from your own Chief Advisor Jelh, by Fanelian law you are only allowed to marry royalty, which Hitomi isn't… Am I not pretty enough? Am I unworthy to have your hand?" Van watched as tears starting to form from her eyes, and she turned away from him, holding her face with her hands.

_Oh great. Now I have done it. This is worst then if I didn't even come here. Great. Now I need to try and clean this up before I make everything between our countries much worse._ He walked over to Cameo, and walked in front of her. Van took his right hand and placed it under her chin, forcing her to face him, and removing her hands from her face. He looked into her

eyes and could see tears falling from their edges. "Please. It is not that Cameo. I want to marry the one I love, not the person I am forced to be with. You are a very beautiful woman, and forgive me for my harshness; I am just passionate about this topic. Marriage is forever, and I want to be with the one I love forever. I am sorry you have been brought into this situation. We are both victims in this situation. If the situation was different, then I wouldn't mind-"

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck, with eyes still locked, and she pulled him closer. He felt her lips upon his for a few recovered from the shock of the moment and just as he was about to push himself away from her, she stopped and put her lips to his left ear. "She may have your heart now, but that doesn't mean I can't take it away from her. Just wait Van, I will make you love me, and make you happier then any woman could."

Van stood there in shock. _What just happened? Never has a woman been this demanding and forceful with me. She just kissed me? I have to tell Hitomi… But if I do, I am just going to make things worse between us, especially since I should be with her right now….. Why? Why do I always get into these situations…. This is what Allen must feel like sometimes…. Why am I comparing myself to HIM? What has become of me? _As he regained his focus, he noticed that she wasn't next to him. Van looked around to the room and when his eyes came across the doors, he saw Cameo standing next to a very shocked and angry Merle. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she waved him goodbye.

All he could do was watch her walk out the room as Merle stood there with her furr standing up, tail all fluffed and waging back and forth, fists quenched. "Van! How could you!"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

**I leave you with this chapter! I don't know if I should have the next chapter based on Hitomi/Allen's "adventures" or Van/Merle's "fight"…. Going to have to think it over, but over all I am happy with this chapter. I promise to have another chapter about this long by Friday, since both tomorrow (Weds) and (Thurs) is going to be busy for me and I am still sick. Until then, Read lots and review ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 22:

Sweat fell down her face as she sat there on the ground, with her sword lying next to her. Her body ached all over, and she let out a small moan of pain. She closed her eyes and laid down, her back against the floor. _ He kicked my ass. Why did I believe that I had a chance? Am I that blind? _

Something light and soft fell on her head, and she sat up in a shocked panic. She opened her eyes only to see Allen laughing historically at her. Glancing down, she notices a light blue handkerchief on her lap. Hitomi picks up and looks at the detail on it. In one of the corners of the handkerchief, it had a golden sword with two green dragons wrapped around it, with a small golden "A" and "S" written underneath it.

Hitomi growled, and glared at Allen. "What was that for?"

Allen sheathed his sword, and reached out his right hand towards her. "You looked like you needed something to wipe your face with. I didn't mean to scare you-"Giggles erupted from him, his eyes full with joy.

"I am glad someone is enjoying themselves…." Hitomi muttered. She reached for his hand, and Allen helped her off of the ground.

And into his arms. Hitomi blushed as she tried to stand up by herself, with her own feet. _ I didn't know I was this tired. Great Hitomi – Why did you have to trip and make a bigger fool of yourself? _Once she was able to stand up by herself, she pulled back, out of Allen's arms and turned around. Hitomi took the handkerchief from her hand, and whipped her face with it, trying to recover from all that just happened.

"I am sorry if I offended you, Hitomi. I guess I was enjoying myself to much. It has been awhile since I was able to let loose and have some fun. I hope you forgive me for my laughter." She heard Allen say sadly behind her.

Hitomi turned to face him, and looked into his bright blue eyes. "I am sorry. You are right. We came here to have fun-"

"-and because of the bet we made-'

"-which you won. So that means I am going to have to dance with you tonight for two songs."

"You make it sound like I am going to torture you." He smiled.

"I don't dance, so in a way, yes. I am going to make a fool of myself trying to dance in front of everyone." She could feel a small tingle of heat coming from her face, and she glanced away, breaking eye contact from him.

'Trust me." He grabbed her chin, and made her face him, and looked into her eyes. 'I am not going to make you look like a fool, especially at your birthday party." Allen let go of her chin, and walked pass her. "Now let's get something to eat, I am starving. I bet you are too. If not, I know you are tired and probably want to sit down."

"Allen?" she asked, trying to grab his attention.

"Yes?" He glanced back at her.

"Thank you. I enjoyed myself and would love to be able to spar with you again, whenever you are here at Fanelia." She smiled at him.

He nodded and returned the smile back at her. "I promise whenever you want to, I will. Whatever you want to do."

"Perhaps we can make it a regular routine whenever you are here?"

"Perhaps…."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯

Van stood with his arms crossed at the window, the pendent rolling between his fingers of his right hand. _Hitomi….._

"So Van, what are you going to do? You are going to have to tell her – if you won't, I will." Merle spoke behind him.

"I know Merle, but not tonight. Tonight is her night; I don't want to ruin it." He sighed and dropped the pendent, letting it fall back to its place, against his chest. His eyes fell on the snow falling outside. _Please forgive me… _

"Van, what are going to about Cameo? Don't tell me you are going to meet up with her again! Who knows what that "woman" will do?" Merle spun Van around to face her, his arms fell down to his sides. She glared at him, her eyes squinted and her fur all ruffled. "Van. You finally got your wish for her to return and then you turn around and let some princess kiss you! What has happened to you? How can you allow your advisors order you around and control your love life? I can't believe their choice of a mate, of a Queen of Fanelia, is _HER_!-"

"You are right. I am no longer going to allow such things happen anymore. I promise, after these meetings are over, I am going to make some changes here. I am not going to do it now because I don't want to cause any more trouble while we have guests here, but there are going to be a major change, and its going to upset some people-"

"But you are King, so you can do what you want. If you want change, that that change happens. I know you are going to do the right thing. You have done so well these past three years, especially helping building the capitol and the country yourself. My only worry is: What are you going to do with Cameo?" Her eyes looked at him questionably, but her face and fur started to relax.

"I don't know….. But I need to make sure she understands that it wasn't right what she did, and that my mind – and heart – has been already made up. I just don't want this to ruin our relations with New Zaibach. I don't want to start yet another war - even though we have been warned danger is coming." He took in a deep breathe.

His stomach growled, and he looked down – cheeks turning a slight red. "Well I guess I should get something to eat." Glancing over to the table, where the untouched breakfast was left. "Do you want to eat some cold and breakfast with me – be ore we have to go to our day's worth of meetings?"

"Sure." A smile came across her face. "We can discuss how to surprise Hitomi tonight! I want to tell you what I am going to give her!"

Van smiled back in return, "Okay, but I am not going to tell you what I am giving her-"

"But Van!"

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯

Hitomi sat at the edge of her bed drying her hair with a bath towel. She was all wrapped up in a soft light green robe - in which she believed brought out her eyes. She was waiting for Anya and Merle to return from her walk-in closet with the gown that she was suppose to wear that night.

"Oh my gosh Hitomi! You are going to look so beautiful in this gown! Van is going to have to make sure others keep their hands off of you!" Merle exclaimed from within.

Hitomi blushed at that statement. _Today went pretty well, other then not being able to have breakfast with Van. Allen made it better by keeping me company all day. I was able to spar with him, even though I completely lost and got exhausted. Then he accompanied me to lunch and he told me everything that has happened to Gaea since she was gone. I can't believe Celena is pregnant with Gaddes's baby, and that they have been married for just over a year. Well that explains why she isn't here and is staying at the Asturian Palace with Gaddes and Eries, because Millerna believed she would be unfit to fly in the cold. Which reminds me…._

"Merle?"

Merle stuck her head of closet, "Yes Hitomi?"

"How does the palace keep it's room's and floor warm? Actually how does it have flowing warm water too?"

She laughed and dipped her head back in, only to return with a hanger in her hand. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes. On the hanger was a large elegant white gown. The gown was had a large "V" neck top, which its straps laid on the very edges of the hanger. The edges of the top had white ruffles along the whole top. _ I hope I don't show that much of my boobs in that. The dress sure looks low cut….. _ Her eyes fell on the detail on the top of the dress, it had little white shiny crystal beads throughout the top, and the corset was in the shape of a "V" before it flowed off into a many layered bottom. The bottom had a very light green tint, and along the edge were light blue "waves" of the same little crystal beads like the top.

"Is that for ME?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Who else would it be for silly? Of course this is for you! It was made especially for you. Isn't that right Anya?"Merle turned to Anya who just emerged from the closet, holding a pair of white slipper shoes in the same beaded detail as the gown, and a small thin wooden box.

Anya blushed and looked at Hitomi, then at Merle. "Yes. Everything in here was made especially for you Hitomi. You mean a lot to this country, to Gaea. It is an honor to give and make you things, and to serve you."

"But I didn't really DO anything…."

"What are you talking about Hitomi? The whole world knows what you and Van did. Stop acting like that you don't know and start taking control of the moment…..' Merle trailed off.

"What do you mean Merle?" she asked.

She stood there and looked at Hitomi, and made a humming noise. "You need to make a move on Van. Have you kissed him yet? Like really kissed him?"

Hitomi stood there in shock at the question. _ No…we haven't. Has he been complaining about me? Does he want more? What are you talking about Hitomi, of course he wants more, what does a seventeen year old teen boy think of? _ Her face became red with heat of her blush. _Sex…_

"Hitomi?" Merle asked with concern on her face.

"Umm… No. We haven't actually kissed yet." She took in a deep breath, and let it. "Why Merle? Has he said anything?"

There was a slight pause and Merle glanced away. "No. He hasn't said anything. But people are wondering about you two….."

"Oh? Are you talking about the princess that is here?" Anya chimed in, looking at Merle.

Merle jolted at Anya, pointing a finger her chest. "What do you know about her? Tell me what you know!" She exclaimed.

Hitomi watched as Anya became uneasy, and exchanged glances between Merle and her. She bit her bottom lip before she answered, "There is a rumor that she has her eyes on Van. From what the other maids have said from her own guards and maids, is that whenever she has her eyes on something, she gets it."

They both looked at her, as she clinched her fists and let out a growl. "I am not going to let someone come between Van and I…. Ladies, it is time to get me dressed up, I have a King to see and a party to go to."

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Well, it turns out my doctors doesn't want me to work, so I am now a fulltime housewife and on meds. Well I promise you will have another chapter by Sunday. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please read lots and review! TTYL


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife) and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 23:

Cameo stood before her dragon eye, with hands moving about its perimeter, eyes focusing on the center. Her golden bangles let out chimes into the silent and dark room. She stood there dressed in a gown with the top dark blue, which slowly fades into black as the fabric goes towards the bottom. The detail was plain yet elegant as small dark green crystal beads start at the tip of the "V" cut on top, and swirls its way down the gown, slowly getting bigger and denser.

"Everything is in motion, father." She spoke in a straight monotone, mesmerized by her spell.

"Are you prepared for tonight?" King Zephyr asked soothingly.

"Yes. I will not fail you father."

A tear formed at the corner of her left eye.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯

The whole Great Hall was filled with people from all over Gaea, most have had their lives touched by Hitomi during her short time on Gaea last time, and others were fellow Fanelians that adventured the snow and coldness to come the first party with an open invite. People from all levels of society were dressed in their most formal outfits, mingling with one another.

There were tables throughout the whole floor, except for a large square in front of the Grand Stairs that was set aside for dancing. Along the walls were many guards watching the crowd. Maids were amongst the tables and people standing up, handing out drinks and food. Along the side of the dance square, against the giant window, was the Grand Table, which sat all the major leaders that were present for the annual meetings: Basram, Cesario, Asturia, Fanelia, Freid, New Zaibach, Daedalus, and Egzardia. The only people that were missing from the party were Cameo, Princess of New Zaibach and Hitomi, Seer of the Mystic Moon.

Van sat at the Grand Chair, watching the crowd before him. He was trying to get his mind off of the days meetings, and of the unfortunate event that happened that morning. He licked his lips, trying to wash off the feel of _her lips _that still lingered on them. Drawing in a deep breathe, he grabbed his goblet of wine and took a sip.

"King Van, here we are having a birthday party in honor of Hitomi, and she isn't anywhere to be found." Dryden stated.

"A matter of fact, where is Allen? I haven't seen him yet today." Millerna commented.

Van slammed the goblet on the table, making everyone at the table look at him. _ I swear to the heavens that he better not be with her right now…_

Suddenly the Grand Doors opened at the top of the stairs, behind Merle who stood between four trumpeters. The trumpeters played their announcement fanfare as Merle turned to see who has entered. The whole crowd paused and looked up to see who was about to enter the room, which Van and everyone else at the table followed. Merle turned back around, face in shock as she looked at the crowd before her, ending with locking her gaze with Van.

"It is an honor to present to you all Princess Cameo, of New Zaibach and the Guest of Honor and Seer of the Mystic Moon, Hitomi, on the arms of Knight Caeli of Asturia, Allen Schezar." Merle spoke loudly so the whole room could hear.

Van's blood started to boil as he bit his tongue in anger. _ How dare you, Allen? How dare you escort her here – if anything, I should be the one escorting her….. And why Cameo? _His heart sunk as he realized both the one he wants to marry and the one that his advisors want him to marry are on the arms of the man that at the moment despised. He tried to force himself to stay calm and to not let others know his distress.

His eyes focused on the three figures appearing from the open doors. There they were: Cameo on Allen's left side and Hitomi on his right. All three of them were smiling at the crowd, and Van noticed that Hitomi had a slight blush on her cheeks. Van was mesmerized by how Hitomi looked.

She had an elegant bell shaped white gown with a deep "V" off the shoulder top, with white ruffles along the whole rim. The dress shimmered as she walked down the steps. The corset was in the shape of a "V" before it flowed into a light green tinted bell shaped bottom. The gown made it look like she was walking on waves, along the seafoam. Her hair was up in a large formal bun, full of curls. She wore a crystal small crown on top of her head, hugging the curls of the bun. On her neck was a golden necklace that was in the shape of an elegant "net", hugging her neck tight, yet loosely.

The crowd gasped as they saw her. The room remained silent as they reached the bottom of the floor. Van was so focused on Hitomi, that he didn't feel Duke Chid's tugging on his sleeve.

"Van, I think you should go to her and announce her to the room… Van, did you hear me?"

Van shook his head, trying to refocus on everything around him. "What was that Chid?" he whispered and he glanced down at Chid''s hand on his sleeve.

"Shouldn't you go and make a formal announcement to everyone?" he whispered back, his eyes blue eyes swirled with excitement.

Van smiled, "Thank you, Chid."

Chid nodded back, and Van stood and worked his way around the table, towards the trio.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯

"I would like to present to you all, Hitomi Kanzaki, the Seer of the Mystic Moon, the Guest of Honor and reason why we are having this party. We are to celebrate her eighteenth turn birthday and her return back to us here at Fanelia, at Gaea itself. Please enjoy yourselves and in a few moments we shall have dessert and then some dancing. If you brought any gifts for her, please leave them at the table set aside near the Grand Table. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, and have a great time here. Now let's allow these three get something to eat."

Hitomi tried to fight herself from blushing for being in front of the huge crowd. _This is a lot of people. I didn't know that there were going to be this many people here tonight. I thought it was going to be more of a private party, but it seems almost every important person of Gaea is present, and many Fanelians. _ She scoped the crowd and noticed many familiar faces within it, and many more of people she didn't know. _ I am glad that Allen escorted me here, I would of probably gotten lost on my way here, but who is this other princess that we came across on the way here? I have never heard of her…. _

Her thoughts jolted to a stop as someone grabbed her right hand. She looked to see who grabbed it and was happy to see it was Van, in a golden outfit and cape, with a golden crown with red jeweled eyed dragons on top. His clothes were in great detail, and was on par with the elegance of her own gown. She unwrapped her arm from Allen's and allowed herself to get pulled closer to him, yet still a half of an arms length away. He smiled at her and gave her a wink, and she returned the smile back, glad to be able to touch him once more, to be with him once more.

"King Van, may we ask a few questions?" a husky voice from the crowd asked.

Hitomi watched as Van's head went in the direction that the voice came from. He squeezed her hand, as if asking if it was okay, and glanced back to see her nod back to him.

"Perhaps a few, but let not prevent her from getting a nice warm meal." He replied with authority.

"How long is she going to stay here on Gaea?" the same voice asked.

Van looked at her and squeezed her hand, "She has confirmed to me that she is here to stay."

The crowd cheered. Hitomi saw people raise their cups and others clap at the answer. She tried to fight the blush once more, but failed. She could feel the heat and her cheeks becoming pink.

"When are you going get it over with and marry her, Lord Van?" A man in the back yelled. Others started chanting, "Marry her! Marry her!", and soon the whole room were flooded with voices. She noticed a few people amongst the crowd that were silent, a man at the Grand Table, and Chief Advisor Jelh and his son, Kayden in the crowd. Her face burned with embarrassment from being put on the spot in front of everyone. Suddenly she was pulled closer to Van, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. She looked back towards him, trying to read his face. She noticed him bite his lip, and let her go.

Hitomi watched everything as if it was in slow motion. She heard him say out-loud towards the crowd, "There are going to be a few major changed around here…." Then he faced her, his eyes full with determination and emotion. Hitomi watched as he slowly got down on one knee, and pulled out a huge ring from his golden vest. "Hitomi Kanzaki, the Seer of the Mystic Moon, I would love it if you would honor me the pleasure with your hand in marriage. I know things have been hectic around here, but I would love it if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife, and the future Queen of Fanelia?"

His eyes felt like they pierced through her soul, as she stood there in shock.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She finally was able to mutter from her lips.

He smiled, and put the ring on her finger. Her eyes locked on the ring – it was silver band with a huge light pink stone, surrounded by two smaller light green stones.

The crowd around them rawred in excitement, hugging each other, putting up glasses in the air once more, and cheering.

Suddenly everything around her changed and she gasped. _Not another vision, not now!_

She saw the room as it was, but there were two figures all covered up, so their faces couldn't be seen, in the back of the room. They slowly made their way towards where she was at, hugging Van, allowing him hold her. She saw the black haired princess beside her smile at the figures watching the figured work their way through the maze of the crowd. The figures drew small dart pipes as they got closer to her and Van, while she saw the black haired woman wiggle her right hand's fingers in a circle, while muttering something that Hitomi couldn't hear from all of the cheers from the crowd.

_Oh no! Why now? Why?_

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I promise I will have an update by Tuesday, but hopefully I will get the next chapter out before then. I hope you guys like it so far! Please read lots and review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 24:

Hitomi slowly blinked her eyes, trying to refocus on the moment amongst her. She was in Vans' arms, being held closely as the crowd stood, cheering and clapping at them. She tried to scout the crowd, looking for the two figures she saw, but all she could see were people crying in excitement and having a good time. She pulled Van closer, not wanting to moment to become ruined, but knew it was coming.

"_Whatever you imagine will come true, all you have to do is believe" _a familiar trio spoke to her.

_Believe? All I have to do is believe? That is what everyone keeps telling me…. _Finally she caught a glimpse of the pair coming towards them.

Anger started to build up within her from the hate from having these people ruin _her _night. _You don't belong with here…._Those words raced in her mind. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy crawl through her veins like a bolt of lightening. Hitomi could feel herself getting more powerful. _You don't belong in this castle…_ A growl escaped her lips as she pushed herself away from Van. She turned around and locked her eyes on her prey. _You don't belong with Van…._A great flash of release in the middle of her back, she smiled and ignored the gasps around her. She saw Cameo look at her with a smirk on her face, as if she won, waving her right hand back and forth along her side, wiggling her fingers in a circular motion. _You should just go back to where you came from…_

Rage accelerated the energy and power building up from within her as she raised her arms in the air. Slowly she begun to float higher and higher, keeping her eyes on the three enemies below her. She saw the two figures pull out their small dart straws and pointed them at her. _"Whatever you imagine will come true, all you have to do is believe," _repeated in her head. A battle cry escaped her lips as she lowered her arms down towards the two groups of enemies, and closed her hands, as if she was about to choke them. Slowly the three started to rise up, causing the pair of mysterious figures to drop their pipes, and Cameo from doing anything. The three grasped their throats, trying to find a way to breathe. This pleased Hitomi as she smiled and let out a chuckle.

"You thought you could kill me! How dare you try and attack me during MY party! Who do you think you are!" she screamed at them, her voice rang like an echo of bells.

She smirked as she watched them suffer. The crowd below her was trying to get away from her, letting out gasps and screams. She saw Van standing there in awe at her, unsure in what to do, confusion on his face. Allen stood below her, in his normal knight outfit, watching her, his face full of wonder at the sight before him. The others at the Grand Table were standing up, her friends walked towards Van and Allen, but the others stayed at the table, fear it in their eyes. All but the King of New Zaibach, who glared at her, eyes blaring with hate.

"King Van! What is this? What are you doing breaking the treaty!" the King of New Zaibiach yelled in a loud and commanding bass voice.

"Guards! Guards! Seize that woman! Kill her if you must! She is a truant, a witch and must be stopped!" she heard Van's Chief Advisor Jelh yelled.

She could hear the noises from the guards moving towards her. _No, not tonight. My night will not be ruined! _Before she was able to do anything, she saw Van arch forward and release his gorgeous white wings. He stood straight up and locked eyes with her, as he leaped in the air and flew towards her.

Van turned around in front of her, his wings blocking her view. "You will NOT attack Hitomi! That is an order! You WILL back down and put all who oppose into custody!" Van roared at the crowd, making his guards stop instantly.

Hitomi waved her right arm and "threw" the two figures against the wall, making them crash violently into it, before falling a great distance to the ground. When they hit the ground, she heard a "splat" and a few crunching noises. _They are not going to go anywhere soon. Now Cameo…. I can't kill her, but I can prevent her from running. _Hitomi instinctively floated higher, to be able to view Cameo struggle within her grasp.

"_Whatever you imagine will come true, all you have to do is believe" _a familiar trio spoke to her once more.

_A bubble. A bubble around her to prevent her from going anywhere._ She could hear Van and the others argue with the King of New Zaibach and Jelh. _It doesn't matter, she is guilty and I am now Van's wife-to-be and Fanelia's future Queen…. No one will prevent us from being together…. No one. _ She imagined a bubble surrounding Cameo, and to her amazement, the advice given to her worked, a pink bubble surrounded Cameo. She locked eyes with her as she let go of her grip from around her neck, and brought her right arm up to meet the other one. Hitomi didn't pay attention to any of the protest or gasps below her, as she slowly lowered the bubble enclosed Cameo to the ground. She saw Cameo drop to the bottom of the bubble, barely able to hold herself up with her own hands and knees. Satisfied, Hitomi lowered herself beside Van, as he watched her descend.

"_Hitomi, what have you done?_" He asked, with his eyes locked onto hers.

"_I saw a vision that they were going to attack me… and reacted. I saved myself from death. I'm sorry, but it had to be done." _ She replied, and then looked away towards the crowd.

Fear and wonder were among all of their eyes. Tables were a mess, with drinks, food and platter spilled all over. There were chairs flipped over on their sides, from when the crowd tried to get away from her. Sadness crept over her at the sight. _It was suppose to be a celebration. My party – it is ruined. All because a select few decided to put it into their own hands to ruin it. _ Hitomi glanced down at the ring on her finger. _Was it all worth it?_

"I demand you let go of my daughter Cameo this instant!" the King of New Zaibiach yelled in commanding bass voice.

"Why should I?" she asked, turning over to see him.

The man was standing up with his two hands on the table, dressed in all black and dark green. His face was red in anger, and his eyes were full of hate as he stared Hitomi down. "Because unless you want to have another war on our hands, you will release her, and I will pardon you for this," he declared.

"_Hitomi…. "she_ heard Van beg.

"I do believe an attack during a peaceful party in the middle of the annual meetings session is an act for war, isn't? Why should I pardon what your _daughter_ was about to do?" she demanded, pointing at him.

"Because she isn't the one you should be worried about….." He shouted. Suddenly with a flick of a hand, he threw a silver dart towards the Cameo's bubble, making it crack and disintegrate, striking Cameo in the chest. A black ghost-like smoke escaped from her body where the dart hit, as she let out a high pitched scream, holding her head with her knees on the ground. The smoke made an evil laugh as it flew across the room, and into New Zaibach's King. "I am….. Until we meet again!" With a snap of a wrist, he threw a black bead-like item to the ground, creating smoke that swirled around him. Within an instant, before anyone could react, he was gone.

The room fell silent as everyone absorbed everything that happened. Hitomi lowered herself to the ground, and walked towards Cameo. The crowd backed away from her as she walked and the guards cautiously surrounded Cameo, unsure what to do. Hitomi stopped right in front of her, and starred down at Cameo with anger in her eyes. She watched as Cameo started crying, tears running down her face as she held it in her hands. Hitomi has a feeling that she should keep herself on guard, not knowing what else that may happen.

"Now what should I do with you?" she demanded.

She watched as Cameo started whimpering, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Finally the woman looked up and starred at Hitomi, their eyes locked. Hitomi noticed that her eyes were full of fear and sadness, her face full of confusion and hurt. A part of her felt sorry for Cameo inside, as if she somehow connected with her. "Please Wing Goddess, forgive me. I was controlled…. My father had my four Masters bind their souls into me, in order to 'save" their knowledge and power. His plan was to use me as his pet, to prevent you and King Van to be together at all costs…. To gain control over Fanelia, and more importantly Escaflowne….Please spare my life….."

Suddenly Hitomi weak, becoming hard for her to stand up, but her knees gave away and she fell, only to be caught by Cameo's arms. Hitomi reached for Cameo's face, grabbed it with her right hand, forcing Cameo to lock eyes with her. _A lost soul…_ She saw hurt, pain, and sadness within Cameo's tear red eyes. "Please protect me from my father. I beg of you! I don't want to go back. I promise I will tell you all I know about you and King Van. I can even help you with your magic. Just please don't force me to go back there and allow me to stay here! Please!"

Cameo started crying historically once more, and laid her head on Hitomi's chest. A motherly instinct caused Hitomi to hold her there, as she felt great flash of release in the middle of her back return once more, leaving tons of white feathers everywhere. She looked at the ring on her hand and smiled wearily, letting out a small sigh.

A crowd circled around her, but she didn't care or bother to look up. She was lost in her own thoughts of the events that occurred. "_Don't be afraid. Everything will soon change. Be brave. Fanelia and Gaea rests in your hands once more,"_ the mystic trio spoke to her.

"_So everything has begun, hasn't it? What am I suppose to do with her?" _she replied.

"_Yes it has…. Both you and Van must prepare yourselves for what is about to come….. She will be useful to you, protect her and she will reward you in return."_

Hitomi smiled as her vision became fuzzy. Tiredness overwhelmed her and her vision went dark. _Van…. I love you…. Save her…._

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Everything has begun! The true enemy has shown himself – at a cost. Hitomi and Van are now engaged, now all of Gaea will now about Hitomi, and sadly her party was ruined Was it worth it? You shall know! Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far – I tried to edit this chapter, but I didn't want to leave anything too important. Well I will try to get an update tomorrow, if not, Wednesday, because my new computer parts are coming in on Weds afternoon, and I am hosting my husband's family this weekend, so it may be may last update until Sunday night (after they leave) or Monday. I am sorry! Well until next time, read lots, and review please!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 25:

_Van…. I love you…. Save her…._

Sword drawn in his right hand, Van stood watching in awe at the sight before him. He was surrounded by his friends, guards, advisors, and others in circle with Hitomi and Cameo on the floor in front of him. Hitomi was collapsed holding Cameo, which had her head on her chest. He watched as her wing tattoo shimmered along her back, amazed at the sight before him. _Hoe can so much beauty be locked up in one place?_

"Lord Van! Lord Van! You must not be serious! That _woman _must have you bewitched or something, because I can not allow this to go any farther! Guards-"

"No, Guards. Arrest him at once. I will not tolerate any more out bursts from you any longer. You are to be stripped of your title as Chief Advisor, and have the council of advisors disbanded. For now on I will not be a mire puppet for you and your advisors to control, I will lead this country the way I feel fit, with Hitomi as my wife and Queen, and Merle as my Chief Assistant. Now Guards, please arrest anyone who resists or makes any more out bursts, and I will personally deal with them tomorrow. Everyone else, I am sorry for tonight's sudden events, and will see to a real dinner party to be set in two sevendays to go along with the Annual Meetings Closing Party. Now will you please excuse me, I am going to see to checking on Hitomi's well being and depart for the night. I am truly sorry for the misfortunes that have happened tonight and will see fit with the other leaders of Gaea here that this new menace will be taken care of. Please do not panic, for things are under control, and thank you for your best wishes and gifts. I believe Hitomi would feel the same." _I did not want to make this major change until after all the other leaders were already gone, but it seems like Jelh doesn't leave me any choice._

The circle around him nodded their heads, while the remaining of the guests bowed in reply, and started to make their way out of the room, on their way home, with a few curious glances towards them on their way out. The guards did their rounds and made sure people did not escape to other parts of the castle.

"But Sire, may I have a word with you? You surely did not mean to-"

"Jelh, if I were you, I would stop talking this instant unless you want to have yourself arrested." Van glared at him, with a serious tone in his voice.

Van saw that Jelh wanted to say more but he kept quiet, did a quick bow, turned and started heading out of the room, with his son, Kayden, following closely behind him. _Something tells me I am not going to hear the last of this from him. _

Finally after all of the quests were gone, the only people left in the room were Van, his friends, Hitomi, Cameo and a handful of guards. Van had himself focused on Hitomi and what he should do with her and their new situation.

"So, should we trust Cameo?" Dryden spoke, glancing at everyone.

"No! We shouldn't trust her! Not after everything she has _done!_" Mere growled, her eyes starring straight at Van.

"I believe we should give her a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, and especially if she was controlled, she didn't mean to do everything she's done." Allen spoke, his eyes on Cameo.

"Why should we give her a second chance? What is she? How does she know all of this information she says she does! Are you seriously going to trust someone who is the daughter of the man that just declared war on Gaea?" Merle screamed at Van, her hair all puffed up, and her tail whipping back and forth violently.

"I am the last living sorceress. I know everything I know from magic from my four masters who were Zaibach's best and Dornkirk's true leaders. Dornkirk ordered them to slay all other wielders of magic, or has the potential to – in order to have a bigger advantage over the rest of Gaea. My mother was discovered by Dornkirk's sorcerers when she was pregnant with me and they believed she had the potential to pass down strong traits of a powerful sorcerer, so they all casted powerful spells on her and tortured her. When she gave birth to me, she died and my father took care of me until I was three years of age. That's when they started their cruel and harsh training on me. I was allowed to stay and sleep at a two bed room with my dad at night, but whenever the sun was up, I was with the four of them. Dornkirk and my masters were pleased with my progress and insisted I learned other things, like poisons and more powerful spells. When the time came to when it was war, they wouldn't allow me to fight, saying I was their last resort. Quickly after Zaibach's defeat, I soon learned what that was… I was forced to give myself to them, and they bond their souls onto me, making myself a prisoner in my own body and causing me to terrible things, which all I could do was watch… " Cameo's voice broke as she started to cry historically.

Van glanced at Merle, who calmed down and seemed to be moved from her story, as if she trusted her a little more. Millerna bent down and held Cameo from behind, making Cameo stuck between a sleeping Hitomi and a comforting Millerna. Van tried to determine the others feelings on what was said, and decided they all felt like they could trust her….for now at least.

"So you are the last sorceress, so why was your father able to do magic?" Chid asked with his arms crossed, and his right hand holding his head.

"Because even though my masters are dead, they still have _some_ power by leeching their souls onto others preventing them from truly dying. I can not take all four on by myself, and they know it, that is why they wanted to do everything they could to split you and Hitomi up, have you marry me and have me bare a child-"

"-So they could possess the child, which would have Fanelian blood, so they could control Escaflowne!" Dryden yelled, raising his arm in the air.

"Yes, they wanted me to have a child with Van, so they would be able to kill both Hitomi and him, and gain the power of Escaflowne. With their powers, and being an heir of a sorceress and the Dragon King, no one would be able to stop them." Cameo said, looking down on the floor.

"But why must they split me and Hitomi up?" Van asked, full of wonder.

"Because it is said that the Dragon King will bring balance to the Wing Goddess, and when they are together, their powers are stronger. The Wing Goddess has the power to guide the Escaflowne with her desires and wishes. The Dragon King will lead Escaflowne to fulfill it. Together they are to bring peace and justice throughout the land….. That is what my masters and Dornkirk was afraid of last time she was here. You guys formed a strong connection and with your love, you two destroyed the Draconian Fortune Machine. My masters sensed that once you two were split up on two different worlds, your bond weakened and they hoped they could use me to keep it that way….." She started to cry once again, and Millerna had a worried look on her face.

"Thank you. Thank you for all of this information. Now the question is: What are they up to now? What should we be worried of?" Van spoke gently, trying to not upset her anymore.

"They are going to start slaying the dragons here. They want to use the blood to infuse with a person they choose to pilot an updated guymelef. They believe with their knowledge from the Dornkirk, and with their sorcery, they can create something to bring terror to the land, until the child is old enough. They wanted to use Allen-"

"What! What do you mean they wanted to use me?" Allen demanded, his fists clenched up.

A slight smile came across her face, "I am glad the spell has worn off – I have been trying to cancel it myself while the quests were leaving. They believed that they could mind control you in fighting with Van and forcing you on to Hitomi whenever they see fit – in order to cause the separation and to use you to fight for them in their guymelef – as Van's ultimate enemy. It makes perfectly sense, since you both fancy over her. But it is destined that they are together - I hope you realize that." She said glumly.

"You mean I have been mind controlled this whole time?" he demanded.

"Yes and no. They allowed you to run and feel freely, but if and when it was time for them to us you to their advantage, they were going to. Everything that you have done has been on your own – other then being very trustworthy of me whenever I was around."

"Well thanks, I guess. Please do not do it anymore. I can't believe I was mind controlled – I don't know if I can fully trust you now. You are that powerful?" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"If you think I am powerful, surely you haven't that of Hitomi's capabilities – especially if her and Van get closer. She will have the power to make each thought true. If she wanted this whole room to be filled with water, it would in a blank of an eye." She started giggling. "To be honest, I am afraid of what she can do, and I am the one that can sense her powers." She started laughing outloud, causing everyone to look at each other.

"I guess we have to hope Van doesn't piss her off." Merle said, which arms crossed and her tongue stuck out towards him.

"But please do not under-estimate my masters. They know that I know of their plan and have probably told you. They are capable of many things. Please watch out and be weary of your surroundings. They will do anything to get their way." She said looking into Van's eyes.

Van glanced outside, and saw the Mystic Moon trying to make it's way out through the clouds. "I think it is best if we get our Hitomi ready for bed and let her rest. It is getting late." He returned his glance at Hitomi, and smiled.

"She should be fine tomorrow; I sense nothing wrong with her, other then that she is tired. Everything that she has done tonight must have tired her out since she isn't use to using magic yet," Cameo said, looking at Van.

"Do you agree Millerna?" Van asked Millerna, wanting a second opinion.

"I also believe that she is just tried and should be fine in the morning." Millerna said happily, with a smile on her face.

Van bent down and picked Hitomi up, releasing Cameo from her "sandwich". _Man she is light, I need to make sure she is fed, because she seems lighter then when she was last here on Gaea. _Van tried to walk but caught himself on the ruffles of her dress.

"Do you want some help?" Allen asked, and grabbed Hitomi's legs, bundling up the ruffles to prevent him from tripping.

"Thank you." _Thanks for watching over her but in the end, she belongs with me._ He was about to take another step, but instead looked at Cameo. "If you want, I can get your stuff moved to be closer everyone else's rooms. I believe there is a room next to Hitomi's that is empty, that is, if you want a different room fromt eh one you are in now."

She smiled in return. "That would be awesome. Thank you, King Van. I am very appreciative of this. Thank you!"

He looked at the others. "I am going to put Hitomi in her bed, and then going to my own bed myself. How about we all depart and meet up for breakfast together in my study? We can all discuss any feelings or thoughts that we may have at our current situation."

Everyone nodded and agreed, which Van was glad. He took Hitomi to her room, with Allen's help – and asked Anya and Merle to change her into something to sleep in. Once she as changed, he tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead. Before he lifted his head, he put his lips to her left ear and said, "I love you too, my Wing Goddess. If you need anything, I am only a thought away."

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

This chapter is kinda rushed since I have spent most/all of my day trying to build my new computer and only failing - making me want to scream and throw it out the window. It is now 1:30am – and I am going to bed, got to wake up in 4 hrs for my hubby. There will probably not be an update until Sunday night/Monday (sometime) because I am going to be deep cleaning my house/getting my new computer up and running, because this weekend my hubby's family is coming over and staying all weekend :"( So no time for updates. I can't wait to write next chapter - it was one of my favorite to outline (since I do have the whole story outlined)….. but until then, read lots and review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out. Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 26:

Everything was black. Above the pink pendent hung, swinging slightly in a circle. It's light beamed down on a figure dressed in white below.

She walked swiftly towards the figure, dressed in a white airy gown, which flowed behind her. Each step she took, as her feet touched the ground, a light pink glow appeared underneath them.

As she moved closer, she noticed that the figures hair looked familiar.

_"Van?"_ she called out, trying to get a better look.

She stopped behind him, wanting him to turn around, to look at his face. She reached out with her right hand, and tried to grab his shoulder. _"Van? Can you hear me?"_

Her hand fell through the figure, as if she was a ghost and not real. Shocked, she waved her hand a few more times, but she wasn't able to touch any flesh. Tears started forming from her eyes, as she yelled out. "What is happening to me?"

Suddenly the pendent jerked and stopped, hanging straight down without moving. It's light started to pulse, picking up speed.

The figure jerked back, taking a few steps backward, through her. She spun around to see what happened and gasped at the sight.

Van stood there with pain on his face, leaning forward. His hands were holding his chest, as red started to appear from underneath them. He let out a growl, and flinched. His legs gave away, making him fall to his knees, gasping for breath.

She bent down, looking up into his eyes. "Van! What is wrong! Tell me what is wrong!"

His eyes were full of pain, but he didn't seem like he heard her at all - this whole time. He struggled to get up, but wasn't able to get onto his feet. As a last resort, Van let out his white wings, which busted out of his white robe.

The bleeding was too much, but still he tried to get himself off of the ground. He tried to flap his wings, but was not able to move. Instead, he fell backwards onto his back. Starring up towards the sky, towards the pendent, he let out a deep sigh. His hands feel from his wounds to his sides, and blood smeared all over his wings.

"Hitomi, I was not strong enough. Please protect our child and lead Fanelia...Gaea..." His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Hitomi couldn't do anything but stand there._ I don't exist here. Is this a dream? Or a vision?_ Somehow her gut told her that it seemed too real, and that it was a vision. She started to cry historically at the realization. _Why? Why him? Why must I be alone? Why am I always alone!_

_"To a heart numbed with cold, the Dragon roars. With you by my side the Dragon sleeps. When the dragon gains wings into the sky, Our hopes will leap"._ The familiar trio sung in her head.

She looked at the sky, in hope to see where they were. "What does that mean? Tell me!"

The pendent's light blinded her as she looked towards it, and then everything went back.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»¸.•´¯

A slight warm breeze blew past him, waking him up from his slumber. His mind woke up quickly in realization that he was inside, in his bed, in the winter. Alert he instinctively opened his eyes, and reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing his King's Sword.

Van looked over to where the breeze came from, swiftly getting out of bed. He placed himself in a battle stance at the sight before him.

A mysterious woman floated slightly above the ground in front of him, her hair and gown flying all over from the breeze swirling around her. The crystal clear sky outside made the Mystic Moon's shine into his room, upon the woman in front of the giant window. A light pink glow escaped from her, surrounding her whole body, making the room light up slightly.

Unsure on what to do and prepared for anything, Van stayed in his stance, waiting for the woman to make the first move. _Who would dare to trespass into my room in the middle of the night? How is she able to get past my guards? Who _is_ she?_

A flicker coming his chest made him glance down. The pendent flickered off and on, a few times and then stopped. Slightly confused, he returned his gaze back to the woman and gasped.

The breeze had subsided and the glow was gone. Standing before him was Hitomi in a white revealing night gown, barefoot on the ground. Her hair framed her face, and layed along her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly opened.

"Hitomi?" he whispered gently.

Her eyelids flew open to his voice, and her eyes focused on him. She took a step back and shocked covered her face.

Realizing he was still holding his sword, he shamefully looked at it, relaxed and grabbed his sheath from the side of his bed. Van sheathed his sword and placed it on his nightstand before turning back towards her.

She was eyeing him, as if she was unsure what to do. _Oh Hitomi, what brought you here?_

He slowly took a few steps towards her and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. Her face was still full of worry, her bright green eyes full of sadness.

"I am sorry for pulling my sword out on you - I was startled, and it was an instinctive reaction...What's the matter, Hitomi?"

She shook her head and ran towards him, leaping into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He returned the gesture and wrapped his around her, holding her closer. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him, and blushed at the graphic thoughts that ran through his mind, causing him to blush.

Van forced himself to keep his focus and thoughts to the present. He used his right hand to comb through her hair, trying to calm her. "What's wrong Hitomi?"

He could feel his chest become wet from her tears and the heat of her breathe. After a few moments, he could feel her take in a deep breathe.

"I had a dream...More like a nightmare...And I don't know if it was ment to be a vision or not... I don't want it to..." She rasped out.

He stopped combing her hair and held her tighter against him. "What was it? You can tell me Hitomi. What did you see?"

"Your death..." she gasped out.

He froze - not wanting to believe what he just heard. Van took in a deep breathe, unsure if he wanted to know the details.

"What happened?" He finally managed to say.

She pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. Her eyes all red from crying, were full of worry. Hitomi grabbed his hands and lead him to his bed, sitting on it's edge. Van sat down next to her, still holding her hands.

She rubbed his fingers with hers, as if she was trying to come up with the words or trying to comfort him. Van was uneasy having to hear about his death that was so near._ How? Why? What would cause me to die so young? I haven't even LIVED my life yet - let alone, with Hitomi. How can I have all of this taken away from me?_

"You were in white..." Suddenly her words were lost in what he_ saw_. He_ saw_ through her eyes everything. When it got to the part of his death, this last words, and the voices that afterward, his stomach twisted and turned in knots.

_It was a vision after all..._ He fell backwards, laying down on his bed, his eyes closed and grabbing his head with his hands._ So that is how I will die..._ He couldn't believe it.

"How did you do that?" he gasped, and then rubbed his eyes, trying to bring himself back to the room.

"Do what?" she asked.

"I...I just saw what you saw in your dream, your vision. How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know Van, I wasn't _trying_ to do that, it must be something with my new powers or us..." She said quietly, looking away.

He squeezed her hand, "Whatever is happening to you - to us, we will do it together. Just next time, please try to warn me when weird things are going to happen... There have been a lot of it lately... I believe it was a vision Hitomi-"

"-But it was just a dream, Van. If it was a vision, I can _change_ it. I have done before Van." She spoke, trying to soothe both him and herself.

"But at what consequence? You being hit and dying yourself - pregnant? I rather die protecting you and our... child... then having you both killed. Bad things have happened when you try to change things. Please remember and understand that!" He demanded, looking up to glare at her.

"But what if I can prevent_ anyone_ from dying... I can use my visions as a warning just like before, but prevent everything from happening. Please believe in me, Van! I can do this, all I have to do is believe..."

The room feel silent with both Hitomi and Van in thought of what happened and was said. Finally Van grabbed Hitomi's left hand and dragged her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her, and looking into her gorgeous bright green eyes._ She's the most beautiful being in this world, and she is all mine._ He thought as he traced the side of her white night gown, stopping at its short hem.

"I believe in you, Hitomi. I just don't believe in many others. Just promise me you will keep yourself safe. Every time I have a thought of you being in danger or in trouble, it drives me crazy. Please promise me this."

She blushed, and nodded her head. "I promise you that I will try to keep myself safe and out of danger." Hitomi smiled at him. He felt as if some weight was being lifted off of his shoulders, and smiled back in return.

"But how did you get here? What did you do teleport yourself in my room?" He asked curiously.

"I guess my subconscious somehow made me come here... To make sure you were still alive."

In a swift movement, his lips were placed on hers.

Van closed his eyes the moment their lips made contact with aggression, making her lean back from his advance. He leaned in, in return, deepening the kiss as he placed his right hand on the back of her neck, with his other hand grabbing her thigh, his fingers slightly under her dress. The sudden contact made him feel unfamiliar sensations course through his body, and urges that he have fought to keep to himself all these years and that he gave had dreamt of doing with her since she left...

And she returned the kiss with equal fervour, he could feel her slightly parting her lips for him, inviting him in. Hitomi placed her hand on his shoulders, forcing him back on to his back with her on top. He could feel her hands on his cheeks, making them tingle with her touch as warmth spilled through his whole body and adding fuel to the fire of which he was trying to hold back.

He was caught off guard, though, as her mouth traveled down to his neck, her breath tickling his skin. He yelped, his shoulder jerking upwards in reflex. His forehead collided with Hitomi's face and they broke apart.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "What was that for?" He watched her rub her cheek, which was red, as he rubbed his forehead in return.

"I'm sorry. I must be ticklish. I haven't..." Van trailed off._ I was going to say, I haven't kissed a woman, but Cameo ruined that for me this morning. I need to still tell Hitomi and get it out in the open, I don't want her to find out before I tell her or she will doubt me..._

"What is it Van?" Hitomi asked, looking down at him.

"I don't know how to say this, but I have to tell you something that happened." He looked up at her, watching her eyes become full of wonder.

"You can tell me anything, Van. I love you." She whispered soothingly to him, smiling.

"The night before yesterday, I had a meeting with Jelh, and he told me that I had to have a meeting over breakfast with Cameo, to officially meet her. I didn't want to be rude to her, and believed I could at least meet with her, so would could have official relations in the future, but he believed I should meet her because they had an arrangement for me to marry her, forming an alliance with New Zaibach." Van paused as he felt Hitomi stiffen, her face was a blank slant, making him unable to read her. "Well, that morning I went wrote you a letter just in case I wasn't able to find you before the meeting, and went to your room, and knocked-"

"-I remember hearing you knocking but was too late to answer the door in time-"

"-Well I didn't want to wake you up since it was still really early, so I left the note with your guards. When I got to my study, she was already there. I told her that I loved you, and I couldn't marry her and-"

"-she kissed you." Her eyes were slightly cloudly and her voice sounded slightly off, as if it had short echo.

Van instinctively grabbed her sides, and shook her. "Hitomi! Hitomi!"

She blinked at him and leaned down at him, grabbing his cheeks once more with her hands. "I saw all of it Van, and now I know how it feels, it is sorta like visions, but in a different point of view. Van, I am going to make you love me, and make you happier then any woman in the world _wished_ they could." A huge smile came across her face.

"You are not mad at me?" he asked, confused at her reaction.

"Both you and Cameo were victims in that situation. I am not mad at either of you, since both of you had no control over the matter."

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much and can't wait to make you my Queen."

"I know, and I can't wait to stop all of this Gaea drama and save the world once and for all. I want to be able to have a _normal_ life with you. I am going to make sure of it!"

"I believe you will..." In the back of his mind, he still had a slight doubt that his end may be sooner then what he wanted, even though the rest of him - and Hitomi - believed they would do anything to make sure it doesn't happen.

"Van?" Hitomi questioned.

"Yes?"

"I believe we should get back to bed. Tomorrow is going to come too soon and we have a lot to do." She climbed off of him, and was working on climbing out of the bed.

But Van grabbed her hand and said, "You can sleep here. I promise I will allow you to get some sleep. Plus you shouldn't leave my room at this time of night anyhow, even though you _are_ engaged to me."

"But where will you sleep?" She questioned, looking into his eyes.

"Next to you. I'll get my spare blanket, so we can have our own. The bed is big enough for both us to be able to sleep comfortably next to each other."

"Okay. Whatever you wish,_ My King_..." Her cheeks became all pink from blushing, as pulled her hand from his and she climbed back into bed, to the other side and carefully went under the heavy red blanket.

Van got up and corrected his sleeping shorts and shirt. He walked over to his closest with a slight smile on his face. I love her so much..._ Please Lord of the Sky, Escaflowne, allow me to be with this woman...for everything both her and I have done and sacrificed, please protect us from evil and let me love her._

He turned around before entering the closest, and noticed Hitomi was already asleep._ I love you so much Hitomi..._

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.  
>So sorry for the such of a late posting... I got my new computer, and had to install Windows 7 4 times... and I still get error "installation" messages when I am trying to install Mircosoft Office... . or any other free OfficeSuites... so I am writing this on notepad, so please do not hate all the errors - if there are more then usual - because I have been really working on getting my computer all together and fixed but it is still broken :  Here is a nice and long chapter, I *promise* you that I will have a new chapter posted on Weds/Fri... I am going to try and keep my updates to Mon/Wed/Fri, so the chapters are overall longer. Once again, pardon any errors in this chapter - and any that come from notepad if I don't get it fixed anytime soon - Please review and read lots! **Edited in the italics since wordpad sucks at uploading, I hope I got all of them : /**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out. Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 27:

Hitomi stretched her arms and legs, a morning moan escapes her lips as she opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and against the backboard of the bed in realization that she wasn't in her room.

"Is something wrong?" Van asked looking at her from his table. Hitomi noticed that there was a tea set on the table.. There was a big flat package covered in the Fanelian red with a golden ribbon in a cross shape wrapped around it, forming a bow on top. He was dressed in his typical outfit, even though his sword and King's Robe were hanging on his changing screen that stood between his bathroom and closest doors, ready when he needed them.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just forgot where I was for a moment." She could feel her cheeks become warm from embarrassment of the situation. She looked away from him and starred at the ring on her finger._ I still can't believe I am engaged. Everything seems to be happening so fast - and now Gaea is in trouble once again. When will I get to be a "normal" girl?_ She shook her head at that thought and climbed out of bed, only to realize that she was still in her white night gown._ Merle must of pit this on me. That Merle! Of course she had to make sure I wear "sexy" clothes... When I get my hands on her..._

"You will do what? I actually believe you look really beautiful." Van spoke curiously while pouring two cups of tea. "If you want, I can go into my closet and give you a robe to put on, but we need to get you ready because we are to have breakfest with everyone else."

She pressed her lips together in silence before responding. "I guess I won't do anything, but I wished I did have something more to cover myself up with."

"While I am getting a robe, how about you drink some tea? Then I have a few things to show you..." She watched him get up from the table and walk to his closest. Hitomi swiftly did what she was asked and sat down, drinking some of the tea. She thought it had sweet then bitter taste and enjoyed it.

She placed left hand on the package, feeling the texture of its wrappings. "I thought Merle was always the curious one." Van laughed, and caused her to pull back her hand quickly, startled. "Well go ahead, open it. It's my birthday gift for you, I had it specially made for you."

_Specially made for me. I wonder what it could be._ She picked up the gift, feeling the wrappings texture again. She then untied the ribbon, and used her nail to open the paper. Inside was a large and thin wooden box, with the Mystic Moon carved in the middle surrounded by dragons and Draconians. It's edges had vines with flowers intertwining with each other. There was a golden key hole in the front, and Hitomi looked around in the wrapping paper for it's key.

"Are you looking for this?" Van was next to her, carrying a robe in one arm and the other had a small golden key in it's hand. He had a smile on his face, in excitement of watching her reaction.

"Yes! What is this? A jewelry box? It is so beautiful!" She couldn't believe how much detail the box had or what would needed to be locked in it. She grabbed the key from his hand and opened the box. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was inside.

There was an elegant cloak inside. Hitomi lefted it out of the box and placed the box on the table so she could stand up and hold it in front of her to see the whole thing. The cloak had pointy rich green, the same color of her favorite one piece tunic dress that she wore a few days ago, and the shoulder pads had golden trim. In front of each of the shoulder pads were the Fanelian emblem within a Fanelian red circle, with a golden trim. The middle of the shoulder pads was a magnificent chest and neck piece in the same rich green with golden detail, which had three golden clasps to lock the cloak on. The cloak itself was a rich deep blue on the outside, with the larger version of the same Fanelian circle emblem in the middle and inside of the cloak was the rich Fanelian red. The cloak had a silky feel in her fingers, but it also felt very strong and durable. The shoulder pads were like hardened leather, but smooth and strong.

"Do you like it?" Van asked.

She looked at him with amazement. "First you propose to me with this gorgeous ring, and now you not only had a beautiful wooden box made just for me, but this magnificent cloak too! How can I not like it Van? They are perfect!"

He smiled at her, his face full of pride and happiness. "I am glad that you love them all. I was told from the Master Seamstress how "rebellious and stubborn" you were during the fittings earlier this sevenday, and how you wanted a set of "tunic dresses" to go outside with and be able to do "unlady-like" things. After I saw you in one of them a few nights ago, I knew you needed something to be more protective to wear with them. The next day I told her that I wanted the most elegant yet durable cloak to be made, so you can wear them with your "tunic dresses" or with gown, if needed. I believe my "rebellious" Queen-to-be needs to look her best." He gave a her a wink and grabbed the cloak from her. "Shall I help you put it on to make sure it fits?"

A blush came across her cheeks at the feeling of being loved so much came across her._ He spent so much thought into my gift. I can't believe how amazing this looks, it has more detail then some of the gowns that are in my closet._ "Sure. Thank you for everything Van. You don't know how much all of this means to me."

Van carefully placed the cloak on her, and clasped it in place. He took a few steps back from her and smiled. "You have to see how wonderful it looks on you Hitomi." Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and took her to his full length mirror, which was next to his closest door.

Hitomi looked at herself in the mirror, and couldnt believe her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her stood a woman that she couldn't recognize. "That is how I look? How did I get so pretty?"

"You were always that pretty Hitomi, ever since I first met you that day."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.

Within the next two sevendays, everything was a blurr and it was hard for Hitomi to believe that it was the afternoon of the Annual Meetings Closing Party. There were meetings that lasted all day and when she wasn't in the meetings with Van and the others, she was learning what she was responsible for from Merle. Van and Allen were on better terms and she wished they would put all of their differences in the past - and hoped Allen could be a "older brother" to him, but she was happy that Dryden and Van were getting along well. Hitomi always saw some sadness in Allen's eyes whenever she saw him, which in return made her feel sorry for him.

At night, Hitomi and Van would have alone time - whether it was drinking tea while watching the night sky, taking a walk throughout the castle, reading in the study or just talking cuddling on the couch in Van's room watching the fire in the fire place. They both always went to their separate rooms at the end of the night, which made Hitomi happy because she wanted their engagement to be somewhat "traditional." She enjoyed their talks about life and what they want to do - instead of the typical topics that were going on during the meetings and within the group, which were agreements, trade agreements, or what they were going to do to prepare for the New Zaibach's wrath. The other leaders were at first worried about the sudden change of format of the government of Fanelia, but Van told them that there was nothing to worry about and with Merle as his Cheif Assistant and Hitomi as his future Queen, the kingdom will be ruled well and fairly. Their group of friends agreed that there would be nothing to worry about with Fanelia, and that they all should prepare for New Zaibach's first move.

Cameo joined the group whenever they met for either breakfast or dinner, and soon became "one of them", even though Allen and Van were still cautious around her. Hitomi however wasn't, and enjoyed her talks and trainings with her. Cameo taught her a lot about sorcerers and their magic. Every sorcerer had their limitations and strengths, whether it was managing any of the elements, trickery, or mind tricks - and they knew and could use at least some spells in each category. She was always told she was given her "gift" in order to rule over "normals", but she always felt that she should shouldn't abuse her powers. This was a very important point she made to Hitomi - because it takes little to destroy peoples lives or something as large as cities. Cameo always excelled at fire and mind tricks, even though she studied potions and exilirs and tended to cast spells on them also. She told her how it was important to not over expend yourself and drain all of your energy, because you will pass out, and a few have passed out for a few days before they fully recovered. It was important to rest often and to practice just as often. The main concern for her was how they were going to defeat her masters - since together they were "masters" of each category, which makes the situation worse, especially since Hitomi have only recently become the Wing Goddess - even though in reality, she wasn't _really_ a sorceress, so she shouldn't have any limits other then her own strength and stamina, and by prophecy, she _should_ be stronger whenever she is close to Van. What Cameo didn't know was how strong when he was close, or weak when he was far - which she believed her masters would use as an advantage.

The group of them were in the dojo, which Van had all of the recruits and soldiers have the day off, even though General Gilderoy wanted to stay to "supervise". Sitting on a long bench were Chid, Merle, Millerna, and Dryden. Allen was leaning against a post next to them, and Van was standing on the other side, with General Gilderoy next to him. A little behind Chid were his twin monk guards in their usual outfits, lurking in the shadows. In front of them was Cameo, in black pants and a dark green top with no shoes. Across from her was Hitomi, her favorite rich green tunic dress and the new cloak Van gave her.

Hitomi was determined to do well in her first major lesson with Cameo, even though she was subconscious on how she will look in front of the others. She stood there waiting for the lesson to begin and wondered what she was going to learn today before the big party.

"This is mainly for Hitomi, but the others should listen also if they want to know what exactly is magic." Cameo looked at Hitomi and then to the others, but returned her gaze back at her, "Naturally talented with the gift sometimes manifest their powers accidentally, subconsciously shaping the world as they desire it. Because this type of magic is used without reason, it is weak. It's purpose clouded, it lacks the strength to effect the world. Not the effects one significantly less powerful but they are uncontrolled, meaning they can not be used as a part of a plan."

"The gypsies - even though they are nearly existent after the war - control their talent threw forced belief. They picture what they want done and believe it has already happened. This is an effective way in turning will into magic, but anyone who uses it are deluding themselves. It is not the belief that fuels the magic, it is your will, your life force. Fueling magic with belief puts no _limits_ on the spell, meaning the spell will go until it has accomplished your goal or you have fallen unconscious. If the caster subconsciously wills something, their spell will continue to be casted until the spells goal is finished or they pass out - there have been a few reports of casters actually dying from all of their life force being drained from the spell. That is why it is very important to be mindful in with your gift and what you _will_ into reality."

"A better controlled opponent can beat a more powerful opponent. If you tempt to use the belief controlled magic to set a person on fire - it takes a fraction of the power to block the fire with water. The person casting the belief controlled magic fire would fall unconscious because all the opponent had to do was to surround themselves in water and the energy required to set him on fire would be too great since he would have to evaporate that water first in order to be able to set the person on fire. Now you may be able to evaporate a lot of water but it is easier to call water then to evaporate it. A well trained practitioner controls his/her magic through _will_. Picture what you want to happen and _will_ it to be so. This is harder then it sounds, that is why most - almost all - people use belief magic. Using will based magic, you can ration out your power given to each spell with the appropriate amount of power."

"I was trained will based magic from my masters, and that is what I am going to teach you. They are very powerful and more experienced then you, but your advantage will be that they have become weakened in their soul forms, even though they have possessed my father. But your main advantage will be that even though are less experienced then them, you are the Wing Goddess, and will have a _much_ larger life force then them. Your most powerful strength, will be your most powerful weakness-"

"- And what is that Cameo?" Hitomi asked, even though deep down, she believed she already knew the answer.

"Van, the Dragon King and King of Fanelia." Cameo turned to Van, her face full of seriousness. "It is important for you to remember everything I have just said and what I am about to train Hitomi-"

"-Why is that?" Van demanded.

"It is true you both are planned to get married on your birthday, in the beginning of the spring?" Cameo replied questionably.

"Yes... But why is that so important?"

"From what I have been told about Fanelian traditions within these past two sevendays - is it true after the exchange of the rings, both the bride and groom will slit their palms and have a few drops of their blood to be collected in a golden goblet full of dragon's blood? And then their hands will be wrapped up together, hand in hand, while each one of them takes of sip from the goblet? And during the whole thing, you both will be saying vows to each other - whcih in the end, you will vow to lead Fanelia with the best of your abilities and then kiss. Is this all true?"

Hitomi was in shock from what she just heard - since she was never told what the traditions during the ceremony was yet. She noticed everyone looking at her, and wondered why.

"Hitomi are you okay?" Van asked. "You look pale."

"Umm.. Your traditions are very different from mine, from anything I have read about back on the Mystic Moon. This is the first time that I have heard of them. I'm fine and I'll be alright, all of this is just a lot to take in all of the sudden." Hitomi returned her gaze towards Cameo. "You didn't tell us why that is important, Cameo. Why is the wedding important?"

A smile crossed her face and she let out a little laugh. "Right now you are the weakest you will ever be. Well I should say, you are the weakest that will _can_ be. Everyone knows about the prophecy of the Wing Goddess and Dragon King - well what they don't know are the details. You just had your eighteenth birthday correct?"

"Yes, but why is that important?"

"That is when everything started to change correct?" Cameo asked.

"Van's eighteenth birthday will be the day of their wedding..." Merle said, excited to be the first to find the connection.

"Correct. And since they both will be married and will become "one", their connection together will strengthen greatly and they will be the strongest when together. Van hidden powers will manifest also on that day - that is why I said for him to listen and remember everything I am teaching Hitomi - because he too, will need to learn it. Once you both are stronger, you will be able to "tap" into each others life force if needed. What Hitomi's weaknesses will be Van's strengths, and Van's weaknesses will be her strengths - they will completely balance each other out. The Wing Goddess has the power to guide the Escaflowne with her desires and wishes. The Dragon King will lead Escaflowne to fulfill it. Together they are to bring peace and justice throughout the land…..but there is one catch."

"When they are apart..." Millerna said gloomly.

"Correct. That is what we have to make sure never happens. My masters know that both of you two are not experienced and will find a way to separate you two, in order to use one against the other and to be able have rule over you both are apart, you will be weaker and they will make sure to fight you both by yourselves. I say between now and the wedding is the most dangerous time - but anytime soon after the wedding will be critical too."

'"What would they do to one of us in order to use one against the other?" Van asked.

"Capture and torture - maybe even possessing if you are not prepared to counter them. They will use your link together as an advantage to weaken the other one and kill them. Once one is killed - the other would be too lost in their own emotions to be able to go against them and be killed soon later. This is why you both are each others strength yet weakness and it is important for you two, for everyone to be on alert."

_My vision from last night... It all makes sense now! They are going to be the ones that kill him! I must find a way to stop them... I have changed what happened in my visions before, I can change them again!_ Hitomi noticed Van looking at her and knew he was thinking about the same thing. _These precious times with Cameo are going to be very important for not just me, but Van and Gaea itself._ She crunched her fists, and returned her gaze back at Cameo. "Okay! I am ready for my first lesson!"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.  
>A very important chapter - bringing everything together. I wanted to make sure I had everything I wrote in my notes about my take on "Gaean magic" was in this chapter and explain exactly what it was. I wanted to also make sure you guys knew that HitomiVan are not invincible - I always hated stories that had the main characters untouchable... yes they are capable of being powerful - but they do not have a fraction of experience with magic like the masters or Cameo. Well I hope you guys liked the chapter and wasn't too bored - even though it was mostly talking - I swear the next chapter will be more eventful even though this was my longest chapter yet! ^.^

Also - I am still writing on Wordpad, so if there are any mistakes (any more then what is "normal") this is way - I am hoping between my husband and I, we can get my new computer actually working w/everything this weekend for next weeks chapters! Until then - Review and read lots ^.^


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out. Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often (Aiming for Mon/Weds/Fri)

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 28:

Van sat there and watched curiously and quietly throughout the whole training session. He was amazed at the knowledge Cameo knew, yet wondered if they were going to be prepared for whenever they are attacked. He analyzed each and every thing Cameo told Hitomi to do - even though he believed she was having her do was too simple, especially when their time was limited.

"Okay. I am satisfied with your progress - being able to flip all of these coins both quickly and accurately" Van looked at the line of coins along the floor, every other the same face. He thought it was an odd exercise, but enjoyed watching Hitomi's facial reactions. "I do have to say, you are doing very well for your first time. Hmm... How about we try something new and different - it will give them something for staying this whole time." Cameo said with a smile while clasping her hands together, and flexing her fingers.

A grunt came from General Gilderoy, "Now it is going to get interesting... I gotta make sure I don't ever cross either of them."

"Especially Hitomi, since she _will_ be your Queen." Merle laughed.

"So what do you say Hitomi? Are you willing to give us a show?" Dryden asked, his voice full of joy.

Van leaned against the pole, wondering what was Cameo going to have Hitomi do._ I hope its not going to be anything TOO hard since we DO have the Annual Meetings Closing Party._ He crossed his arms waiting for her response. "So what is it Hitomi? We don't have too long before we all have to get ready for tonight."

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders. "It seems like I am getting the hang of this. Sure, I believe I am ready" Hitomi tucked her loose hair behind her ears and rolled back her shoulders. "Let's do this!"

A large smile came across Cameo's face and she opened and closed her hands a few times. "Okay.I have been wanting to do this on my own will since I have been released from my prison." She let out a loud laugh, and there was a twinkle in her eye. Swiftly Cameo placed her hands in front of her and made a circle with them in front of her. Her eyes focused upon the circle her hands had formed, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly a flicker appeared between her hands and formed into a ball of flame. Her smile ceased as she opened her eyes, focusing them on Hitomi. "I want you to use what I have said and defuse this ball, but watch out." Cameo released her hands from the circle and begun to "bounce" the fire ball back and forth between her hands. "Cause I am not going to make it that easy you." She winked at Hitomi, and continued to "play" with the fire ball.

"How is she suppose to do that!" Allen yelled at her from the other side of the pole.

"Why don't you believe that she will do it, Allen? Have faith! She just passed all of the basics that Cameo gave her. Let's see what she does." Van yelled at Allen, arms still crossed._ Hitomi never does well when she doubts herself. When others start to doubt her, it makes things worse... It always does..._

"Can everyone just be quiet and allow some peace to focus? She isn't going to do anything with you guys babbling!" Merle yelled.

A smile came across his face. _Oh Merle... You are right, as always._

"Okay Cameo. I accept your challenge. I hope I don't fail you now." Hitomi said determinedly.

He could see her close her eyes and focus overcome her face. She opened her arms and laid her palms facing upwards towards the ceiling. A silence fell across the room, with the only noise coming from the fire ball crackling from being tossed about. Slowly a mist formed around Hitomi, crawling from the floor and twisting around her like a serpent. When her whole body became covered by the mist, slowly droplets of water formed throughout the room. Van watched in awe from the sight. _How can she look so dangerous yet so beautiful?_

"Lord Van, imagine if we had these two beauties on our front line when we fought Zaibach?" General Gilderoy whispered.

Van looked at him at amazement from what he just heard, and let out a small growl. "Hitomi will never be in battle - she will stay back with the other women and children. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord Van, I am sorry for bringing it up. But really-"

"-I said no. I not allow her to have any part of the battlefield. She has done too much and has too much on her hands..."

"I understand."

Good. Van thought, and he eyes focused on the droplets of water slowly floating past him. He followed the droplets to their destination and was shocked to see what was happening. All of the droplets from around the room were forming a water "ball" like Cameo's fire one, collecting between the circle formed by her hands, just like Cameo did. A smile crossed his face at the realization that she was going to be able to do it..

"So what are you going to do with that?" Cameo asked, "balancing" the fire ball on one finger.

Hitomi smiled and opened her eyes, "This!"

Suddenly Hitomi sent the water ball towards Cameo, and to Van's amazement, the ball expanded right before it got to her, causing Cameo to become soaked when it hit her, and ultimately defusing Cameo's fire ball. Shock came across Cameo's face as she looked at Hitomi in disbelief.

As one, the group started laughing, making comments to each other. Van just stayed there, keeping his eyes on Cameo and Hitomi, who both just stood there, looking at each other._ I have a feeling things are going to get interesting between those two._ He let out a small laugh, and uncrossed his arms.

He pushed himself off of the pillar, letting his arms fall to his sides and turned to the group. "Okay, I believe that is enough for right now. It is time for us to get ready for tonight."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.

Cameo stood at her window toweling off her hair while watching the sunset in the distance, dressed in a thick robe and slippers. _She let out a sigh and looked at the damp towel. She is grasping everything faster then a talented sorcerer, which I am glad. It was foolish of me for not being prepared to counter, I should of had my guard up. But instead I stood there and watched, amazed at what she was capable of doing, like an idiot. The whole room laughed at me for my foolishness and now I don't believe that I do-_

A soft knock came at the door, which startled Cameo. _Who that would be?_

"One moment!" she yelled, as she turned to place the towel on the rack in the bathroom. As she worked her way to the door, she stopped at the full mirror next to her closest, to get a quick check of her hair and to make sure she looked descent. _I guess this will do._

Cameo walked to the door, and unlocked it, taking in a small breathe before opening it.

"Are you alright?"

She was shocked to see a long blonde haired man in a blue and white robe, with golden accents and trimmings, along his waist was a sword of the Knights Caeli. His face was full of concern, and his presence shocked her.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" she gasped, leaving only the enough space to fit her face through the doorway.

He placed his hand on the door, forcing her to open it farther. "Are you alright?" His eyes locked with hers.

"I don't know why you would come here and ask that..." she said, looking away while trying to shut the door, a tear falls from her left eye.

Suddenly Allen forced open the door, causing her to trip on her footing, and fall backwards. Only to be caught by Allen's muscular arms, his face looking down at hers. "I know something is wrong. You are a terrible liar." He said, as he picked her up, and used his legs to close the door.

Cameo's thoughts were bewildered as she was carried and placed on her bed. _Why? Why does he care? Why is he here?_

"I came here to check on you after I bumped into the girls on their way to the party. They said you didn't answer the door and it was locked when they came to get you. I told them I would come and check on you, and take you to the party. I have had a feeling ever since your lessons with Hitomi was over, that you were upset. Now tell me, what's wrong?" He spoke with a concerned tone in his voice yet it was full of authority as he sat next to her on her bed, turned towards her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cameo said, trying to avoid his gorgeous bright blue eyes.

"You were embarrassed weren't you? And everyone's laughter hurt you, didn't it?"

She gasped as his words cut through her. _How did he know?_ Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "You don't know how it feels to be-"

"-the odd one in the group? To have everyone look at you like you shouldn't be there? I know how it feels. Even though I know they don't mean it, sometimes I feel like I don't belong. My friends are the royals of Gaea - kings and queens of the most powerful and historic countries, and what am I? A knight, with no royal or famous bloodline. I may be a Knight Caeli of Asturia and a declared war hero, but I will never be anything compared to Van...or the others." He spoke, his eyes full of hurt and compassion.

They both stayed there in silence, as Cameo laid there in shock over the whole situation. _I thought he didn't like me. Why does he care? He understands how I feel..._

"Allen?"

"Yes?" he turned to face her one more.

"You are right. I have been trying to fit in, and trying to get you guys to trust me. I have told you guys everything I know - even offered, well demanded, that I had to train Hitomi - and Van, when it is time - in order to help to save Gaea. I didn't want to be that hard on her, so I did the basics and she learned fast, as you all saw. So I tried to have some fun, and see if she could counter my fireball. I let myself go, enjoying being able to cast for myself for once and not having to worry about hiding my abilities. I didn't believe she was going to do something like what she did, and I had my guard down, unprepared. In return, I got soaked, and everyone laughed at me. She probably believe that I don't have anything else to teach her since she technically was able to defeat me. Once a sorcerer defeats their master, their training is complete." She could feel the tears fulling down her face. _Why? Why do you have to cry Cameo?_

Suddenly she was in his arms, her head against his chest, and his arms rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "A pretty woman like you shouldn't have to feel this way. You shouldn't have to shed a tear. I know how you feel - in a way, we both are misfits within our group of friends. Even though I am a better swordsman and... Van is always favorable with everyone." She could feel him flinch at Van's name, and smiled because she knew way.

She pushed herself away from his grip, and looked into his eyes. "I want to know, I need to know... Do you trust me?"

He flinched from her question, and glanced away. "I have to be honest and say, I do wonder how I am suppose to know if you are going to control me again... and how would I know if you do?"

Cameo claimed out of the bed and walked to the window. She looked outside, at the Mystic Moon and its moon's sine on the snow. _It looks so peaceful...like his eyes..._

"Allen. You can trust me when I say this: I didn't control you from the beginning. As you know, I was possessed and they used my powers to control you. I have no desire to ever to s, and never will. I feel sorry for all of the trouble I have caused and I want to make everything right - that is why I am trying to help Hitomi, and Van... and the others in defeating my masters, even if it means killing my own father... in order to save Gaea. I am not going to use my mindtricks on anyone - unless it means to defeat my masters and saving Gaea - because I know how it feels to be trapped inside yourself, not being able to control what your body...or powers...do. Guaranteed, my masters didn't go into extremes with you and the other few and only persuade your thoughts and actions on certain triggers..." Tears returned to her face as she tried to fight them, and a gasp escaped her lips as she tried to wipe them away.

Suddenly she was turned around and her face was locked in place by his hands. She instinctively closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers, causing her to wrap her arms around his waist. He pulled his face away from hers, and she opened her eyes, only to be drowned by his deep blue pools. She could see the innocence in his eyes and they were gateways to his kind and beautiful soul.

"Cameo, I trust you..." He pulled away, releasing her from his grip once more, but their eyes were still locked. "I am sorry... I don't know what overcame me-"

"-Do you regret it?" she whispered.

After a slight pause, a smile came across his face. "No... I don't."

A flood of emotions came across her, something she had never felt, like a jolt of untapped energy. She returned the smile, and replied. "What can I do to be able to do that once more?"

"Who said it had to be one more?"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I am sorry about the lateness of this update... my husband pulled a "Let's have a last minute weekend long MLG party" on me, which of course took me all of thursday to prepare, then friday - sunday was the party/all weekend long get together, which took me all of yesterday to fully clean/restock the food. Overall I liked what this chapter set up... but no matter how I rewrite the "fight"/beginning part of the chapter, it just ends up weird. Meh... I suck at fights (which is why it took me like 2 days to fight the "shirt" sword fight earlier in the story) and yeah... Don't hate me. Please review and read often, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow/Thursday (ASAP) cause I feel bad and want to. Until then, bye!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out. Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Chapter 29:

Time went by and life seemed to normalize at the Castle of Fanelia. All of the leaders were at their own castles, managing their countries and on watch for any threatening activity. There were no reports of danger or any abnormal activity from New Zaibach, other then no one was able to enter or leave the country. Reports from the border also stated that New Zaibach will not allow any trading or messages to be exchanged between people inside the borders with people outside, and visa versa. These reports made everyone uneasy, not knowing what would happen and when New Zaibach would make their move.

Van and Hitomi kept in touch with the other countries, and made sure their trade agreements were fulfilled. Van worked with General Gideroy on training the recruits. Van and Hitomi sparred with each other every morning and Cameo and Hitomi practiced magic together in the evenings. Whenever they had free time throughout the day and before bed, Hitomi and Van would spend alone time together away from all of the responsibilities and people.

Van explained to Hitomi and Cameo that since the war, it was a complete agreement amongst all the leaders that guymelefs would be limited to one per country, to prevent anymore misfortune and yet to protect their lands from any pirates or rebels. This meant that every country would train a traditional based army by their own standards and specialities - whether it is archery, infantry, or cavalry.

Instead the countries would put the knowledge found from Dornkirk's research and Zaibach's old guymelefs into equipment and machines that help Gaea - from farming machines and faster shipping vehicles, to plumbing in buildings to heat and give access to water to the residents inside. Hitomi was amazed at how similar some things that were invented reflected the same things on the Mystic Moon, and yet Gaea reminded in its "simpler" state, which Hitomi loved and hoped it reminded that way forever.

Winter was coming to a close and spring was starting to bloom. All the snow had melted and the days were starting to get longer. Van gave a tour of Fanelia to Hitomi and Cameo a few times, showing them everything that has been built and restored. The villagers and countrymen of Fanelia enjoyed being able to see their King and future Queen visiting outside the castle and gave them both their blessings. Once and awhile Merle would take Hitomi and Cameo to the market to spend quality girl time together, whether it was trying on new fashion, looking at arts and crafts or checking the perfumes and lotions. All the attention that Hitomi received made her self-conscious even though Van always re-insured her that she was doing fine. Hitomi was shocked that she haven't had any visions or visits from "the ancient trio", which also worried her for being unable to be guided of what awaits her future.

The wedding was in two sevendays and the country was ecstatic about the upcoming sevenday long celebration. Merle was making sure that everything was going to be perfect for the young couple and was going into great measures in doing so. While Van was dealing with the formalities of the wedding, Hitomi was being taught what all her duties as a Queen were and the Fanelian wedding traditions - not including doing numerous fittings for her wedding dress and her warm seasonal outfits.

Cameo kept in touch with Allen by sending messages to each other with Allen's owl Natal. Even though they haven't seen each other since the night of the Annual Meetings Closing Party, they have gotten to know each other better through their letters and considered themselves as a secret couple. Cameo didn't want the group to know - or anyone - in fear of what would come from their current situation. She feared that her father may use Allen against her in order to get her to come back to New Zaibach, and his side. Allen agreed to keep their relationship secret for strategic purposes and allow them to focus on keeping Hitomi - and Van - safe and together. After the wedding and the whole New Zaibach situation is taken care of, they planned on making the announcement to the group, but until then their relationship will remain behind doors and within letters.

Hitomi, Van, Cameo, Merle and Chid were waiting on the Castle's airship dock for the Crusade to dock with Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Celena, Gaddes, and their new baby boy, Zephyr. The castle sat between two airdocks, which were etched in the stone on the valley's sides - the north side being for Fanelian and other royal ships and the south side being for visiting and merchant ships. Both had a slow declining ladder slopes that led to the ground, the north ending within the main castle gate and the south ending just outside the main castle gate doors. This provided merchants to be able to transfer goods and visitors to pass freely, yet there were guards stationed throughout the docks itself to prevent any trouble.

The castle sat between the forest and the city, placed within it's own walls. The north and south side of the castle sat within the enclosing of the valley, the east faced the city and the long valley's slope, and the west faced the training grounds and its dojo, with the path that led to the shrine within the dense forest. The forest itself was large and had no opening outside the valley, yet no one dared to go past the shrine due to all the dragons that inhabit within. The city filled the valley, from the north steep ledge to the south steep ledge, and stretched all the way to just before the east long valley's slope - where the tall stone walls were. The stone walls were as tall as Escaflowne and had a wooden covered top, which guarded the watch keepers from the weather and any arrows (even though there hasn't been any attacks). There were two large steel enforced doors, which instead of horses used to open them up like before - they were opened by dragon energist power, which was controlled by the Watch Tower's Captain on duty.

In the middle of the city was a large circle of open space to allow markets and festivals. In the middle of the circle was stone statue of a dragon - shaped like the white dragon picture in the castle - and was called "Escaflowne". Everyday the stores surrounding the circle had their stalls open and tons of villagers and visitors filled the circle and the surrounding streets.

Above the valley's steep ledges on the north and south sides was forest also, and where the beast people lived in their tree huts. Even though they were well within Fanelian grounds, it was always accepted that they too were fanelian and had to follow Fanelian laws, yet they were allowed to govern their people, as long as they protected the city for above. The north and south side had exit slopes on the east side, where the long valley's slope started, and along the west side, near the castle's dense forest, is where the mountains formed. The beast people didn't go near that part of its forest because of the fear of the dragons that learked there also.

The day was bright and sunny, with a light breeze from the northwest and a few clouds in the sky. The forest and all of the vegetation was all green, and the flowers were budding. Everything seemed right - a great day for the group to come together once more.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.

"What do you mean he is not with you?" Cameo questioned. Thoughts of all the bad things that could of happened to him ran through her mind.

"He told us he had something to do before he got here. He should of arrived a few days ago-"Dryden replied.

"-Did he say where he was going and what he was going to do?" Cameo asked, her voice full of curiosity and worry.

"No. All he said was that he would get here before us and meet us here. I am shocked he isn't here yet." Millerna shoke, her hair full of confusion.

She could feel herself getting weak as a wave of nausea overcame her. She closed looked towards the ground and closed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists._ No... It can't be true...They couldn't of... Damn you Allen! Why did you have to put yourself in that situation? You shouldn't of traveled alone..._ She could feel everyone's eyes on her, which started to make her feel self -conscious.

"What is it Cameo?" Van demanded.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, unclenching her hands. "I have a feeling that they have done it. They have found a way to capture Allen." A wave of anger went through her, causing her to release a growl. "Damn him! He should of known not to travel by himself! Now they are getting closer to their goal!" She could feel a tear forming from her right eye.

In an instant, Cameo turned around and ran to the edge of the dock, only to stop at the railings, grabbing the hold of them. She looked over to at the castle and its surroundings below. Cameo put her right fingers to her mouth and gave out a loud whistle that echoed amongst the valley's ledges. Her eyes scanned the sky._ Come on. Please..._ Her eyes searched the sky, and she tried to focus her hearing for Natal's cry, but both did not find what they were searching for.

"They got her too... they must of..." She heard her own voice crack made the tears that she was trying to hold back, start flowing.

"Got who?" Hitomi asked softly behind her.

She wiped her tears away with her collar of her shirt, and slowly turned around. Hitomi was right behind her with all of the others directly behind her, and all of their eyes were on her.

"They got him... His owl, Natal is gone...New Zaibach got him, and they are going to torture him, and use him as their puppet against us - to pilot their guymelef... I can sense it, can't you Hitomi?" Cameo winced at the shakiness of her voice, yet kept her eyes locked with Hitomis'. "Can't you sense it?"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

OMG - I am so sorry for the lateness of this post. I have gotten so many wondering and concerning messages (as well as new reviews and alerts/favs) since my last post. Long story short - crap happened, lots of drama, and also a holiday... so ya. I should keep my postings more frequent once more - about 2-3 chapters a week. I am still trying to fix my computer - and Mircosoft fails at helping my problem, even though there are a lot of other people have it too.

This chapter? Well basically I wanted to fast forward a few months - because technically nothing but regular scheduled things happened (and if something did happen there will be a "flashback" in a future chapter) - and I didn't want to write 30 chapters of "no action / drama". I also wanted to add some details of the surroundings around the castle and how everything was build up. I hope you don't mind - this story will STILL be long, don't worry. I just wanted to prevent it from being boring ^.^ I can't wait for the next chapter!

Read lots and review! Until next time - take care and enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.  
>Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.<p>

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

"Can't you sense it?"

Suddenly a great wave of pain came across her as she gasped and clasped onto the ground, holding her head in her arms. The vision hit her in full force and unexpectedly, causing her to grown - and making her unable to hear everyone's cries and Van holding her in his arms.

The room was dark and the only light came from the single light in the middle of the room, and the contraptions from within the room. The light shined down open a metal table with Allen tied down in steel clasps on top on it, wearing loose light green shorts. Stuck in his arms and legs were needles attached to thin tubes filled with a slimy green liquid and went to a huge glass cylinder attached to a machine. Allen kept wincing in pain, crying out every few seconds as he tried to fight his way out of the steel clasps. She could see the sweat beading all over his body and gasped at the sight of thick green veins bulging out of his limbs, near the needles. His eyes were full of determination - perhaps to escape - and pain.

Hitomi couldn't move. She couldn't get away from the vision - only to be forced to see it in it's fullness. _No...Allen... What are they doing to you, Allen! Please stop! Stop! You are hurting him!_

A wicked bass laugh bellowed throughout the room. "Soon. Soon you will be mine - a puppet to New Zaibach. Accept your fate, Allen Schezar."

Allen let out a grunt and growled, "NEVER! I will never bow down to you! Just you wait-"

"-For your group of friends to come and save you? For the woman who rejected you to come and brisk you away? Face it Allen, it's too late. If I can't get what I want the first time - might as well make them pay and get it with full force!" the bass voice said, and returned to laughing at him.

At once the room went black, and she got dizzy - making her loose consciousness.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.

"What did you do to her?" Van demanded, looking at Cameo.

"I didn't DO anything! I had a bad feeling and asked if she could feel it - if she could sense anything wrong." she explained, looking at Hitomi with saddened eyes - with a hint of curiosity. "I wonder what she saw. Whatever it is, it has traumatized her."

"This is bad. This is really bad..." Merle murmured.

Van sat there on the ground, looking down at Hitomi - who was laying on his lap. Her light brown hair covered his legs, almost matching his tan pants. Her face occasionally winced, along with her eyes lids fluttering. He took his left hand and lightly touched the side of her cheeks, trying to calm her down. _The only other time she was worse then this is when she was being interrogated by Plactu's doppelganger and nearly died..._That thought sent a chill down his spine as he tried to forget that horrid memory...

"We should get put her in her bed so she can rest. If we let her relax-" Millerna spoke.

Suddenly a huge pain rushed through his body, causing his arms and legs to ache in pain. Van's throat started to close, making it hard for him to took his hands off Hitomi and tried clawing at his throat, fighting to get some air.

His chest started to glow bright through his red shirt. Van hurriedly reached down his shirt and grabbed the necklace by its chain. His eyes widened when he saw the pendent beaming brightly. Suddenly Hitomi started to glow pink, her shine matching the pendent. In a blink of an eye, she was gone and so was the pain. "Hitomi!" he gasped into the sky as the pendent returned to its normal state.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.

Allen cried out in pain as his veins burned. He could feel himself weakening and his body turning into something different._ This is the end. This is how I will die._ His vision was becoming a blur, fading in and out of focus.

"What... Are... You doing to me?" he rasped out.

"Making you the perfect fighter - the perfect pilot. You are the best swordsman and guymelef pilot on Gaea - making you join us will make New Zaibach the ruler of Gaea. No one will be able to stop us!" sounded the same bass vice from before.

"But...why?"

"You are the perfect candidate for this transformation. Not only are you the best at what you do, it is a well known fact that you and King Van of Fanelia do not see eye to eye - especially after that Hitomi - the Seer from the Mystic Moon -picked him over you." He let out a loud laugh, which bounced within the small dark room.

"What if... I refuse? I would rather die then be a part of your plans..."

"Believe me when I say - that will be impossible. See... I want Esacflowne.. And once I have it, nothing will stop me from conquering Gaea. If you are to fight Escaflowne and its empowered pilot... then we will have to use some methods of our own to even out the battle field... We are replacing your blood with fresh dragon's blood - slain from Fanelia's own dragons. By doing so, you will be able to pilot our new creation - the ultimate guymelef, Alseides - infusing your new blood with it, just like King Van does with Escaflowne. By doing this even _him_ won't have a chance against you, even with any new powers he might have!"

"I won't... You can't..." Allen closed his eyes, unable stand the pain much longer - even after all of his knight training, nothing prepared him for this. He forced himself to not shed a tear, to not provide any pleasure to this man with his pain.

"I will and I can. It is too late now. Without me, you will die. But it's okay because you will not have to make any choices much longer..."

Allen could hear the clicking of boots as they came nearer. He could barely make out what the man looked like. All he could see was a fuzzy outline of a black armor in the blinding bright light the beamed over him.

Suddenly two hands forced opened his eye lids and all he could see were a set of bright teal blue eyes.

"Noooo!"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.  
>A little short, but I wanted to end the chapter there. What happened to Allen? Where did Hitomi go? The answers will soon come... hopefully by Monday.<p>

Until then, read lots and review! I hope you enjoyed it!

(I am still writing in word... Mircosoft hasn't gotten back to me about my computer yet... so sorry about all the mistakes an such.)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Allen tried look away. He somehow knew that if he looked straight into those pupils, that it would be trouble.

"You can't fight me. Look at me now and I will take all your pain away." the bass voice taunted.

_Oh mighty sea dragon Jichia, please save me from this and take my life away._

Suddenly Allen caught a glimpse of a huge pink flash that lit up the room. The man let go of his eye lids, stood and turned to see what caught Allen's attention.

Allen was amazed at the sight before him. A woman with long light brown hair that danced wildly in the air. She had huge angel wings, that glowed brightly - it's shine lighting up the room with its warmth. The angel wore a shiny white dress with golden accents. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make out her face. _This must be the angel sent to take me away to my death._

The angel fell on top of him - yet he could barely tell she was there. He could feel her place her hands on his cheeks, and kiss him softly on his forehead before letting go. She placed her lips near his left ear - her right hand cupping his right.

"I am here to take your pain away. Believe in me and I can save you."

_Hitomi? Are my ears deceiving me? Can this angel really be Hitomi?_ He didn't care - as long he was taken away from this prison and the pain he felt.

In an instant, he couldn't feel his body or the pain - and his eyes had failed him. All of his senses were numb - the only thing that he could tell that he wasn't dead was the feeling of the angel's arms wrapped around him.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.

Van stood there, leaning on a railing with his hands in the air, looking at his capital and castle. _I can't feel her presence anymore. I was defenseless and let her disappear - once again._ Van grabbed the railing with his hands and let out a huge growl into the valley. He listened to the growl echo back and forth before pulling out the pendent from underneath his shirt.

"Why must you take her away? I just got her back into my life and we were suppose to be married soon! What do you want from me?" he screamed at the pendent as it dingled in front of his face.

As if on que, the pendent start to glow once more and suddenly a bright pink flash sparked high above. _It can't be..._

Once the flash disappeared, two figures appeared floating above the city. His heart skipped as his eyes locked on the woman with huge angel wings - her light brown hair tossing wildly behind her._ Hitomi..._ Van's eyes neared once he realized she had her arms wrapped around a half naked man, with flowing blonde hair._ Allen.._.

Van instantly let go of the pendent, allowing it to fall back against his chest and closed his eyes. With a loud growl, he clinched his fists and released his wings ignoring the gasps and voices behind him. He leapt into the air, his wings pumping with great force behind him.

He could hear the gasps from the crowd below as he flew to_ her_. The crowd had gathered and looked at the sight above - but it didn't matter to him. _Oh Hitomi... You always make a scene..._

He was almost to them - only a few seconds away - and the unimaginable happened. He could_ hear_ her gasp - could _feel_ her get weak. As soon as he felt it, he watched her wings give away - collapsing to return back to her tattoo.

_Van... Allen... I am so sorry..._

"Hitomi! No!"

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.

Cameo was sitting on the ground, letting her legs dangle over the ledge as she rested her head on her crossed arms, leaning on the bottom railing.

Thoughts of returning to New Zaibach - to kill her own father and save Allen along with what happened to Hitomi raced in her head. _They are getting what they want - to separate the group and to prevent them from getting married._

A pink flash sparked above, catching her eye. Once is disappeared, there were two figures floating above - a woman with little brown hair and angel wing, holding a half naked long blonde man. _It can't be... it's too draining... she couldn't of..._ She _knew_ it was them - she could _sense_ it.

She stood up and before she could say a word, she heard Van let out a loud growl and white feathers spread all over the place. Cameo stood there and watched Van fly over to them, in awe at the whole situation. She could see a crowd below form to watch the spectacular above them.

_He shouldn't of traveled alone. She shouldn't of done what she done - she used too much of her life force, especially since she isn't one with Van yet. I am going to have to talk to -_

At once, Hitomi's wings gave away becoming her tattoo once more - just before Van could reach them. A gasp escaped her lips, not believing what she was witnessing.

Cameo instinctively drew within herself and tapped into her own life force, using her will to cast her spell - a spells only limit is the wielder's imagination._ I will save them!_

She placed her cloak onto the ground and _willed_ all of Van's white feathers onto it - forming a "cloud". At once she _willed_ it forward, to catch them before they hit the ground. Cameo kept her focus on them - using all of her _will_ to save them.

She watched as her "cloud" caught the falling pair just before they reached the ground - with Van closely behind them. She slowly lowered the "cloud" to the ground and dissolved the feathers from the cloak and ending her _will_ on her spell. She could feel the sweat fall from her forehead as she regained focus on the present. Cameo wiped the sweat away and looked back down at the trio.

Van had withdrawn his wings and had his arms around Hitomi and looking up towards her. She could see Van's guards rush towards the trio, and smiled. _They are all fine now..._

"You saved them... How did you do that?" Chid said softly next to her.

She could feel her eyes get heavy. _I have used too much..._ "I couldn't just watch them fall. As soon as I knew Van couldn't get to them, I reacted... It had to be done..." she murmured.

Cameo felt her knees give away, and she landed into Chid's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you Cameo. Please rest. Everything is fine now."

Cameo let her eyes shut and she fell into a deep slumber.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.  
>I know Cameo's part sucked - but I liked how the chapter turned out - even though it is a little short. I hope you guys liked it too - and finally trust in Cameo! (Since I know a few of you had doubts in her). Well read lots and review! Until next time, enjoy!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Lush long green grass rolling in the gentle winds of a field of Fanelia. The dark clear sky was full of twinkling stars. Above the Mystic Moon and its moon hung, as they were glimmering bright and lighting up the night.

Hitomi knew this dream - this vision. She use to have it often. She knew what was going to happen - at least that's what she kept telling herself.

In reality, she was wrong. This time, it was different.

She was lying in the grass dressed in the white airy dress she wore in that vision - the vision that she showed her Van's death. I am not naked? This shocked her.

Hitomi hurriedly got up from the ground and gasped at what she saw.

Before her was a small crystal blue lake, which reflected the scene above clearly. Hitomi's eyes traced the lake's edge, and landed on a familiar woman in a dress identical to hers - but baby blue, on her knees, looking at her reflection in the lake. A short distance behind her was the "normal" forest that she always saw with the shimmering silver being appearing in and out amongst the tree, it's bright green eyes rarely showing themselves.

"Cameo?" she whispered as she tried to refocus her gaze to the woman.

The woman looked up at her, "Hitomi?"

They both had the same idea and ran towards each other - across the water and into each others arms. After a quick hug, they parted looking over each other.

_How is she here? This is MY dream...MY vision... why did IT change?_

"What's happening Hitomi? Where is this? What is this? Why are we here?" Cameo asked, her deep green eyes looking into hers.

"This is...this was my dream...my vision, that I have had many times before... But things are different..." she admitted, confused.

"Are you saying we are in a dreamland? A vision? Tell me... what is different?"

"Where can I start?... My dress.." She said looking down at the flowing white dress. "This lake..." Hitomi moved her vision to their reflections in the clear water. "And you...' She returned her gaze back to Cameo.

"Interesting...Hitomi, what usually happens in this dream?" Cameo asked curiously.

"it depends... I am usually naked-"

"-Naked? Hmmm..."

"Yeah... and they all start out the same... but different beings...voices... talk to me... and it always end with me burning up by blue flames... and then I wake up. Sometimes I wake up where I went to sleep at... but that one time-"

"You woke up on Gaea. I heard of what happened that night and how you appeared out of Escaflowne's cockpit. But how and why am I here?"

"Because I brought you here." The familiar rich tenor voice spoke.

"But why?" Hitomi asked, turning towards the forest. She tried to focus her eyes to look for where that voice came from.

"Hitomi, you know this voice?" Cameo asked.

"Yes... a few times. But I have never seen it's source..." Hitomi placed her right hand over her eyes and tried once more to see _him...it..._ After a few seconds, Hitomi let out a deep sigh and covered her eyes, closing them in the process. _It's useless..._

"You both are in a deep slumber... After doing a great deed... But you must be more careful in the future... You need each other in order to succeed..." The voice was kind and soothing, yet filled Hitomi with many questions.

"But I thought it is destined for Van, Dragon King of Fanelia and Hitomi, Seer of the Mystic Moon and the legendary Wing Goddess to come together and save Gaea... to bring ultimate peace to the world and rule it with justice... Why does she need me? When she has _him_?" Cameo asked beside her.

"They may be the legendary couple... but they will need support... from you...and another...all of the friends you have. If they have the support, they will succeed without any difficulty..."

Hitomi let those words set within her and let out a deep sigh. _So leaving us in a mystery, huh? Saying something but not giving too much..._ She removed her hand, opened her eyes, and returned her gaze to Cameo.

Cameo grabbed her hands, cupping them within hers. "Don't worry Hitomi. I will be here. I will do whatever is needed to help you...to help both of you... and to save Gaea" Cameo looked straight into Hitomi's eyes, piercing her with both her stare and words.

Cameo turned her face towards the woods, and Hitomi followed her gaze. "Tell me. What makes me so special? Who is this other?... What am I suppose to do?_ And who are you?_"

"I can't give you all of those answers, little one..." the rich tenor voice spoke sadly.

"Then what can you answer?" Hitomi whispered.

"Cameo... Hitomi... I am Escaflowne..."

They both gasped - suddenly her head swam with a huge wave of thoughts and feelings. She felt her knees buckle, causing her to fall down. Hitomi's hands slipped from Cameo's hold and fell onto the water's closed her eyes, in fear of what would come next. _I should of known... how can I be so blind?_

Suddenly she realized her hands, legs and feet were not wet - that she didn't fall into the water. _I don't deserve this... this power... this gift-_

"Yes. Yes, you do Hitomi... You have to accept your gift... and the responsibilities given to you... You were destined to be the Wing Goddess... you_ must_ accept your fate..." Escaflowne spoke.

"Cameo... Please forgive me-"

"-No Lord... Please forgive me..." Hitomi glanced over and saw Cameo was on her knees, bowing right next to her.

"There is not much time, and I am going to have to make this short. There are three rulers - three Gods - that rule over Gaea...and to keep it from becoming ruined like the Draconian's destroyed Altantis and the Mystic Moon. I am the leader and the most powerful one of them all - yet I locked almost all of my powers within an unique guymelef built by the dimension guardians, Ispano - who guard the dimension between Gaea and the Mystic Moon and prevent the Mystic Moon from knowing of it's existence - and travel between them. I did this to allow the Fanelian king to use my guymelef whenever Gaea itself was in trouble - if evil ever did raise to conqueror over everything. That is why I was sealed away in an egg at the shrine in the old palace - only to be hatched when trouble threatened the King of Fanelia, and Gaea. It's key found it's way to your grandmother, Hitomi - where it was destined to stay until you existed - to be in the possession of the Wing Goddess. To a normal person, it would seem like a normal piece of jewelery - but in your hands, the hands of the Wing Goddess and_ the Dragon King_, it is _the key_. Only you two can unlock me from my gift... my prison... when it is needed... when it is time..."

"When will I know - we know - it is time, my Lord?" Hitomi struggled to say.

"You will know. Until then, I will remain in my guymelef slumber... where I belong..." Escaflowne spoke.

"My Lord... you said there were two others? And that there is _another_..." Cameo asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Yes... I am Escaflowne, Lord of the Sky... there is Jichia, the Mighty Sea Dragon... and Heliobenu, the Lady of Life and Death... I am their leader... and they are my companions... and together we rule our domains-"

"-But something is wrong. That is why there is still evil here on Gaea..." Hitomi slipped. She gasped when she realized she interrupted him,

"You are right, young one... Things have happened... When you left to return back to the Mystic Moon... you left with evil still remaining... When I sensed something was wrong - I sent Jichia to the Mystic Moon to save you... and Heliobenu to help him to bring you back here..."

Suddenly the painful memories flooded back to her..._ The car crash... the deaths... the loneliness... the feeling of being trapped... the bathtub...the water..._

"Yes. In order to save you - they combined their powers to bring you here. Jichia was weak... so Heliobenu did the best she could - killed you on the Mystic Moon... to resurrect you on Gaea. But Jichia remains on the Mystic Moon... for now... and only Heliobenu remains... but she can't do it all." A sadness overcame his voice, which made Hitomi feel bad.

"So you are a guymelef, limited by your own prison and dependent on the blood of the Dragon King to pilot it. Jichia is stuck on the Mystic Moon, too weak to return... and Heliobenu is stuck within her own limits and the only one who is able to rule... So now it is up to Hitomi and Van to stop my father and old masters, in order to save Gaea, with the help from me and another person... and our friends... What is special with me? Who is this other person?" Cameo spoke.

"Van has my blood within his veins - only the royal Fanelian line has it... he is needed to work _with me_ to save Gaea... Hitomi is the one to rule over me - and the other Gods - she is the Wing Goddess... and what she wishes...she demands.. with all her heart, mind, body, and soul..._ happens_. She_ is_ my ruler,_ I_ am Van's instrument...and he is_ her_ protector, _her_ lover, _her_ other half..."

"But why?" Hitomi gasped out, unable to believe what she was just told._ I can rule Gods... how? Why?_

"We have been waiting for you, Hitomi... Please accept all of this..." Escaflowne tried to comfort her.

"Cameo... It would be better under other circumstances, but the current matters has us in a difficult situation... You are Jichia's instrument... only he has not been able to _use_ you-"

"What do you mean use me?" Cameo demanded.

"To guide you... to help you with your powers, your gift... to have you as his _voice_... without having to show his trueform to mortals. You see, everything has been fine until Dornkirk and Zaibach came into the picture. Now there is evil amongst Gaea - and it was destined for you to be his voice amongst the mortals and to prevent any trouble from happening on the water by laws and governance... But he wasn't able to save you... to take you away from _them_... to prevent you from doing evil..."

Tears folded Hitomi's eyes... _How sad... For someone from doing so much evil... for being trapped and unable to do what she wanted to do..._

"I have said too much... Cameo, you must know... It's _not_ your fault for what you did... and what you remember... We were not there to save you... _don't blame yourself_..."

"What do you mean, what I remember?... Please tell me! What did I do!" Cameo screamed.

"Another time... for now, prepare yourselves and be strong... The other is coming..."

Hitomi knew what was going to happen. She looked up towards the forest and saw the silver glimmer... bright green eyes looking straight into her soul... causing her to freeze.

A bright blue flame rolled out of the forest and the short distance across the field. Hitomi closed her eye right before it hit them. She could feel the flames wrap around them... but there was no pain. Slowly, she could sense herself getting weaker. Van... I am coming...

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Took me longer then I thought it was going to write this chapter - I rewatched the anime and re-read the manga... all of it. Only to read my story from the beginning to now... I do have to say, there are a few parts I would change - which includes the grammar and spelling errors, but I believe I am staying true to the universe - adding more depth and my own spin on the lore.

Well, this chapter is full of a lot of information... added some mystery... and tying the present to the future. I hope you enjoyed it - and what is to come. Please read often and review! Until next time!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

_Van... I am coming..._

Van paced back and forth in front of master bed that held Hitomi and Cameo. At every turn, he would glance back at the bed in hopes to catch a slight movement of some sort.

Millerna spent almost all of her time in the past three beside the two beds, either putting fresh medicine and bandages on Allen or putting fresh cloths on Cameo's and Hitomi's foreheads. Van demanded for a second bed to be placed in Hitomi's room to make it a little easier for Millerna by having all three of them in the same room; Millerna thought it would be better for the group to watch the progress of all three of them together, so nothing would get missed.

That day's events repeated itself in Van's thoughts as he tried to believe everything that happened that day. In the end, he _knew_ it happened because of the status of the three but he didn't want to believe it._ How did she save him? And what happened to Allen?_ Van stopped and glanced at the blonde haired man in pain. Van watched as he cringed in his sleep, his body covered in bandages and green veins.

Merle walked up next time Van, wrapping her arms around his left arm. "Van... What should we do about them? If they don't get better anytime soon, we may have to postpone the wedding." Merle whispered.

"I don't want to even think about having to do that... I just pray that they all get better soon." Van sighed, hoping his wish comes true.

"I believe everything will be fine, Van. All you have to do is have faith in them." Chid said, his voice full of comfort.

"Cameo and Hitomi should be fine after some rest, but the amount of rest is unsure since I have never dealt with people who can cast magic or any of the like. Allen is a different story... His blood is now green instead of red. I don't know what New Zaibach did to him, but it is obvious that they did something major to him and that he's in great pain." Millerna stood and looked down at Allen. Van could see the pain in her eyes as she watched him.

"New Zaibach is going to have to pay for all that they done." Van yelled, gripping his right fist in anger.

"Don't worry Van. We will bring them to justice soon enough. But right now, we shall focus on making sure they get better and that your wedding goes smoothly. We must not act irrationally or everything we have build will be destroyed." Dryden spoke behind him.

Van released his arm from Merle's grip and turned around see Dryden, Chid, Gaddes, and Celena holding Zephyr. They were sitting in the chairs and sofa that surrounded a table and sat near the fireplace. Relaxing his fist, Van closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe and releasing it in a sigh. "You are right Dryden. We can't rush into something we don't understand unprepared. Right now, the most important thing is our friends health and to see my wedding to go through smoothly."

"I am glad you agree." Dryden said, smiling.

Van heard movements and a few moans behind him. He turned to see Cameo and Hitomi grabbing each other, holding each other in their arms. He was shocked at how the two women looked beautiful together, and seemed to fit in each others arms. Hitomi's brown hair covered her upper body, in-tangled in Cameo's hands. They both were covered by the same Fanelian red blanket and wore the same nightgown but Hitomi's was white and Cameo's was blue. Van's eyes locked on their faces as they started to twitch.

"It seems like they are about to wake up" Millerna said happily.

Van rushed to Hitomi's side of the bed and placed his right hand on her left shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Hitomi? Hitomi? Can you hear me?"

"Hmmmm... Van?" Hitomi murmured.

A smile came across Van's face as a rush of happiness overcame him, removing the unsure feeling he had. Van grabbed Hitomi and placed her head on his lap, brushing her hair with his fingers. He watched as Hitomi opened her eyes and looked up at him, a weak smile came upon her face,

"How are you feeling?" Van asked softly.

Cameo pulled herself closer to Hitomi, not willing to let her go. Van watched as Hitomi took her right hand and placed it on Cameo's face. Cameo winced at her touch and slowly opened up her green eyes. "Hitomi?" she whispered.

"I am fine Cameo. How are you?" Hitomi whispered back.

Cameo pulled back her left hand from Hitomi's side and placed it on her right hand. "I am fine as long as you are." A small smile came upon her face, "I have never experienced something like that."

Hitomi let out a small giggle. "Even though it was the first time to have someone else - alive - with me, I often have those types of vision-like dreams. They are more longer and detailed then regular visions, and I am still not use to either or."

"I can see why." Cameo looked up at Van and closed her eyes, letting go of Hitomi and pushing herself away. "I am forever on your side Hitomi. Same with you, King Van. I am here to help you the best way I can, no matter what."

Shocked by the sudden seriousness of the conversation change, Van's eyes widened from what he heard and a rush of emotions surged through him. Pulling Hitomi up to meet his gaze, Van placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "What happened? I mean everything. Why did you leave? How did you know where Allen was? What happened in your dream?"

"Van, I-"

"No! You scared me! I couldn't feel you. One moment you were laying in my lap in pain, the next you appear above the city, too tired to carry yourself and Allen! You almost killed yourself! You scared me, Hitomi! Do you understand how I felt not knowing what happened to you when you disappeared and then watching you fall from the sky? Promise me you will not do that again, that you will not do something so reckless by yourself! Do I make myself clear?" Van yelled, shaking her as he spoke. He could feel tears forming on the edges of his eyes from all the emotions that ran through him.

The room fell in silence as everyone watched him hold Hitomi, looking at her and waiting for her to respond back to him. Cameo grabbed Hitomi's right hand in her left and gave it a squeeze, as the others circled the bed.

"Promise me... I will not be able to run my country, let alone myself, knowing something bad may happen to you at anytime. Please promise that we will do everything together for now on, and that you will not do anything alone. Anything... that means telling me about anything and everything that happens to you, in your dreams... your visions... I need to know in order to protect you... Please Hitomi, promise me..." Van's voice went from anger to sorrow, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I promise you Van... I will include you in anything and everything that happens to me... I won't keep any secrets... I promise you this."

In an instant Van pulled Hitomi into his arms and held onto her tightly, breathing in her smell and not wanting to let go. "Please tell me everything that happened..."

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.  
>Sorry for the very lateness of the update. Some family issues came up causing me to move my sister across states and into my house, plus I had to get everything handled in that department. I promise I will update at least once a week until she leaves - if she does - since I am going to have to entertain her  drive her places /etc. it cuts down my writing time :"( All -in-all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the next one! The wedding is coming up - will Allen be fine before it?


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Since I am currently a housewife and alone with 2 cats most of the weekdays – updates will happen often.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Two days until the wedding and all of Gaea was excited for their "fairy tale" couple to finally be wed. The wedding was the most popular topic amongst everyone - discussing everything from Hitomi's dress, the decor, the food, etc. Fanelia was booming from all the travelers coming from all over to be about of the celebration and have a chance to view the lucky couple. Inns, pubs, and all of the markets were profiting already from the hype of the wedding, even though the sevenday long celebration hadn't even started yet.

In the Castle of Fanelia, every able body was running around and doing some sort of prep work for the wedding. Van put Merle and Millerna in charge of the planning - even though they wanted to do it in the first place. Cameo helped them out also when time permitted, but she spent most of her time next to Allen's side. Hitomi and Van went from wedding meeting to another, explaining what they wanted and being told what they are needed to do. Everyone drilled the couple to make sure they knew everything they were expected to do and will be following the strict Fanelian traditions.

Van wanted to make sure everything was perfect and that his kingdom was safe during these times. Above everything, he wanted to make sure that Hitomi was safe and happy during these times, and to fulfill any wishes she had for the wedding. In the back of his head, he worried if New Zaibach was going to attack them even though his scouts have reported there haven't been any activity from the borders.

"Hitomi, what do you mean you want others with you?" Merle asked her shocked, and making the whole room look at Hitomi.

Merle, Millerna, Dryden, Chid, Gaddes, Van, Hitomi, and Celena were in the meeting room together sitting around a giant table. On the table were piles of papers and a collection of drinks and snacks. Along the wall were a collection of servants ranging from the Head Seamstress and Lead Chef to Hitomi's personal maid Anya - all waiting for their orders for the big day and its following sevenday.

"All I ask is allow me to have a few bridemaids and groomsmen in my wedding court. I am following all of the Fanelian traditions and I don't see how by adding a few more people will break any of them." Hitomi responded, her voice level and stern.

"I agree. There isn't anything in the traditions that state that she can't have what she asked for." Van stated calmly, grabbing Hitomi's left hand with his right.

"But-but... why my Lord?" the Head Seamstress asked.

"Because of everything she has sacrificed for both Fanelia and Gaea, it is the least we can do." Van stated.

"So Hitomi, now that is settled. What is the details of the tradition that you speak of?" Merle questioned, getting her ink pen and paper ready.

"The bride and groom has their closest friends and family members somewhat escort them down the aisle. There is a Maid of Honor and a Best Man, which are the leaders of the bridesmaids and groomsmen and usually wear something similar but somewhat different from the others. If there isn't a Ringbearer, then the Best Man would hold onto the rings until it is time to exchange them. The Maid of Honor is in charge of making sure the Brides dress looks fine and hold onto the flower bouquet for the Bride. Technically I am not asking for the traditional Japanese style wedding but the modern Western-Influence style..." Hitomi paused after getting many confused looks from others and decided to skip explaining it. "Nevermind all that, all I want is to be able to have a court of all our closest friends because they were our support throughout everything. I know that we won't have any family here, but I still want to honor our friends for being with us."

"But aren't you afraid that they will take some attention away from you, My Lady?" the Head Seamstress asked confused.

"No. Because no matter what Van and I will be the focus of the wedding and the court is only adding more depth to the wedding. I believe no matter what you put on them, I will still be the center of attention with the dress you have made me." Hitomi gave out a small laugh and the others giggled along with her agreeing.

"So who do you want in your court...thing... Hitomi?" Merle asked curiously, giving her a "I know you want me to be in it" puppy-eyed look.

"Well I was thinking to have you Merle as my Maid of Honor, since you have known Van for so long and you are like a sister to both of us-"

"Oh thank you Hitomi! I will do whatever you want and make sure you are the most prettiest bride ever!" Merle screamed and got out of her seat, only to run over and give Hitomi a huge hug.

After Merle finally settled down and went back to her seat, Van squeezed her hand to give her permission to continue. "Well I was hoping Allen would be fully recovered by the time of our wedding. I know he has waken up and been taking things slowly, but he's still weak from everything New Zaibach did to him. If Cameo and Millerna agrees to it, I would like for him to be our Best Man because I believe it would only seem fit for him to do so."

"What do you think Millerna? Should Allen be fine by then?" Van turned to Millerna, giving Hitomi another hand squeeze.

"I believe so. I will have to make sure he gets his rest before then so he doesn't over exhaust himself. The decision is up to him in the end though whether or not he's up to it and believes he can do it." Millerna said calmly, looking at Hitomi.

"I will ask him myself later on tonight since it is my request after all. But if you believe that he can, then that is good for me." Hitomi responded happily.

"So who else will be in your court Hitomi?" Chid asked sweetly.

"Well the rest should be obvious... I wanted to have Millerna, Celena, and Cameo as my other bridesmaids and Dryden, Gaddes, and Chid as the other groomsmen... It would only be fair. So what do you guys think?" Hitomi asked the group, wondering if everyone would accept her idea.

Millerna, Celena and Merle all squealed together and started rambling about how excited they were. Chid had a huge smile on his face as he looked at Hitomi, while Gaddes just looked at the giggling girls in shock. Dryden folded his arms across his chest, his face in deep thought. The servants along the wall had a mixed reaction - some were in shock, others confused, and a few had a blank stare on their faces.

"What are the leaders of the other countries going to think about having officials of Asturia, Freid and New Zaibach in the Royal Fanelian Wedding? Do you think this will start any more uneasiness at a time like this when we have to worry about New Zaibach itself?" Dryden asked outloud for all to hear.

There was a slight silence as everyone's faces became serious in deep thought. Van let go of Hitomi's hand and stood up before everyone.

"This is our wedding. There has always been a strong connection between Fanelia and Asturia, and recently with Freid also. No one can question the friendships and relationships we have built from the last war. If they have an issue with this - which they should not - they can come to me. I will not falter on this decision. If this is Hitomi wants - whether it is her only demand or not - I will not take it away from her because certain leaders of other counties are foolishly uneasy. They were hesitated joining our forces against Zaibavh and then turned on each other - and us - once Zaibach fell. This request is between friends not officials of countries. Now my question for all of you is: Are you willing to accept Hitomi's request? I will understand if any of you do not want to jeopardy any treaties or relationships with the other countries." Van looked at each member of the table, looking into everyone's eyes as he circled the table. Each person gave him a nod of their head as he looked at them. Finally he looked at Hitomi at his side, and gave her a large smile. "Looks liek you got yourself a court for our wedding."

Hitomi became overwhelmed with happiness that she got what she wanted - to have all of her friends be part of their wedding. Tears started streaming down her face from al the joy she felt. "You guys don't know how much this means to me..." She managed to get out before having to stop herself and wipe her face off with the handkerchief Van gave her.

"My Lady... the wedding is in less then two days... What are your plans for everyone to wear?" the Head Seamstress asked, her voice full of worry.

As one, Millerna and Merle ran over and grabbed Hitomi, with Celena right behind them. They pulled Hitomi out of her chair and turned to the Head Seamstress. In unison, they both spoke cheerfully, "Don't worry. We can help!"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.  
>Next Chapter: The Wedding I should have it posted by the end of this weekend. I am still writing on notepad.. so :"( I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far - and I am sorry I am not making the 1 per week, and it's been more like one per week and a half. With the Wedding Chapter coming out this coming weekend, I know it will make everything up ^.^ Until then, sorry for all of the grammerspelling mistakes and read/review often! ^.^


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

I know it has been like a year since I have last updated - to be honest, I have been both busy - and scared? I mean - it's THE wedding scene. I also know I am no where near being the best story writer when it comes to grammar - I just write as it flows from me. Which I know has annoyed a few readers :"( But I promise I will continue to update this - and finish the story. My original plan was to have a sequel - but this isnt even half way done . Plus I got another story I have been plotting/drafting - but that will wait until this is done. ^.^ Please bare with my mistakes and hopefully enjoy my story.

Thank you for all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed - You are what keeps me going 3

Please read and review.  
>¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸<p>

Chapter 35:

Hitomi looked at herself in the three mirror arch and let out nervous sigh. She wore a pure white A-line wedding dress with a royal cathedral train. The top was a sweetheart shape with a lacy shoulderless sleeves. It's front design had a crystal charm surrounded with two white feathered wings that followed the shape of her breasts. A thin crystal trim started from beneath the charm and wrapped to the back of her dress, becoming the edge of the bodice. Hitomi turned slightly to view the back of her dress, her eyes following the crystal trim down to her lower back. Her dress was backless and highlighted her silvery-white winged tattoo. She noticed her train had a silver and crystal swirly cloud edging and cascading feathers. Her hair was tied up in a loose decorative bun with small crystals and white flowers placed throughout her hair. Her veil was attached to blue gemmed comb and draped in front of her face. She wore a pair of white crystal dangle earrings and her pendent necklace, which gave a out a light pink glow. Hitomi's hands were covered with white gloves and held onto a bouquet full of a variety of red and golden flowers.

Hitomi walked up close to the center mirror and touched the glass with her right hand. She looked at her face and noticed a slight shadow beneath her eyes. She was unable to get that much sleep the night before due to her mixed emotions she felt for this day._** Today's date in Earth measurement would be April twelfth, Van's eighteenth birthday and our wedding day. The biggest day in a woman's life and an important day for my mother and father... I am happy for this day to come, yet I'm sad that my parents couldn't be here with me and nervous about everyone's future with New Zaibach a new threat to Gaea. **_She closed her eyes and fought the tears that started to form.

A soft knock came from the sitting room's door. Hitomi licked her lips and let out a soft cough, as she turned around to face the door. Opening her eyes, she asked "Who is it?"

Her personal maid, Anya open the door slightly and poked her head in. "It is time, my Lady."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

Van stood in the courtyard at the end of the red carpet as his friends stood next to him and some of his countrymen sat on benches in front of him. The sun beamed down from the cloudless sky above, making the Escaflowne shine brightly behind them. Next to him was Fanelia's high priest in his full red and golden robes, and tablet in hand. The high priest's three assistants stood slightly behind him wore a less detailed version of the high priest's robes and held the ceremony's golden goblet full of dragon blood, the royal golden and ruby handled dagger, golden edged red ribbon and Hitomi's Queen Crown.

Van wore a white suit with his golden detailed red royal cloak. His hands were crossed him front of him. On his left stood Allen, Dryden, Gaddes, and Chid in a simpler dark grey version of his outfit with red and golden detail. While across from them was Merle dressed in a simple red gown with golden detail, and Millerna, Celena, and Cameo dressed in the same gown but in opposite coloring.

Van shifted his weight as he nervously listened to the music and watched the castle's doors. The band switched tempos to a lower pace, causing Van to stand at attention. _**This is it...**_

The grand doors to the courtyard opened up slowly and everyone's turned their attention to them. A pair of large Fanelian flags were held in the doorway, blocking everyone's view from what was hidden behind them. As the music started to grew louder, the flags slowly pulled back revealing Hitomi.

Van heard the crowd gasp as looked upon his stunning bride to be and future queen. At that moment of time, nothing else in the world mattered to Van as he watched Hitomi walk slowly to him. His eyes traced Hitomi's figure and he was amazed on how her gown looked on her. _**She is the most gorgeous thing I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, in my entire life.**_

"Remember to breathe Van. We don't need you to pass out on us" Allen whispered next to him teasingly.

A smirk fell upon Van's face.**_ Today, Hitomi will be not only become my wife, but I'll finally be able to give Fanelia her Queen. This is the greatest gift I will ever receive._**

Van had to focus to be able to through the veil that covered her face. He could see a wave of conflicting emotion in Hitomi's eyes as she tried to remain calm. When she reached him, Van whispered "Everything will be alright."

Hitomi closed her eyes and gave him a slight smile as she blushed. "I know."

Van watched as Hitomi gave her bouquet to Merle and turned to him, her face in full blush.

The priest cleared his throat. "Let us come together and begin this joyous ceremony between Fanelia's King, our Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel and Mystic Moon's Hitomi Hoshino Kanzaki*1, Before I start, is there anyone who can think of a reason these two should not be wed?" he spoke loudly with his arms wide open to the crowd.

After a few moments of silence, a smile came upon the High Priest's face as he brought down his arms and turned his focus to his tablet. "Since the beginning of Fanelia, we have respected and followed all of her traditions, We have been blessed by the heavens and their ruler - Escaflowne - to protect and lead us, and have His Will be sent through Fanelia's King. Over time, our country has been through many trials and tribulations but has stood strong through our faith in each other, the royal family, and our God of the Sky, Escaflowne. Let us begin the steps to unite these two before us in order to continue the blessed royal bloodline."

The High Priest turned to his assistant who held the royal dagger and goblet, and signaled him to step forward. The High Priest traded his tablet for the royal dagger and presented it to the crowd. "This is the Royal Dagger. It has been used on each royal couple who wish to become one before the eyes of Escaflowne above and his great people. The royal couple must endure many hardships and prove themselves to Him, His people, and each other. Starting with the one of who wishes to become one with the royal bloodline, they must take this Royal Dagger and make a single cut upon the royal's right palm. In return, the one of royal Fanelian blood will do the same to the one they wish to become one with and continue the royal bloodline. Once done, they will return the Royal Dagger to me and I will place the dagger above the Golden Fanelian Goblet full of fresh dragon's blood. Then they will step forward as one and let their blood full upon the Royal Dagger into the Golden Fanelian Goblet. This symbolizes their devotion and self sacrifice to the Great Escaflowne and to allow him to bless the royal blood. In order to complete this ritual, they must both drink from the goblet and allow the infused dragon blood to pass threw their bodies."

The High Priest turned to Hitomi, placing the Royal Dagger into her hands. Van could see her hands slightly tremble as she took off her white gloves.

"I can take those for you Hitomi" Merle whispered.

Van smiled at the gesture as he watched Hitomi hand over her gloves to Merle.**_ I am going to have to thank Merle later for that._**

Van held out his right hand, offering it to Hitomi to take. He watched as she placed her right hand under his and a shiver went down his spine from the gentle touch that her soft hand gave. Van could tell that Hitomi was nervous about cutting his palm as he saw the tip of the dagger slightly tremble above his palm. "You can do this Hitomi" he whispered reassuringly for only her to hear

A nod came from Hitomi and he felt the sharp pain come across his palm. Van smiled, proud of Hitomi being able to do, and he grabbed the dagger from her hand before she recoiled from her actions. Lightly grabbing her right hand with only his fingertips of his own, he fought to not wince from the slight pain. Van gracefully gave Hitomi a clean cut upon her own palm and smiled when she didn't give any sudden movements to the same pain he received and felt. Smiling, Van let go of Hitomi's hand and gave the dagger to the High Priest.

The High Priest received the Golden Goblet from his assistant and placed the Royal Dagger above it. "Now it is time to let your blood join together."

Together Van and Hitomi let their blood fall from their right palms and onto the dagger's blade. Van watched their red blood dripped into the green dragon blood, giving it a slightly brown tint.

Satisfied with the progress, the High Priest nodded. "Now it is time to bless this holy goblet and allow both of your bodies absorb the dragon's blood within you." He passed the dagger to over to be cleaned by his ready assistant and gave the goblet to Van. "Place this goblet upon your lips and drink half of its contents, Once body absorbs its contents give the goblet to your other half and she will go through the same process."

Van brought the golden goblet up to his lips and gave it a sniff. He scrunched his nose from the rancid rusty smell. **_Here goes nothing._** Van closed his eyes as he brought the goblet to his lips with both hands, and he fought his body wanting to reject the blood as he took in half of the goblets contains.

Van opened his eyes and licked his lips, passing the goblet to Hitomi. The High Priest pulled back Hitomi's veil to allow her to take her turn. He could see in Hitomi's green eyes that she was gathering the courage repeat what he just done.

Everyone watched Hitomi as she drank the dragon's blood from the goblet. She let out a small gasp once she pulled the goblet from her lips and then followed suit with Van, by licking her lips to gather the last remains of the blood. Van watched as she uneasily gave the goblet to the High Priest, who traded the goblet for the golden etched red ribbon to his assistant.

"It is time for the vows. Can you both hold hand and repeat after me?"

They did as was told and looked into each other eyes.

"Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, do you take Lady Hitomi Hoshino Kanzaki as your wife and Queen of Fanelia in the presence of these witnesses and the Holy Escaflowne above, in accordance with our laws, customs and traditions to live in bonds of holy matrimony? Will you love, honor, cherish, and protect her with all your heart, body, and soul as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Van said looking into Hitomi's eyes with a smile on his face and without any doubt or hesitation.

"Do you, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon, take Lord Van as your husband and King in the presence of these witnesses and the Holy Escaflowne above, in accordance to our laws, customs, and traditions to live in the bonds of holy matrimony? Will you love, honor, cherish, and protect him with all your heart, body, and soul as long as you both shall live?"

"I.. I do." Hitomi gasped as tears streamed down her face.

"Now as a symbol of this union, I request the rings being used." The High Priest said towards Allen. Allen gave the High Priest the rings and Van pulled his hands away from Hitomis', preparing himself for the next step.

The High Priest turned to Van and presented him with Hitomi's ring. "It is time to saying anything you want to Lady Hitomi in front of all these witnesses, now is the time."

Van's mind went blank and throat became dry as he tried to remember what he tried to memorize. He closed his eyes as his flipped the ring between his fingers trying put his feelings into words. Satisfied, he looked into Hitomi's eyes once again and cleared his throat.

"Hitomi…You and I have been through a lot together. You have taught me so much about myself and life. When I doubted myself and things around me, you were always there to reassure and support me. I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what. I want to be there when you are happy, to share and celebrate with you. When you are upset, I want to be there as support and to comfort you. When you are afraid, I want to be there to help you conquer your fears. When you are in danger, I will always come and save you. You are my other half and I will be nothing without you. Our love knows no bounds. We're bound by our love for all eternity. Let this ring be a token of my undying love for you and let me bind myself to you with this ring for all eternity. I hope you feel the same as me and allow me in providing Fanelia a Queen by becoming my wife."

Hitomi nodded her head and tears flowed from her eyes. Van smiled as he grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

The High Priest gave Hitomi with Van's ring and stated, "Lady Hitomi, if you have anything you want to share with Lord Van in front of all these witnesses, now if your turn."

Hitomi nodded once more and took the ring. She closed her eyes to try to calm herself before she spoke. After a few moments of silence, she opened them and returned her attention to Van, looking into his eyes and grabbing his hands.

"Van... From the beginning, I have always been drawn to you. We have been through many things that only a few others have experienced. You never shied away from my uniqueness, my differences and accepted me for who I am, even though I came from the Mystic Moon. I want to give you the strength and support you need to succeed as a man, and as the King of Fanelia. I want to help you through the good things and the bad, and give you everything that you need. I want to give to you what you have always give to me and more. You are my other half and I would not be half the person I am without you. Our love has passed many trials and tribulations, over time and space, and let it continue through all of eternity. Let this ring be my token of undying love for you and let me bind myself to you with this ring for all eternity. I hope you will give me the honor by allowing me to become your wife and Fanelia's Queen."

Van was speechless. All he could do was to nod and smile in return. A large smile came across Hitomi's face as she placed the ring upon his finger.

"It is time to bind your sliced hands together with this ribbon, to signal that you have proven yourself to each other and in front of all of these witnesses to become one."

Van placed his bloody right hand with hers and the High Priest carefully wrapped their hands together. Van's attention was only on Hitomi.

With a smile on his face, the High Priest stated for all to hear. "By the power invested in me and in the name of the Great Dragon God Escaflowne, I declare you man and wife. Lord Van…you may now kiss your Queen."

Van looked into Hitomi's eyes and grabbed her face with his left hand. He closed his eyes and he pulled her closer. She returned his gesture and they kissed deeply. A loud cheer arose from the crowd but Van continued to kiss his bride. Time seemed to stop as he got lost in the moment with her.**_ I have been waiting all my life for this moment._**

Hitomi let go as his face and pulled away from her in return. **_Later... There will much more of this later..._** "I place this crown on thee, Hitomi Hoshino de Fanel, Fanelia's Queen!"

Van watched as the High Priest placed the crown especially made for Hitomi upon her head. It was golden with three large points, the middle being larger than the outer ones and holding the larger ruby.

Once the High Priest stepped away from her, Van turned towards the crowd and held up Hitomi's hand. With a large smile upon his face "Behold, my wife and our Queen!"

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸

Footnotes:

1* In the manga, Hitomi's last name is Hoshino, so I made it her middle name, since from the series, movie, and 2 mangas, I couldn't find her real middle name.

So this is it - the wedding. Love it or hate it, I guess... I wanted to make it different and unique - and allow Fanelia to have its own traditions. Now that I have finally jumped over this hurdle, I can finally move on with the story. But to be honest - I just went from **"THE WEDDING"** to** "THE FIRST NIGHT"... FML** . lol But really, I will try and update at least once a week for now on. I am sorry for leaving this un-updated for a long time. Please forgive me!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Another update after my long MIA. I know I am no where near being the best story writer when it comes to grammar - I just write as it flows from me. Which I know has annoyed a few readers :"( Other than that, I promise I will continue to update and finish the story. My plan is still to continue to update and finish this story ^.^ Please bare with my mistakes and hopefully enjoy my story.

Thank you for all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed - You are what keeps me going 3

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸

Chapter 36:

The newly married royal couple spent the afternoon celebrating amongst the townsfolk - taking a carriage around the capital, only stopping to wave and accept that congratulations from the people. Once the King and Queen returned to the castle, they were split ways along with their respected parties to prepare for the night's ball. The handmaidens along with the helping hands of a few guards spent the time to add the finishing touches on the Royal Suite, making sure it all of the couple's' belongings were moved there.

The women were all together in a library watching Hitomi get the finishing touches to her gift to Van. Hitomi was standing in her wedding gown near the wall of windows while the group of bridesmaids sat amongst the couches and tables watching the painter and socializing still wearing their gowns from the wedding earlier.

"Hitomi, what made you decide to have a painting of you created for Van for his birthday?" Merle asked while watching the painter adding a silverish-white detail to Hitomi's tattoo. The painting was large - over a person tall and framed in etched finished wood.

"Hmmm..." Hitomi blushed slightly as she tried to come up with the words to explain it to them. "You see... On the Mystic Moon, everything is more advanced than what it is here. Our technology suppresses even what Zaibach had before the war but there isn't any magic. Sure there are magicians - who do entertainment illusions, and then the group of people who are either fortune tellers, mystics, or shamans but none of their abilities come close to what gypsies, monks, and sorcerers have here. In fact, I don't anyone else who shared the same accuracy of fortune abilities than my grandma and myself... Well, we have these devices called "cameras" that "takes pictures" which capture moments and prints them on paper in color...depending on the type, it can be instant or stored for later. There are a few other devices that record different things - like sound or a selected period of time - which allow us to replay those later whenever we wish. Well all of these devices are common objects amongst society and have been for awhile. We like to take pictures of many different things and events in our lives that we want to remember or look at later on. Well I remembered when I was originally here in the older castle - there were paintings of each King and Queen, and their children. I saw many face paintings of the reigning King and Queen in a long hallway between the library and the dining hall, and I also saw many family paintings throughout the castle. I have seen similar paintings throughout this castle but I haven't seen any paintings of Van... So I figured it was because he's been too busy getting Fanelia back in running order these past three years that he haven't had any time.. nor any reason to. . I wanted to give him something special to remember this day-"

"-And in case something happens to you - a painting to remember you by," Cameo stated angrily. Her eyes were on Hitomi as she held her cup of tea in front of her mouth. "I will not let anything happen to you. If it comes down to between your life or mine - I will gladly die in your place for the safety of Gaea's future."

The room fell silent with the only noise came from the painter's brush on his canvas.

A cough came from Millerna. "The Mystic Moon sounds amazing Hitomi. It just shows how much of a sacrifice you had to take to come and stay here. I can't imagine how amazing it would be to have the ability to capture different moments and be able to reflect back to them later on. We have paintings, but they all take days, weeks, and sometimes months to finish. I would love to be able to have that."

"I don't know if I would like others to be able to instantaneously take pictures of me..." Celena said softly.

Hitomi turned tilted her slightly to glance at Celena, trying not to move much to upset the painter. "Why not? It helps to relive and share moments of life with others."

"Because I wouldn't be able to control who could capture what personal moments of mine... It would feel like I couldn't have any privacy... I would constantly be nervous about everything I do... I don't know.. I just wouldn't like it." Celena said sheepishly. She grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip out of it, trying to hide the slight blush from her cheeks.

Hitomi smiled in response to Celena's opinion. "I understand your fears on this ability. Believe me, there were times I wished the technology didn't exist because some embarrassing moments of mine got captured. But there were more good moments then bad and as long as people understand that they shouldn't invade others privacy, it would be fine. Sadly, there were a very select few people who have abused it... But that is the Mystic Moon... this is Gaea. There is no such thing here." Hitomi said reassuringly. Feeling confident she comforted Celena, Hitomi returned back to her original position in hopes that the painter would soon be done so the handmaidens could get the painting hung up in their new room, which she hasn't seen yet, for later on.

"How much longer do you think it will be? The Royal Wedding Ball will be starting soon and we can get Hitomi's dress bustled." Merle asked, tilting her head to the right as she looked at the painting - her tail flicking back and forth.

"Oh... ummm..." The painter put his right hand with his brush to his chin and leaned against the ladder. "I say it's done. That is if the Queen approves."

Hitomi relaxed and walked over from the windows to the painting. She gasped as soon as she was in full view. "This is amazing. It looks as if it was real. I approve."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

Allen watched the crowd as he sat to the left of Van at the groomsmen table in the same outfit he was given for the wedding. He felt out of place from the wearing something that wasn't his Knights Caeli uniform and his country's colors - blue and gold. The only comfort came from his knight sword that hung upon the back of his chair. He was used to the way Van and Hitomi ran things but sitting at a royal table still felt foreign to him even after all of the years being friends with the group - he was a knight, one of twelve royal elite, but he wasn't of royal blood. Allen didn't like it when he allowed his bitterness over the whole situation take over - he felt that he was stronger than that and what was needed of him was to be there for the others and help Hitomi with whatever she needed.

Allen tried to remain positive throughout the day but even with his training - it was difficult. Today was the day that sealed Hitomi's fate with Van, that they were each other's destiny and the saviors of Gaea. He couldn't understand why every woman he fell for ended up another man - another royal man - and not himself. At age twenty-four, the depressing thoughts of never having a chance to settle down and start a family took a toll on him as he had to remove his feelings for another woman from his heart once again. Cameo understood his feelings of wanting another to call his own and how he needed time for his heart to heal in order for him to allow her in. They both agreed that they would take time to explore what depths their relationship would consist of after they help Hitomi and Van with defeating her father and old masters. That was something he wasn't looking forward to but he knew if Hitomi and Van found a way to defeat Dornkirk, that they could defeat evil once again as long as they had the support.

"Lord Van, the ladies are prepared to enter when you and your men are." A maid said softly to Van.

"Thank you" Van nodded in return and turned towards his groomsmen.

Allen took a sip of vino from his glass and stood up. "Let's not keep the ladies waiting gentlemen. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be on their bad side."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

"You sure have weird traditions Hitomi. I never came across anyone who wanted to share their day with others like you do." Millerna stated.

"She never liked being the center of attention," Merle joked, looking over at Hitomi.

"Merle is right. I just wanted a piece of the Mystic Moon to follow me here... A girl grew up dreaming about her wedding ever since she learned about them... Marrying their "Prince Charming", going dress shopping with her mother and friends, picking colors... I wanted share that part of me from the Mystic Moon with everyone... Thank you everyone for being a part of this... It means a lot to me." Hitomi tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

The others looked at each other and gave Hitomi a group hug, trying to calm her from her doubts and sadness. They murmured positive words to her.

"Excuse me ladies, it is time." the maid bowed. "When you are ready, I will open the doors."

The women lined up in order - Cameo, Celena, Millerna, Merle, and Hitomi - and waited for the doors to open. Hitomi stared at the ceiling as she tried to keep positive thoughts run through her mind. **Take deep breaths Hitomi... Don't trip...Everything will be alright...**

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

All of the groomsmen stood upon the right stairwell of the grand stairway in ascending order, waiting for their partners to descend down the left stairwell. The grand doors opened and the bridesmaids cascaded down the left stairwell as their names and positions were announced.

"Now the moment you have been waiting for - I now present to you Fanelia's New Queen - Lady Hitomi Hoshino de Fanel!"

The crowd stood from their dining seats and cheered, clapping their hands and raising their glasses as Hitomi came through the grand doors in her wedding dress.

A smile came upon her face as she paused in the entryway. Hitomi waved to the crowd and did a slight curtsy. Feeling everyones eyes on her, Hitomi carefully started walking down the steps, trying not to trip. As she continued down, the others worked their way down the steps, the men offering their hand to their partner. The Hitomi eyes the crowd and kept a smile on her face as she continued down to the floor. At the bottom of the stairwell, her eyes locked onto the pair of rich brown eyes she was knew and loved. Van stood there with his hand out for her and a smile on his face.

Hitomi's focus was on Van and she wasn't paying attention to the last step of the stairwell. As she took the last step, she misjudged and tripped, causing the crowd to gasp. Van instantly caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hitomi's face became red with embarrassment.

"She is so excited that she couldn't wait for the bedroom!" Hitomi heard Gaddes yell from the crowd, causing everyone to cheer in reply.

"If you want to skip the ball, we can leave right now" Van whispered into Hitomi's right ear.

"I...I...I am sorry.."

"Don't worry, you haven't ruined a thing. Tonight is ours for the taking."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

Everyone ate while listening to the royal band tell "The Tale of the Dragon and the Mystic Moon Seer". When the story ended, the lead singer announced for the Royal couple to have their first dance together and to start the night's dancing.

Hitomi and Van danced together gracefully and there were no mistakes in the steps. Hitomi was glad she took some lessons from Allen and took note that she needed to thank him later for them.

The room was full of laughter and cheers, as people enjoyed the each other - whether it was drinking vino at the tables or dancing on the ballroom floor. Hitomi was glad that everything turned out well yet she was nervous about later on when Van and her would finally be alone.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Allen making his way towards her, leaving Cameo to dance with another on the floor. Allen reached the royal table and let out a small cough into his gloved fist. "If it is alright with your husband, King Van, I would like to request you as my partner for the promised dances we agreed upon." Allen said in full knightly gentlemen tone, bowing slightly to the Royal couple.

Hitomi turned to Van and gave him a slight smile. **"What he said is true... Is it okay with you, Van?"**

Van gave Allen a hard stern stare and looked back at Hitomi, giving her a sweet smile. **"If you promised him, I am fine with it, as long as nothing weird happens".** "You are now Fanelia's Queen, you may do whatever you wish."

Hitomi gave Van a huge hug and a small kiss on the lips, causing Van to slightly blush from the surprise kiss. Allen smiled and offered Hitomi his hand, which Hitomi in return gave him hers. He gave a slight kiss on her hand, and guided her around the table. They linked arms as they walked to the ballroom floor.

Van watched them, taking sips of his glass of vino. Van knew that Hitomi was now officially his and Fanelia's Queen, but he still didn't like seeing the two together. Even though Allen has been a loyal friend and hasn't done anything wrong, Van still couldn't get the image of those two kissing on that bridge turns ago.

"Van! Lord Van!" Merle spoke loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "Van would you dance with me? I always wanted to dance with you Van!"

This startled Van because his focus on Hitomi and Allen. He placed his glass upon the table, and grumbled, "Maybe if you stop choking me Merle, I would be able to dance with you."

Merle withdrew her arms, "Really! Oh Thank you Van!"

Allen and Hitomi was enjoying themselves as the waltz transitioned into a slow paced song. Hitomi was hesitant because she was with Allen and not with Van, but she promised Allen a few songs, so overcame the hesitation and allowed herself to be pulled closer to Allen. Allen held her left hand up and his right hand on her waist, as they slowly danced in a circle.

"Hitomi" Allen whispered, keeping his blue eyes locked onto her jade eyes.

"Yes, Allen?"

"If you ever need anything, I just want you to know that you can come to me." He said seriously.

"Umm... Thank you, Allen... Same with you. That's what friends are for." Hitomi gave him a reassuring smile.

They spent the rest of the song in silence, enjoying the dance. Once the song ended, Hitomi let go of Allen and pulled away. "I better go find Van. Thank you for the dance, Allen. I enjoyed myself. Next time, I will win." Hitomi gave him a large smile.

Allen gave out a small laugh, "We will see. Thank you for honoring me with these dances and allowing me to be a part of your wedding."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Allen watched as the crowd made way for their Queen as she walked towards Van. He could see Van ending his dance with Merle. Van glanced his way and then locked eyes on Hitomi. Allen turned around and looked for Cameo. He decided he needed to drink some more vino and keep himself busy.

Merle smiled at Hitomi and gracefully left the couple alone. She went back to the royal table. The ball was coming to a close and she needed to make sure her newly wedded friends have a night to remember. Cameo and her plan of slipping "Project Fun Time" into the couple's drinks all night was a success. Merle's tail flipped back and forth, as she giggled to herself and took a sip of vino. "They will both thank me later... if they ever find out..."

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸

I know... another late chapter... which I know isn't perfect... but one more step to the night scene! The wait between chapters shouldn't be that long anymore. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. This makes me want to write more and reminds me that people enjoy my story! Until next time!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it AU/AR. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be re-watching the anime – and will be adding some movie and manga details later (but it will mainly follow the anime). I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

I know I am no where near being the best story writer when it comes to grammar - I just write as it flows from me. Which I know has annoyed a few readers :"( Other than that, I promise I will continue to update and finish the story. My plan is still to continue to update and finish this story ^.^ Please bare with my mistakes and hopefully enjoy my story.

Thank you for all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed - You are what keeps me going 3 Sorry for the delay - with finding, buying, and moving into a new (first) house has kept me away.

This is a LEMONish - Just warning everyone before they read on. There will be a few chapters that will have warnings - this is the first. If this not for you, until next time then! ^.^

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸

The Fanelian King lead his new Queen in hand down the upper floor of the royal wing. They turned the corner and walked towards the Royal Suite's large double wooden doors. On the side of each door, were Hitomi's personal guards - Kofi and Seth - at attention and watching them come down the hall. Once the royal couple were in conversation distance, the two royal guards smiled and bowed.

"Evening Kofi, Seth. I like to thank you for your services." Van said humbly.

"It has been an honor, Sire." Kofi replied.

"Yes Lord, it has been an honor to serve you." Seth said.

Van pulled Hitomi closer to him and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He turned back at his guards and looked at them straight in the eyes. "I request that we are not bothered tonight. The only exclusion from this would be if the country is under attack. I do not want to be disturbed for any other reason. Let me call for a maid in the morning for breakfast. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord"

Van nodded at the guards and wrapped his arm around Hitomi's waist. Using his left hand, he opened the door and led Hitomi inside.

"Amazing..." Hitomi gasped at the sight of the royal room.

Above the grand fireplace in the center of the room, hung Hitomi's painting for Van's birthday. The left of the room had a set of three red and golden sofas surrounding a glassed wooden table. The left wall had large windows with red drapes and a divider between the couches the master bed. The master bed had duel dragons covering the base of the bed - their legs being the feet, their tails were the bed's red canopy, and their heads came together for the baseboard. On each side of the bed were two end tables paired with an arch topped window behind them. There was an elegant changing screen with golden etchings of the castle with Escaflowne in dragon form and Draconians flying amongst clouds.

Hitomi smiled and guided Van towards the painting. "Happy Birthday! I hope you like it... I didn't know what else I should get a King-"

"-It's perfect. The best gift I could ever ask for... Thank you." He pulled Hitomi closer him, cupping her face in his hands and giving a deep and passionate kiss. She responded with enthusiasm, her hands working at his shirt. Van pulled his lips away, and let out a moan in pleasure.

"How about to help me with this dress?" Hitomi said with a mischievous look on her face.

Pulling Hitomi away from his grasp, Van looked over the great detail of her dress. _**I am not going to let a dress to get between me and my wife.**_ He turned Hitomi around and allowed his instincts to untie the straps of her dress. The years of training to become King of learning to tie and untie knots, made this task a simple one for him.

Hitomi's wedding dress slid off of her and fell onto the floor leaving Hitomi in her undergarments. A blush covered Hitomi's face as she stood before Van, not sure what to do. _**So this is it?**_

"Yes, my dear Hitomi. This is it. This is our night" Van replied with a smile on his face.

The suspense overwhelmed him - Van hurriedly took off his clothes in anticipation and left them where they lay. Van picked Hitomi up and placed her upon their bed. Hitomi didn't allow him to let her go, as she pulled him closer. Van gave out a pleasing grunt, thoughts of what he wanted to do to and with her followed through his mind. He smiled, knowing that he didn't need to hold them back any longer, now that Hitomi was officially his Queen.

He leaned toward Hitomi, pausing his lips slightly away from her neck. The heat of his breathe gave Hitomi sensations that caused her to whimper for more. This pleased Van and he explored other parts of her body - nipping her ear, tracing her jaw and throat with kisses while he allowed his hands to successfully take off her undergarments.

"Van..." Hitomi gasped.

Van paused, pulling away from her body. "Yes Hitomi?" he asked concernedly, hoping he wasn't doing something wrong.

He was amazed at the sight before him. The full moon filled the room with light, it's beams falling upon Hitomi's naked body. She lay looking at him with her bright jade eyes, her long light brown hair already slightly messed up against the royal red blanket. She was his and no one elses.

"I love you.. I am just-" Hitomi started to whisper.

Van leaned down and kissed her lips, to silence her. He sensed what she was about to say. "Shhh. I love you. I won't let anything happen to you or Fanelia. You are now part of me and Fanelia's Queen... Now let me take your mind off of your worries away."

He kissed her tenderly, caressing her cheek with one thumb. He kissed her roughly and she responded with enthusiasm, giving herself to him. She felt the passion from him as he pulled away to release a grunt. Each of their contact point gave an undeniable sensation, as if a burst of electric pulses passed through them, making them one with each other.

His kisses trailed everywhere - not one part of her body was left untouched, Her body felt alive because of him for he did everything that crossed her mind and couldn't hold back any moans or murmurs of his name. Every cell, every nerve in her body tingled with his touch. His mouth, his tongue, his hands,... drove her body crazy, making her mind forget everything - all she could focus on was Van and what he was doing to her. She could feel his heartbeat sputtering erratically against her chest as she looked into his rich brown eyes.

She could sense the slight hesitation from him - unsure if he would hurt her and if she wanted to continue.

**_Stop thinking and just act on your emotions Van._** She smiled, keeping her eyes locked in was all he needed - as he allowed himself to let go and follow his emotions.

A split second of a sharp pain caused her to wince but was covered by indescribable pleasure.

A bright white light flashed from the lovers, causing their angelic wings to appear and spread white feathers all over the room. Moans of pleasure escaped them both as they reached orgasm and became one with each other.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

"Did you see that?" Kofi asked Seth with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Did you feel that?!" Seth whispered back, eyeing the grand doors of the Royal Suite.

Black smoke formed before them in a form of a person. Both guards drew out their swords and stood in an attack formation,

The smoke dissipated from the ground-up, revealing Cameo in a dark green and black nightgown and robe.

"If I were you, I wouldn't dare enter that room. The fate of the planet rests on tonight." she stated a matter-a-factly.

The guards glanced at each other and relaxed, sheathing their swords. "How do you know this?" Seth questioned.

A smile fell upon Cameo's face and she gave out a small laugh. "Believe me... I know. Tonight's the night that the legendary couple - Van, Dragon King of Fanelia and Hitomi, Seer of the Mystic Moon and the legendary Wing Goddess to come together as one in order to save Gaea... to bring ultimate peace to the world and rule it with justice. If I were you, I wouldn't dare interrupt them."

"Seth - King Van did state to not be bothered tonight with the only exclusion from this would be if the country is under attack." Kofi addressed.

"Then it's settled. Don't worry. I am keeping watch tonight. Now if you excuse me, I am returning to my duty. Promise me you will make sure they are undisturbed."

Before they could reply to Cameo, she disappeared - leaving a small poof of black smoke.

"This night just gets weirder and weirder..." Kofi whispered, dumbfounded.

"You are telling me... " Seth replied.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸

Long story short - bought my first house - things happened. Then I struggled to write this chapter... will it suck? How should I write it? Etc. etc. Well now that this chapter is finally over, it is now time to progress farther! It's the summer - and things have slowed down finally - so I hope to keep the updates in a short distance between and constant progression.

I have doodled and needed to make maps/visionary pictures of the castle layout, room layout... etc. Here is a lame paint version of the layout of the royal room. More of it will be explained in later chapters - but I wanted to allow to have some visual of it?

(h t t p): / / imgur . (c o m ) / GmRGTnE

I am sorry for any spelling errors or grammar issues - sometimes I think faster than I write and let;s face it - this is my first fanfic... I just hope I get better over time. Well - thanks for reading and reviewing - I hope you enjoy and until next time.


End file.
